Was it Only Just a Dream?
by Micheala Goldsworthy
Summary: "Dan, I'm gay." Phil thought it was a reality, then he woke up. But was it just a dream? This story is for fans of the pairing or Dan Howell/danisnotonfire and Phil Lester/AmazingPhil. There will be a lot of Phan sexiness and lemony, slashy goodness as well as a lovely amount of fluff. R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

"Dan, I wanted to tell you that...No that won't work! Remember Phil, Dan is still unaware you even want him let alone that you're gay and you want him."

Phil was pacing around his bathroom. Dan had been his best friend for a while, and until recently that was all he wanted.

Then Phil figured it out.

Phil always knew he was different. His YouTube channel proved that.

Then he and Dan went to a party, Dan got super drunk and kissed him. Not just kissed him, they were full on snogging right in the middle of their friend's living room.

Dan didn't remember any of it, but Phil did. He remembered how he had gotten stiff, not like normal though. It was more like a sensual side of him was making an appearance.

Phil's awkward past was now explained. Phil was gay, and Dan wasn't. That's all there was to it.

Dan didn't know yet though, and he didn't remember that kiss. Even when someone asked about it Dan denied it. He said, don't say anything.

"Our fans already want us to date. Saying we kissed would turn two fandoms upside down."

He'd thought of moving out, but they had just relocated to London. It would look like he were running away. He wanted to run away.

He exited the bathroom and into his bedroom, a nice new commodity in the flat. He looked at his computer and began to edit his video again. This one was coming along nicely.

Fans kept asking for more Phil and Dan time. Phil just couldn't do it.

Every time he and Dan talked it was now awkward. Awkward small talk or mindless gibberish. Unless in front of the camera, then they joked around and were friends.

Phil was bored and started into the kitchen, he just couldn't talk to Dan tonight.

"How will I tell him? Will he avoid me? Probably not anymore than he already does. That kiss he denies, it's like he remembers but tries harder to forget." Phil thought aloud.

He walked in the kitchen and saw Dan wasn't sitting in the living room playing Guild Wars 2.

"How odd," Phil thought. "He is always out here. Guess not for tonight."

Phil grabbed a drink from the fridge and fled back in retreat to his room. He heard the door slowly shut behind him and he opened his can and took a swig.

He was getting tired so he decided he'd take a nap, just so he could get his energy up.

He woke up around three in the morning and heard a stir. He laughed at himself, being scared of a stir. Then he saw he had a tumblr notification. Well, he always had notifications...but this one stood out.

"Phil, when are you and Dan just going to make out already? Just go ahead and do it, your Phans will thank you later."  
Phil decided right then, he had to talk to Dan.

Phil wiped away a tear at the thought. He fixed his collar and then slowly opened the door to see if Dan was out.

He looked across the hall and saw Dan's lamp on.

"Good, he's up right now."

He knocked lightly on the door, but heard no answer so he turned the knob.

What awaited him on the other side, however, was not what he expected.

Dan was at his desk, laptop screen up. His headphones were on and it made it obvious what Dan was doing.

Phil took another step in, and out of curiosity looked closer. He saw two men, both with enormous cocks sucking one another off. He also saw Dan, vigorously moving his left hand up and down his shaft watching intently. His headphones were plugged in, the reason why Dan hadn't heard Phil.

Phil was oblivious now to the screen and was watching Dan, who had now noticed his reflection on the screen and turned his chair around, unplugging the headphones in the process, as Dan made his big finish all over the floor.

"Ack! Phil, please just...out!" Dan said trying to cover himself whilst Phil looked away. He quickly scurried across the hall to his own room.

He and Dan both masturbated, with no girlfriends and both of them being antisocial it was common. However, they always went in the bathroom and locked the door when they did. Never out in the open for fear what just happened would happen.

Or they'd be filming and want a glimpse of the other and catch their roommate doing the naughty by themselves.

Phil looked down and saw he was hard.

"Well this is awkward..." he mumbled.

He turned around and saw Dan, now fully clothed, standing in the doorway.

"Phil, I'm sorry you had to see that. I saw you were asleep and, well I guess I hadn't imagined you'd wake back up so soon."

"Dan, you don't have to apologize. We all have...urges." Phil stuttered, trying to hide his semi.

"I know but, I mean I came right in front of you. Not to mention you saw and heard my dirty little secret."

Phil had forgotten all about the gay porn, but Dan hadn't.

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked innocently.

"The porn? It was two men, and no before you start questioning, no I'm not gay."

"Then why do you watch gay porn?" Phil questioned, genuinely confused now.

"Well, you see...um I'm not gay. I actually don't understand how or why but I find two men extremely attractive. Especially the cry of a submissive man underneath the sturdy arms of the one whom is underneath him." Dan said, he couldn't stop the flood of hormones now entering his system.

Phil and Dan both were now stiff, testosterone filling their veins. Phil knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Dan, I'm not sure if we should discuss this. I mean you and I..." Phil began before he felt Dan's hands on his shoulders.

"Phil, we're both horny and there's no doubt about it. I'm not an idiot...and well, I have been meaning to ask you. Since we're both single, and well we both have urges...would you be terribly offended if I asked you to be my quintessential fuck buddy?" Dan was beginning to get flustered. This was such an awkward question to ask a friend. Not only that but they were straight. At least in Dan's mind, and in his mind this all made sense.

Phil was flabbergasted. The man he had wanted for so long now just asked if they could be temporary lovers.

"Dan, I...I don't know about this. I mean we live together, and what if this doesn't work out?" Before Phil could finish his rant though he felt those strong hands on him again. However this time, they were meant with a much more gentle tone.

"It doesn't make us gay, dear Phil. I read about this online actually, a lot of young men do this. Straight and single young men who are just looking for a way to release without using their hands. Still strictly on a friendship basis, and still single, and still straight...no one has to know. If it will make you more comfortable we don't have to do hardcore stuff yet."

Dan knew consciously that he wanted women...but every man has some homosexual tendencies. Dan also knew Phil was borderline bisexual. Dan knew more about Phil than he let on. He had seen Phil in his sleep moan the name of an occasional male friend. He also knew that he himself loved watching two men have sex.

"How would it feel," he thought "to have anal with Phil? Who would be the dominant?"

"Let's start easy..." Phil said, snapping Dan back into reality. "Nothing too serious...but I am growing uncomfortable, in a most pleasant way." He said smirking.

Phil decided to take the lead now, pushing Dan into the desk chair. Phil grasped Dan's useless belt and unbuckled it. Dan sighed, this was perfect. A new way to let go.

Phil was careful to leave Dan's pants for last, as he slipped off his own shirt. Then he leaned over Dan and gently bit his neck. Enough for Dan to feel without getting a hickey. He slid off Dan's shirt, grazing over his now stiff crotch.

Dan couldn't continue to wait, so he began to peel off his jeans. Phil laughed, "You're so antsy, wait a second and I'll help you there."

Phil was dragging this moment out, he felt like this was a dream and any moment he'd wake up and have to live in reality. Phil removed Dan's boxers and just stared for a glorious moment.

"Phil, are you alright?" Dan asked, eyes shining with concern.

"Yes, marveling in the shadow of this glorious structure. How on earth have you hidden this for so long? And how did I not notice earlier when you were wanking?"

"While you did see me come all over the floor, I was hiding the true size with the fact I still had all my clothes on. And you have far too many clothes on."

"You wait just a minute...I'm not finished with you." Phil said as Dan reached for his buttons.

Phil tried to quiet Dan by grazing his tongue along the underside of Dan's cock. He heard Dan gasp and then saw his head fly back in pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Phil teased.

"Just keep going...you're doing perfectly."

Phil tried to continue without coming himself. He took the head in his mouth and began to suck gently. Going deeper and deeper with each passing second.

"Phil, I'm going to...I'm going to..."

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*

Phil's alarm clock rung. He was in a daze, and he couldn't remember what had been happening.

He looked next to him, sure he hadn't been dreaming. The bed was empty of everyone but lion.

He tried to find a trace but all he found was a few of his own discarded clothes and a computer full of notifications sitting near him.

"What on earth...I'm sure I wasn't dreaming."

He looked over across the hall and saw Dan curled up in his bed.

Maybe what he thought had happened was only just a dream...


	2. Chapter 2: So Wrong, It's Right

**Really quick Author's Note: If you follow the story I would REALLY appreciate you leave a little review. Nothing big, I just want to know that people like it! Also...I don't own, nor can I control Dan or Phil (sadly). So on with the story! :D**

* * *

Phil stirred in his bed. It had been a couple of days since his vivid yet sadly not true dream.

He and Dan had begun to patch up their broken off-screen friendship. The awkward kiss story was distant in Dan's memory and friends had begun to move on to better stories, so for now he and Phil were just having fun being friends.

"Hey Phil, come in here!" Dan yelled across the flat.

Phil walked over to where Dan was sitting playing Guild of Wars 2...again. He just wanted to show Phil something funny.

Phil laughed, "Dan you're so...dumb."

"Shut up Phil, no one asked you." Dan said pretending to pout momentarily as he continued playing the game.

"Have you already eaten?"

"Nope, I'm starving though."

"Fine, pancakes?"

"As long as they're freaking Delia Smith pancakes, now I'll continue playing my game."

Phil began to cook as Dan continued yelling at the game.

"Dan, I have the freaking Delia Smith pancakes ready."

"One second..." Dan murmured.

Phil sat on the couch and watched Dan finish up what he was doing. Then he began to talk, it was time to confess.

"Dan, go ahead and eat I think we need to talk."

Dan grabbed his own plate and then sat down next to Phil.

"Okay, start talking." He said stuffing bites of pancakes in his mouth.

"Well, there's really only one thing I need to talk about. It's an important thing though."

Dan smirked, thinking that it was about something very unimportant and silly.

"Well, Dan...I had a dream about you the other night. Nothing terribly bad...actually it was a nice dream."

Dan prepared himself, maybe he was going to ask to make a video analyzing dreams again.

"Okay, well I can tell you what it means. We could even make a hilarious segment of Super Amazing Project on it."

"Well...that would be a strange to put in a video. It started pretty normally really. It started with me just relaxing in my room, I thought I was awake the whole time actually. But then, I decided to check on you...for some reason. And all of a sudden I caught you doing...something I shouldn't have seen. So I went back to my room...and some more stuff happened between us..." Phil said trying his best now to not just blurt it out.

"I'm so confused just tell me!"

"Dan, I think that I'm gay." Phil blurted out anyway.

Dan choked on his bite of pancake.

"You're what!? Does that mean...you had a dream about us...?" Dan couldn't even fathom what was now going on.

"Dan this is exactly what I didn't want...please listen to me."

"I'm going to my room, just give me a few minutes."

Dan put his plate on the counter and walked into his bedroom and locked the door.

Dan couldn't believe it. After all this time his best friend was gay. Not that there is anything wrong with it, it's just a lot to take in.

He sat on his bed just thinking.

_"Okay, so Phil is gay. But now what...? Is he going to tell anyone else? Has he told anyone else? I don't know what to think. I can't even begin to fathom what Phil is thinking now. He probably thinks I hate him. How did I not know he had a crush on me? Does he have a crush? Maybe I should go back and check on him."_

Phil closed his eyes and curled up in a ball. _"So this is how it feels to come out...now to do this in front of my parents, the rest of my friends...not the Internet though...never."_ He felt so alone. And Dan was now sitting in his room packing his bags probably. Best not to stay with a gay guy...

Phil felt tears beginning to stream down his face. He leaned his head down. Not wanting to imagine Dan now.

Dan walked over and saw Phil, they weren't really the emotional types. Phil rarely cried, and Dan was only a sucker for a good movie or book.

He looked absolutely pitiful. Dan was so mad he had reacted that way...Phil was vulnerable and Dan had just made it worse by storming out without giving proper explanation.

Dan approached the couch a little closer, trying not to stir Phil. He quietly sat beside of him on the couch. Phil hadn't noticed though.

"Phil, look at me." Dan whispered in his ear.

"If you want to move out I'll understand." He whispered back, choking tears back.

"Oh, Phil I'm not moving out. Just look at me."

Phil looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and he had streams of tears running down from his eyes.

Dan suddenly reached out to him and locked him in a warm, loving embrace.

"Dan, stop you're just making things worse." Phil whimpered, trying to break free even though he just wanted to stay here for eternity.

"No, Phillip you will sit here with me whether you want to or not. Phil, we have been friends for a long time. Even if you told me you were really born a woman and decided tonight that you wanted to go to a bar in a dress I'd support and love you...no matter what. So what if you are gay? I'm not, nor do I plan to become gay at any point. I knew we were both bi, and sometimes people realize that they only want one. You just chose you want men. I don't care, bring all the men home you wish. It's your life and even the Internet can't tell you how to feel or whom to feel it with. Now, about this whole dream..."

Phil cringed, he should have never even brought up the dream.

"Why don't we not talk about that," Phil said after a few moments of silence.

Dan was playing with Phil's hair. Phil couldn't even begin to think straight. To the outside world, it looked like they were totally in love. That was what broke Phil's heart.

"Phil, you can tell me anything. I just want to know more of what happened."

"Well, it started with me rehearsing what I blurted out to you earlier. I got frustrated and decided to just go to bed. Then I woke up and checked on you, and you were..."

"I was what?" Dan asked curiously. "Was I in the nude or something?" He said chuckling.

"Not exactly, you were wanking. And then you saw me and you jumped and came all over the floor of your bedroom."

Dan was now laughing, in a sweet rather than teasing way.

"Well, that's already a rather disturbing dream."

"It wasn't that bad, then you yelled at me to get out. So I went over to my room and you came over to apologize. Then you began talking about how you were watching gay porn and it was a turn on to see a submissive man, which in hindsight was extremely odd and should have tipped me off that it was in fact a dream. Then you somehow came to an arrangement where we were friends with benefits and so we started taking off clothes. Then right before my alarm went off that morning we were both nude and I was sucking you off. You were just about to come when the dream ended."

Phil looked down shamefully, he should have just lied and said he didn't remember much. If Dan wasn't disturbed before, now he would be completely disgusted.

"Phil, look at me. Don't be ashamed, did I ever tell you about the time I had a dream about one of my friend's mum?"

"No, don't try to make me feel better by telling a fake story."

"No, I'm not lying! I told my friend and we never spoke again. Sometimes we compulsively dream about someone we're close to. For you, you dreamed about an encounter with me simply because you were nervous about telling me. It also sounds like you have a little schoolboy crush on me too."

"Dan, you don't understand. I-" Phil started to say before Dan cut him off.

"I do understand...Phil do you like me? Do you want me? Do you just want to rip off my clothes right now and give it to me?" Dan said, an edge of both playfulness and seriousness in his tone.

Phil was seated between Dan's legs, his head resting right above Dan's torso. However, as Dan spoke Phil tried to get away again. Nothing could be worse than no only getting hard but doing so in front of the man who now knew you wanted him.

"Dan, please just let me go. This teasing me is becoming irritating."

"Phil," Dan said letting him go but asking him to sit back down. "Please, sit down. If you don't want to sit with me at least sit across from me. If nothing else gets done today I at least want to get some answers out of you."

"Dan, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know, do you want me? Do you sincerely think that as we are right now we'd both be happy if we just began dating?"

"Well, do you want the selfish answer or the honest answer?"

"Either one, or both. Just answer me, and look me in the eye."

Phil looked up, Dan's eyes staring into his own. "The selfish answer...yes I do, I think we would be perfect together. Friends act close, but we're even closer. To me, we're soul mates. Meant to be together. My honest answer however, you're bi I know that but you prefer women. But have you ever wondered why it never worked out with a girl?"

"I chalk it up to the fact I am thoroughly flawed in every way possible and women find my face repulsive."

"Shut up Dan, you're perfect. You have beautiful eyes, a beautiful complexion, and a body for others to be jealous of. Your cute little dimple just makes your face light up when you smile. I think you are the most gorgeous human being I've ever met."

Dan blushed, to hear that from someone whom he was incredibly close to meant so much more than what a fan could ever say.

"Phil, you talk as if you are a repulsive monster." Dan said suddenly, looking away from Phil now.

"I'm really not that attractive, have you seen me lately."

"Well, despite the fact that your beautiful face is covered with streaks of tears, and your eyes are completely bloodshot you are handsome."

"Quit lying," Phil muttered. He was flattered by Dan but he didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not, when have I ever in my life lied to you?"

"Never I guess, I just think you want to make me feel better so now you're lying about something that shouldn't be lied about."

Phil was crying again. He usually was very composed, if he cried it was behind closed doors and no one knew.

Before Phil could even realize what was happening, he felt Dan's lips on his.

The kiss was short, and ended abruptly.

"How do you feel now?" Dan asked, looking into Phil's deep blue eyes with a new light.

He was speechless.

"I feel...I feel confused."

"Phil, you are perfect to me...maybe I didn't realize it because I didn't want to realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that...you're right..." Dan said, hating to admit being wrong.

But in this instance, it seemed that it was okay for him to be wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Shower Time

**If you read this, I appreciate a review. It lets me know what you do like, what you don't like, and what you think I can work on. Also, I've tagged my little bit of smut...it isn't really essential to the plot, read it or not it's up to you. Thanks again! (:**

* * *

Dan looked beside him, Phil cuddled up next to him.

Just yesterday he and Phil were still friends and nothing more.

Dan sighed and began playing with Phil's hair again. Phil stirred a little, but then adjusted to laying on Dan's stomach.

_"Phil looks so innocent when he's asleep. You would never know last night he had been so..."_

Phil looked up at Dan. He was feigning sleep now just so Dan would continue toying with his hair. Dan had his eyes closed, head back.

_"I wonder what he might be thinking about?"_ Phil wondered.

"Mmm, Dan?" Phil murmured.

Dan was pulled out of his reverie.

"What is it sweetheart? Go back to sleep. I'll make us something."

"I'm up already, but I'd love some cereal."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Dan said kissing Phil's forehead.

Dan picked up his discarded pajama bottoms and pulled them on, then walked into the kitchen. He poured he and Phil a portion of cereal and then brought it back to his bedroom.

"A little breakfast in bed, my favorite. And I'm not even sick."

"Well, after last night...you need a little actual nourishment." Dan said smiling.

"I wouldn't mind the other type..." Phil said. "Let me eat first though, I'm starving."

They ate without many words between them. After the previous morning they were a bit scared to talk.

"So last night was...something." Dan said trying to break the silence.

"You want to talk about it?" Phil said, glaring at Dan.

"I was trying to make conversation...that is all. Why are you snapping? Did you not enjoy it or something?"

"That wasn't what I was saying! How did you get that?"

"Then what are you saying Phil?" Dan snapped back. The tension in the room was making it hard to focus.

Phil looked at Dan who was visibly hurt by what Phil had said.

"It was my first time, well not really my first time I guess. Just my first sexual encounter with a guy. I didn't know what to think. You were perfect, considering we didn't do anything but a little oral."

"Considering? Well I didn't really know what I was doing either. Unless you'd like for me to rock your world right this very second." Dan said pushing Phil down onto the bed.

"Dan, it's too early!" Phil whined.

"Too bad, come here." Dan said hastily pressing his lips against his.

Phil wiggled himself out from under Dan.

"Dan, stop."

Dan collapsed on the bed. "Fine, I'll rock your world later then."

"Look, you spilled the cereal all over your bed..."

"I like the sticky mess, leave it."

Phil crawled back into Dan's bed and snuggled next to him.

"Is this going to work?"

"Is what going to work?" Dan asked flipping himself over on his back.

"Us, you know...together?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't want there to be an awkward silence every time we wake up the morning after. And I don't want us to fight."

"Fights are inevitable...you know what the greatest thing is? The makeup sex afterwards..."

Phil looked at Dan, who was now smiling and leaning his head back.

"Well why don't we get in a fight right now?" Phil said looking up at Dan.

"No, I'm thinking we should go get a shower so we can accomplish something."

"Accomplish what?"

Dan continued smiling. "I don't know...why don't you jump in the shower and find out?"

Phil looked at Dan curiously. "Why the shower?"

"So you can get dressed silly," Dan said pushing Phil on the floor.

"For what, and that hurt."

"I'll tell you later," Dan said getting off the bed and heading into his bathroom.

"Wouldn't you like to conserve water?" Phil said suggestively.

"Come here," Dan said pulling Phil over to him. He wrapped him in his arms and put his chin on top of Phil's head. "Phil, I don't think I even realized how much I care about you."

At that moment they weren't just AmazingPhil or danisnotonfire...they were friends, soul mates. They were there for each other. They needed each other.

Phil tried pulling away, just like he'd done the previous day. Dan wouldn't let go though. Dan kissed the top of Phil's head and then released him.

"Now about that shower?" Phil said, a stray tear running down his face. He now knew what it felt like to be truly loved by someone who didn't have to.

Dan wiped the tears away with his thumb and then kissed his forehead.

"Come on," Dan said tugging on Phil's hand and leading him into his bathroom.

Dan pushed Phil on the counter and kissed him. His tongue pushed inside of Phil's mouth and explored. Phil once again pulled away, but this time to get undressed.

"Come on Dan, we don't have all day." Phil said smirking as Dan took off what little amount of clothes he still had on. Phil turned the shower on to the hottest setting their skin could comfortably withstand and then waited for Dan.

Dan playfully pushed Phil in and then closed the shower door.

The two of them embraced for a moment, reveling in not only the warmth of the water but also the entwining of their bodies.

_**BEGIN LEMON - SKIP TO NEXT BAR IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ!**_

* * *

Dan pulled away now soaking his hair in the water.

"Phil, have you ever had shower sex before?" Dan said in a playful tone, putting shampoo in his hair.

"Can't say that I have...are you in the mood?" Phil said then looked down and saw Dan was very in the mood.

Dan was washing the suds out of his hair when Phil leaned down.

"Phil, why don't we try something else out this time?" Dan said turning Phil around and then slamming his hands onto the shower wall.

"Dan!" Phil said half surprised, but also very turned on.

"Shh, I'll go slow...I don't want to hurt you." Dan growled in his ear.

Phil felt Dan push inside, first with his fingers. He pushed with one, then two and gradually increased until he had stretched the hole.

Phil moaned, it was painful and pleasurable at the same time. Dan took his fingers out and began stroking Phil.

"Dan," Phil was completely unaware Dan was inside until he hit the spot. "Dan, oh Dan...please don't stop!" Phil moaned again as Dan rocked his hips in a steady and pleasurable pace, making sure he was also stroking Phil's erect member at the same time.

"Phil, are you close?" Dan said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, just keep going...I'm going to...I'm going to...ahhh Dan!" Phil said as he came slowly in Dan's hands. Phil's breathing, now extremely erratic was enough to send Dan to his own orgasm.

"Oh, Phil!" Dan said now pulling out of Phil and slumping down to the bottom of the shower. Dan was breathing heavily, trying to control his still hard cock. "So, that really just happened." He said finally as Phil pulled him onto his feet and continued their shower.

* * *

"Yes it did...I enjoyed it...a lot." Phil said washing the last bits of conditioner from his hair.

"I'm glad, now onto what we're going to do today..."

"What do you have in mind?" Phil asked curiously as he turned off the shower.

They both stepped out and grabbed a towel. The dried themselves a bit before going back into Dan's room.

"Well, I was thinking since it is Tuesday...and my live show is tonight..." Dan started, not finishing his thoughts.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Phil asked.

"Well you'll wait and see now won't you?" Dan said, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Phil knew this was probably going to end badly.


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee and Sex

**This chapter contains a small scene of a somewhat graphic sexual encounter. I own nothing. Please leave a review...it would be greatly appreciated, thanks! (:**

* * *

Dan opened up his closet door, trying to figure out what he was going to wear for the remainder of the day.

He and Phil had apparently been in the shower for about an hour and a half, and it was now around three in the afternoon.

He opted for his normal baggy jeans and with it being nearly October, he pulled out a button up to keep warm.

"Hey Phil, would you like to go out this afternoon? I need coffee!" Dan said peering into Phil's bedroom now.

"I guess, now about your live show?" Phil said fixing his hair.

"What about it, it's going to be a normal one. I just wondered if maybe when you came in you might want to make a little announcement."

"So two days in and you want to tell the Internet before our parents?" Phil asked, rolling his eyes at Dan's puppy dog face.

"Something tells me that you want to make a trip to Manchester soon...do you think your parents will take it okay?"

"I think so, and your parents?"

"I'll be honest, I think my mom thought we moved in together because I was coming out of the closet."

Phil smiled before bringing out his straightener, "Jesus, so she thinks we've been together all this time?"

"I imagine...she won't mind. Maybe we can Skype my parents later."

"Whatever you want my darling, but excuse me while I finish getting ready. Meet you in the lounge in about ten minutes?" Phil said shooing Dan out the door.

Dan walked back over into his bathroom, which was now a wet mess. He wiped the steam off of his mirror and dried his hair. The new shorter style required a lot less time to do.

He walked into the lounge and pulled on his shoes. Phil was always the one who took forever to get ready, so Dan looked at his laptop and began checking his numerous websites.

Tumblr, which he secretly loved because it had all the weirdest fans, was especially creepy today. He began wasting time reblogging numerous posts from his friends and a few of his fans.

"Dan, Tumblr will be here when we get back." Phil said, surprising him.

Dan pushed himself off the couch and then grabbed the apartment keys off the table.

"Okay, come on." Dan said opening the door and ushering Phil out.

For a normal couple, it would be okay to hold hands in public. But for the two of them, without alerting their fans they couldn't.

As they walked onto the lift and the doors shut, Phil pushed Dan against the wall and kissed him.

As the doors opened again, putting them on the ground floor Phil pulled away and walked out.

"That's for all the times I won't be able to kiss you until we get back into the apartment."

Dan walked closely next to him, fighting the urge to entwine his fingers with his new lover.

"Phil, eventually we're going to have to tell our fans...I can't fight the urge to just kiss you when I feel the need all the time."

"Dan, it's too risky right now. Don't you understand?" Phil said, a pleading look in his eyes.

They were on their way to Starbucks which was not far from their flat. Phil had stopped the flow of traffic around them.

"I don't see why I have to hide how I feel. How you felt yesterday, hiding something...I don't want to have to feel like that in front of the people you and I both should thank for helping bring us together."

Phil shook his head and continued heading in the direction of their favorite coffee shop.

It was unusually quiet and not busy, but a perfect place to talk to Phil.

They ordered their drinks and found the booth in the back. Secluded, they could do just about anything they wanted.

"Dan, I don't mean to snap. I don't want you to hate me either. I just think right now, you and I both are still figuring this whole us thing out."

"Us thing? Are you saying that we're just in it for the sex right now?"

"No! No Dan, listen to me."

"I'm hearing you loud and clear..." Dan said. "You want the sex and the attention but when I want to bring us out into the public and show you off you shy away."

"Dan, hear me out. You aren't listening. Dan, right now I love you with all my heart."

"You're just saying that because I just fucked you. You don't love me."

"No I'm not! I'm saying it because I want you in my life. I just don't want to have to deal with the fans right now. Do you know how many happy and sad people we will have?"

"A real fan wouldn't care if I wanted to marry a llama right now."

Phil leaned across the table and kissed Dan again, this time slipping in his tongue. Dan, despite being mad with him couldn't help but pull him closer and allow him to continue the kiss.

Dan wanted nothing more than to take Phil right here. But he knew, they were in public.

Dan pulled himself away, slowly and begrudgingly.

"Does that make you feel better, now all of Starbucks knows we're out." Phil said, brushing his thumb across Dan's cheek.

Dan looked at his phone, wanting for 9 to hurry so he could do his live show. They were lovely, and he enjoyed them but he hated doing them earlier than usual because then his fans would get upset.

"Phil, what do you say we go back to the apartment and start filming on a new video?"

"A video about what," Phil asked not wanting to start another fight.

"Not sure yet, we'll decide that later."

They walked back to their building and headed straight into their door.

When the door shut behind them, Phil quickly pushed Dan against it.

Dan softly moaned as Phil pulled the collar down on his shirt and gently bit him.

"Do you like that," Phil asked releasing Dan's arms from his grip.

Dan, not one to be taken advantage of then began to take back dominance. While Phil wasn't paying attention, he tackled him onto the floor falling on top of him.

Phil fumbled with the buttons of his shirt as Dan leaned down to kiss him.

"Phil, calm down..." Dan said noticing Phil was shaking.

"Don't you want to...? Before your live show?" Phil asked.

"Well, I wouldn't really mind but I think you need a break. Be still, I'll take care of you. And if I'm a few minutes late, then so be it...Phil is more important than being danisnotonfire right now."

Dan leaned back down to kiss Phil, he wanted a less hasty and more loving kiss this time. He moved off of Phil's waist and pulled him over to the set of beanbag chairs in their living room.

"Dan, what exactly are you doing?" Phil asked sitting down where Dan had told him to.

"Just lean your head back, enjoy yourself. I don't know how good I am at this..."

Dan knelt in front of Phil, who was reclining. Dan then began going to work, unbuckling the belt Phil had on. He pried Phil's jeans open and then saw that Phil was far more well endowed than he had imagined.

Dan gasped audibly, alerting Phil who was now embarrassed.

"What, is there something wrong with it?" Phil asked, trying to cover himself without succeeding.

"Phil, don't hide! You're completely perfect. I just, well in the shower this morning you didn't feel that big."

"Oh, well..." Phil said, resuming his previous position.

Dan figured out the quickest way to get rid of Phil's pants and then tore them off.

He had never done this before...and he didn't want to hurt Phil or embarrass himself.

Dan leaned down and with a single flick of his tongue sent a shudder down Phil's body. He did it again, to make sure he hadn't imagined it. He tried again, Phil moaned this time.

"You're a tease..." Phil said arching his back.

Dan leaned back down and dragged his tongue from the base and then up to the tip. Before Phil could make another move Dan already had the head in his mouth. He shifted his position, moving down further. He began bobbing his head up and down on Phil's cock. Phil's hand rested on the back of his head, guiding him. Phil was getting close, so he pulled away for a second getting a soft moan out of Phil.

"Am I doing okay?" Dan asked, moving back down.

Phil's fingers started pulling at Dan's hair. Dan moaned loudly as he continued pleasing Phil.

"Dan, keep doing what you're doing. I'm...ack I'm getting really close!" Phil's hips bucked a little as Dan moved quicker. "Oh, Dan...Dan!" Phil said releasing in the back of Dan's throat.

Dan pulled away and wiped the corners of his mouth. He stood up and stretched his legs, making his way to the bathroom to quickly rinse his mouth out.

"My live show is in less than twenty minutes." He said, finding Phil now fully clothed on the couch.

"Come sit down for a second then." Phil said patting the spot beside of him.

"I don't want to skip the show, but I feel like I'm not in the right mind to actually do it."

"Do you want to do it with me?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Dan, can you promise me something?" Phil said, turning very serious.

"I'd do anything for you at this very moment."

"Don't even mention us...I don't want it to go spreading about on Tumblr that 'Phan iz reeeel!' Not right now at least. When you come and get me, keep restraint. When you're done, we can make love and kiss and hold hands or whatever you like. Just not in front of the camera."

Dan looked away, "Phil I wasn't going to say anything. I know how to handle myself."

"I just want you to promise me."

"I promise, I won't say anything."

Dan looked at his clock again, seeing he still had a little bit of time before the show. He cuddled up closer to Phil and then kissed him again.

He slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth, feeling Phil try to do the same. Dan put his hand on the back of Phil's head and knotted his fingers in his hair. Dan, who had been very calm up until now was feeling so frustrated. He wanted nothing more than to sit there on the couch and kiss his best friend.

The timer on his phone went off, signaling it was now nine. Dan ignored it and continued his passionate kiss with Phil. A few moments passed before Dan looked back down. They had been sitting there a good fifteen minutes and people were getting antsy.

"Dan, go ahead. I'll be in here on my laptop when you're ready for me." Dan walked back into his room with his laptop and shut the door.

He forgot the mess he and Phil had made and tried his best to clean it up. He opened his laptop and began, finding his fans had gotten worried.

Phil sat in the lounge area, now a little bored not having Dan. He decided to start cooking, it seemed like a good idea. A little romantic dinner for he and Dan. Even thought it was nine at night he figured it wouldn't really matter.

He looked in the pantry and found the ingredients for pasta, deciding that it would be good.

Dan was laughing again, even if he was in a bad mood when he started the show he was now happy again. Smiling at all the random comments he could catch in the chat.

"Okay guys, tell me what your favorite television show is." He said reading through the comments.

He smelled a hint of tomato coming from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, since I'm almost done with the show why don't we visit Phil? I think I smell dinner." The chat box was going crazy, "Guys, stop with the Phan iz reel!" Here he is, Dan said turning the laptop around to find Phil making a lovely dinner.

"Hi guys! As you can see, I totally fail at cooking. But I was hungry, and I didn't want to order anything."

"You see, I have my own personal butler. Come here, dinner will be fine with you not watching it." Dan said sitting on the couch.

Phil followed him over and sat down.

"The chat is going crazy! You guys I can't read it when it's going so fast," Phil said smiling. People were taking snap shots and saying all kinds of things.

"Hey Phil so I think I'm going to end this show a little early. What do you say we end with something special?" Dan asked smiling at Phil.

"Like what?"

"A truth or dare! Everyone put in a truth or a dare whatever we find first will be it." Dan said, moving the laptop up a little to hold Phil's hand for a brief moment. "Hm, I think we'll take this truth. How many times have you ever made a video and then deleted it by mistake? For me, I've never done it. Phil?"

"Once, I had a huge file and didn't realize I'd named it something weird and then deleted the whole thing."

"Okay guys, well Phil and I are going to enjoy dinner. I'll see you on Thursday for the new video!" Dan said hitting the end button and watching it end. Phil leaned over at that very moment right before the screen showed a new person and kissed Dan.

"Crap! I didn't wait for it to finish...I wonder if anyone saw that?" Phil said now jumping up and running back into the kitchen.

"Phil, I'm sure no one saw...don't worry about it. And even if someone did...I doubt they could prove it."

Dan didn't make a huge deal of it, walking over to the stove and finishing dinner while Phil stood there shaking again.

"Dan, I'm a moron."

"Shut up, go into the lounge I'll bring you something. Stop worrying."

Phil walked in and turned on the television, ignoring the laptop. He tried to relax as Dan brought him a plate.

"Well, what I wanted to be a sweet romantic dinner has gone awry."

Dan wrapped an arm around him as he sat his plate on the table. Phil leaned in closer, also placing his plate down.

"Sweetheart, shh. Don't get so worked up about it. So what a few fans saw us kiss maybe? They might post it on Tumblr...so what?"

"I just don't want people to find out by accident."

"Breathe, it'll all be okay in the morning."

They continued eating dinner, trying to forget what had happened. Phil fell asleep in Dan's arms, forcing Dan to stay there. But he didn't mind, it was adorable.

Dan knew right then, every little thing would be alright with Phil by his side.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Phil's Parents

**So sorry for having to re-upload but forgot to tag my slash (PM me if you think I should stop cuz it is quite annoying). Also, I have a couple announcements coming to my account page. So stay tuned for that. Also, the next "chapter" will be put up as a set I think because if I only give one without the other I may have some mad fans. So, anyway stay tuned for chapters 6 and 7 and if you want (which means you should) you can interact with me on my various accounts that I will have links for on my author page. Have a great week and please review! (:**

* * *

Dan had dreaded this day. Not many times in his life did he wish to disappear, but today he did.

"So, Phil why did you ask to have such a formal meeting?" Phil's mum asked, sitting across from both of them.

It had been nearly two weeks since Phil's confession and their steamy sexual encounter in the shower. Phil, who was never very demanding, felt bad he was hiding his sexuality and his boyfriend from his parents. They had yet to tell Dan's parents who they were hopefully going to visit during the holidays. But now they had traveled back to Phil's hometown, opting to tell them face-to-face and not online.

"Well mum, there's a reason. I just don't know how you're going to take it."

"Just spit it out son," Phil's father chimed in.

Phil's parents were the friendliest people, but if you worried them they would assume the worst.

"I'm..." Phil couldn't form words. His family was the only thing he cared about in the world next to Dan and his fans. He didn't want to hide the truth anymore so he just said it. "Mum, dad I'm gay."

Phil's mum's eyes widened a little, "Well Phillip...that was definitely not what we expected you to say."

Dan could only sit there, figuring it would be better to just be quiet. He dreaded telling his own parents, not knowing how they would react either.

"We're happy, and we only wanted to tell you so you'd know. I feel terrible for having kept this a secret."

"A secret? We thought this had happened far before now." Phil's mum smiled. She got up from her chair and sat next to Phil and hugged him. "We wouldn't care if you were gay, even if you weren't with Dan. But since it is, and we already know him...well that just makes it better."

Phil looked a little shocked, "You knew?"

Dan looked over at Phil, who had now entwined his fingers with Dan's.

"Phil, we've known since Dan moved in with you. It was just going to be a matter of time before you figured it out too. Mums always know." She said smiling even brighter now.

"We're very glad you told us, but you didn't have to travel all this way. Are you going to be staying for the weekend?" His dad asked, going back to his newspaper.

"We'd like to stay for the weekend if you don't mind. Our bags are just outside the door. We didn't know if you would allow us or not."

"Of course, we'd love to have you! You have to stay in separate rooms though…I won't allow any funny business under my roof."

Dan smiled at Phil, who had pulled him up off the couch.

"Don't worry mum, Dan will stay in the spare bedroom next to mine." Phil said embracing his mum.

She hugged him back, and then made her way into the kitchen.

"Well, get your bags and settle in. Lunch will be ready shortly."

Phil pulled Dan along with him, going out to get their bags. He handed Dan his bag and then walked up the stairs and made his way down the hall. Phil took Dan's bag again and threw it into the spare room. Afterward he grabbed Dan's hand once again and pulled them both into Phil's old room.

The room looked a lot like his bedroom at the apartment, just a bit smaller.

"How do you feel about a little mid-afternoon romp?" Phil asked, pushing Dan against the wall and placing kisses on his jaw.

"What about your parents?" Dan asked, a small moan escaping his lips. "Your mum already said no funny business."

"She doesn't have to know," Phil retorted back. He pushed a hand under Dan's shirt, running his fingers up his abdomen.

"Phil, please…" Dan said before they heard a knock.

"Boys, lunch is ready…I didn't think you heard me from up here."

Phil muttered under his breath, "Dammit, maybe later when they've gone to bed." He kissed Dan's cheek before unpinning him and reopening the door.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand again and then made his way back down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen, grabbing the delicious meal Phil's mum had made and sat at the table.

"So boys, how long have you been dating?" His mum asked after a long, awkward silence.

"Um…I'm not sure. Dan?"

"Two weeks, Phil came out to me first. We talked about it, and I guess I kind of came out by default when we started kissing."

"Oh, well then…Dan have you told your parents yet?"

"No, we're waiting until the holidays. My parents are out-of-town and we thought we'd give them the same courtesy as you and tell them in person."

Lunch passed quickly after that, them all exchanging small talk.

Dan was extremely uncomfortable, even though he liked Phil's parents he felt like they were judging him. During dinner, they asked him about university. He replied with the fact he had stopped for the time being, focusing on his videos and various other things which got him a very disapproving look.

Phil suggested watching a movie after dinner; they picked 21 Jump Street as the two of them had already seen it.

"Mum, this movie is really good." Phil said with a huge grin on his face.

Dan smiled, looking at Phil from across the room. Even though he was older, he acted just like a huge little kid. It was one of his most endearing qualities. Dan also liked the fact that attitude seemed to disappear behind closed doors.

"Well your father and I will watch it, but we may fall asleep." His mum said taking a seat.

"That's fine; Dan and I will make sure the both of you get to bed." Phil said putting the disk into the player and walking back over to the couch.

His mum was sitting in the armchair, his dad in a recliner neither one really paying much attention. That left the couch unoccupied.

"Phil, can you grab a blanket? I'm kind of cold." Dan asked taking the remote and pressing play.

Phil walked into the linen closet and pulled one out, walking back over to Dan to sit with him.

"If you sit in between my legs it'll be easier to cover us both with the blanket," Phil whispered in Dan's ear.

He adjusted as they finally settled into watching the movie.

Phil smiled as he heard his parents laughing, which made him happy. He wanted his parents to be happy with his decision. He just wasn't sure if they really liked Dan as his boyfriend not just his friend.

Dan turned his head to look at Phil who wasn't even paying attention to the movie. He pushed against Phil, getting a slight moan from him.

"Phil, your parents are going to hear you if you're any louder." He said tilting his head back and kissing Phil.

"Hm…? Oh well I picked the movie because I didn't really feel like watching anything." He said nibbling the bottom of Dan's earlobe. Dan held back a moan, trying not to draw Phil's parents' attention. "They're really into the movie…and you know we do have a blanket over us." Phil said subtly gliding his hand over Dan's semi.

"Phil," Dan said getting louder.

Phil's mum looked over but quickly went back to the movie.

"Dan, we can't do this if you're going to be vocal." Phil said nuzzling the back of Dan's neck. He knew it was the one spot Dan was nervous of letting people touch.

Phil used both his hands to unbutton and unzip Dan's jeans, easily doing both without causing a stir.

Dan's upper body stiffened a little as he felt Phil's hand on his cock.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Dan said as he tried holding back a moan. In the relationship he was much more vocal than Phil, both in and out of their bedroom.

Phil knew what to do to make Dan cum right there, but instead pulled his hand back and put his arms around Dan.

Dan turned to glare at Phil who was smiling. Dan put his pants back on and turned so he could put his head on Phil's chest.

Dan had forgotten about everything for the moment, enjoying a quiet moment with Phil and drifting in and out of sleep as he tried watching the movie.

After a couple more hours of this Dan felt someone beginning to shake him.

"Dan, come on let's go to bed its late." He heard distantly. Dan yawned and stretched, trying to wake up. He stood up, feeling the blanket fall off him. He wiped his eyes, finally remembering where he was as he saw Phil also stand up. " You've been out for hours, the movie ended a while ago but you were so cute I didn't want to wake you. And then my leg fell asleep and then I decided that was enough."

"Where are your parents?" Dan asked yawning again.

"Asleep in their bedroom downstairs…my dad sleeps like a dead man and my mum has sleeping pills in her system, so if we go upstairs for a little rendezvous no one would know." Phil said already grabbing Dan's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Are you sure about this, I don't know how I feel about this with them in the floor directly beneath ours."

**SKIP TO NEXT LINE TO AVOID SLASH**

* * *

"Quit worrying," Phil said as he closed the door to his room and playfully pushed Dan on the bed. "Now how about we take off some of those clothes." He said climbing into the bed and slipping his own shirt off.

Dan pulled him closer, trying to kiss him but was denied.

"What?" He whined.

"Take off an item of clothing and maybe you'll get a kiss," Phil said taking charge.

Dan complied by unbuttoning his jeans and tossing them in the pile Phil had created on the floor.

"Remind me to gather my clothes before I go back to my assigned bedroom, I'd hate for your mom to discover my pants in here." Dan said laughing as he received a quick peck from Phil who had rolled onto the other side of the bed to remove his own pants.

"I don't know why she's being so strict about the two of us rooming together. I find it rather thrilling that we're disobeying direct orders though."

Dan laughed as he began removing his shirt. He threw it into the pile which now consisted of both their shirts, their pants, and Phil's socks he had felt the need to remove.

As Phil was beginning to remove his boxers Dan crawled beneath the bedcovers and removed his own.

"Hey Phil, why don't you come under here and snuggle? It's awfully cozy," he said as Phil crawled under and was immediately pinned down by him.

Phil wouldn't allow him though and pushed him back down on the bed, taking dominance.

"Oh no you don't," Phil said after placing another quick kiss on Dan's lips.

Dan whimpered, giving Phil his best pout.

"But Phillip, please?" He asked trying unsuccessfully to get back on top.

"No Daniel," he said fighting back. He moved one hand from supporting his upper body to stroking Dan slowly.

Dan, not having to keep quiet anymore moaned loudly.

"Come on, that's not fair…" he whined as he felt Phil move away.

"Would it make you feel better if we did it like my first time? The shower is right there…" Phil said gesturing to the bathroom down the hall.

"No, come on please I'm always top." Dan said taking this moment to push Phil over. He sat on Phil's waist leaning over to kiss him.

Phil pushed back again, this time not letting Dan whine. He wiggled himself out and took the opportunity to grab the lube he'd brought from his suitcase.

"It's my turn to top, get over it." Phil said assertively, crawling back into bed.

"Why on earth did you bring lube?" Dan asked falling onto his back.

"For this very reason, I'm used to this and you aren't." Phil said grabbing onto his headboard as he spread Dan's legs apart. "You ready?"

Dan whimpered at first as Phil slammed in full force. Phil leaned down, keeping a steady rhythm and trailed kisses from Dan's chest to his neck and finally on his lips. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, slipping his tongue in Phil's mouth. Phil gripped onto Dan's cock and began stroking him at the same rhythm he was pounding into him. Dan's mouth widened as he moaned loudly into Phil's mouth. They didn't break the kiss for several minutes, Dan getting louder and more vocal the more intense the moment got.

"Phil," Dan sighed. "I'm getting…oh I'm getting close."

"So am I," Phil said.

Dan moaned, "Phil, I love you. Don't stop, oh!" He said coming in Phil's hands. Phil pushed a couple more times before having his own orgasm.

He pulled out, falling back on the bed and then pulling Dan close. They lay on their sides looking into the other's eyes.

* * *

Phil kissed him again, playing with Dan's hair. They broke apart, a smile on both their lips.

"Just so you know, I love you too Dan."

"I know I said that in a moment of ecstasy but I did mean it. Phil, you are the only one for me."

Phil drew himself closer, wrapping his arms around Dan. Phil kissed Dan's forehead before Dan pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked seeing Dan collecting his things.

"My bedroom, I'm not getting caught by your mum tomorrow."

"Stay here, please? Stash your clothes under the bed and come back. She never has to know what happened. I just want to sleep with you in my arms."

Dan tossed his clothes under the bed, crawling back into the bed feeling Phil pull him so that they were spooning.

"Goodnight Phil," Dan said cuddling next to Phil.

"Goodnight Dan." He said hearing a light snore from his partner.

Phil smiled; this must be really what this is all about. Love had finally found him in the form of his best friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Sickness and Parties

**Stay tuned for an A/N at the bottom! (:**

"Phil baby, I would really rather stay home and take care of you." Dan said from the shower.

"You have to go to the party Dan. If neither of us show up Charlotte will be mad."

After staying with Phil's parents for a few days, they had traveled back home by train where Phil then came in contact with someone who gave him a cold. The entire week Dan had stayed home and taken care of him but an old friend of the both of them had called about coming to her housewarming party and she wanted them both to go.

"Charlotte's only having a small housewarming party, I wouldn't even be missed." He said coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist. "What should I wear?"

"Does that really matter?" Phil asked coughing.

"Yes it does, what about this?" He asked pulling out his favorite shirt with all the different patterns.

"You'll look sexy in whatever you put on." Phil said smiling. "I'm ready to be well I want a real kiss." He said pulling the sheets over his head.

"You will be better in a few days, and as soon as you are you'll get a kiss you won't soon forget." Dan said winking as he pulled on his boxers.

"Kinky, what will I do while you're gone? Maybe I'll watch a movie. And then after you get back I can cuddle up with you..."

"You should rest and keep drinking fluids."

"Gladly," Phil said as Dan finished getting dressed.

"Quit, you're making it harder and harder for me to leave." Dan said walking back to the bathroom and fixing his hair.

"Can I ask a favor please?"

"Anything my love."

"Please be home as soon as you can, I don't want you out all night."

"I will be home as soon as I can." Dan said moving to the bed to sit with him.

"And one more favor, have fun." He said as Dan quickly gave him a peck on the forehead.

"I will, now you get some rest." Dan pulled on his shoes and grabbed his pass for the tube off the nightstand. "If you need me, I'll have my phone."

He left the flat, grabbing his keys on the way out.

_"I hate leaving him so helpless. I'll have a few drinks at the party and then come straight home and get in bed with Phil."_

He walked down and got to the correct station. He showed his ticket and got on, finding it was easier to stand than find a place to sit.

Usually he and Phil would find a cozy place in the corner and snuggle during the ride. He daydreamed most of the ride, almost missing his stop. He exited out of the closest door and tried to remember the directions to Charlotte's flat.

After walking the short distance to his destination to go he knocked on the door.

He was greeted by a girl he didn't recognize. She was petite, looking incredibly tiny next to Dan. Her hair was dirty blonde, reaching just past her shoulder blades and falling in curls. What really startled him though was her eyes. They were sea green, her makeup setting off the intensity and boldness of the color. Dan was entranced by her startling beauty.

"Charlotte is that you?"

"Dan! It's so nice to see you again! Where is Phil?" She asked giving him a tight hug and then leading him into the door.

"Phil is feeling poorly but he wanted me to swing by to welcome you to London."

"I'm sorry to hear that give him my best wishes. Would you like something to drink?" She said pulling him into a room full of people and handing him a drink.

Dan surveyed the room, not finding any familiar faces. He tipped the glass back, tasting a heavy amount of alcohol.

"What's in this?" He asked the guy standing behind the bar.

"I just mixed something together. Would you like a cocktail?"

"Uh no thanks," Dan said nervously eyeing him.

He walked into the lounge area and sat next to a guy with cool hair, striking up a conversation.

Over the course of a couple of hours he had managed to down four of the random concoctions the bartender was making and had met most of the people in the room. Without Phil there, he was able to actually interact with more people as he was more social than Phil who would probably have clung to him the entire evening. Dan didn't mind, but it was a nice change of pace for him.

Dan walked into the smaller area where he heard music playing. Dan wasn't much of a dancer, but he had so much alcohol in his system he was rocking a little to the rhythm.

Charlotte spied him in the corner and called him over.

"Dan, come over and dance with me." She yelled over the people.

Dan walked over, feeling Charlotte's hand grasp his free one and pull him over to a less crowded area.

"There sure are a lot of people here Charlotte, how did you know so many?"

"Friends of friends, surprisingly a lot of people moved to London from Manchester. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Having a blast," Dan said downing the last of his fifth drink.

Charlotte smiled, wrapping her arms around Dan and grinding with him slowly in the corner.

Dan was completely wasted, and knew the trains wouldn't be going out for much longer. He continued dancing with Charlotte as he pulled out his phone and texted Phil.

**Phil, got caught up at the party and I'm pretty intoxicated. I'll see you in the morning as soon as possible. I love you, sleep tight tonight. ;)**

The message was a little more jumbled as Dan couldn't really read all the letters, but was very close to that. Charlotte had begun to dance more, not even noticing Dan had been texting.

"Dan, come with me." She said pulling them out of the crowd and into a smaller closet with a set of stairs leading up.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," she said dragging him upstairs with a coy grin.

Dan followed her closely, walking into the bedroom behind her.

"Where are we?" Dan asked as she turned on the dim lights.

"This is my bedroom; I saw you were getting a little uncomfortable downstairs." She said eyeing his crotch.

"Charlotte," Dan started but felt her lips press against his.

It was so different, after nearly a month together Dan was used to Phil's somewhat aggressive kisses. His little bit of stubble before he shaved, the way his lips moved effortlessly against his own. Charlotte was different, her lips softer, her tongue more gentle.

Dan could taste the small amount of cherry lip gloss on her lips covering up the harsh red lipstick she had on. Charlotte pulled away first, smiling as she walked into her bathroom. He heard the sink and could see she was taking off some of her makeup.

"I always did have a crush on you Dan, but I always thought you and Phil were together so I never did tell you. But now that you're here and we're alone…why don't we get cozy?" She said as she walked back in her bedroom finding Dan sitting on the bed.

"Charlotte I don't know that I…" Dan said before he looked up at her.

For the party she had worn a very modest dress, which she had now slipped off to reveal her less modest undergarments.

She pulled Dan into a sloppy kiss, feeling her tongue begging for entrance as he felt her hands making quick work of his jeans.

Dan's mind was foggy now; he couldn't remember where he was or even who he was kissing.

He slipped off his shoes, breaking the kiss to slip his jeans off. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Dan's mind was buzzing with thoughts, none of which involved Phil.

Charlotte pushed him on the bed, crawling onto his waist. Dan pawed at her bra, unhooking it lithely and tossing it into their pile of clothes.

"Dan, have your way with me." Charlotte said breathily as Dan manipulated her body, gently taking her breasts in his hands and lightly twisting her nipples.

She stood up on the bed and removed her last bit of clothing as Dan did the same. Charlotte gasped, not realizing just how big Dan was. She knelt on the bed; her body hovering over Dan's as she kissed from his chest and then up to his neck placing a final, long kiss on his lips.

Her petite frame began grinding against him, pushing her body as close as it could be to his.

Dan flipped the two of them over pushing inside without any thought. Charlotte moaned, giving Dan the opportunity to kiss her again. He slipped his tongue in, their hips continuing to crash against each other as Charlotte flipped them over again. She broke their kiss long enough to situate herself on his hips, taking the lead as she kissed him again. Dan was getting close, as the fog inside his head became muggier. Charlotte was bouncing up and down on his hips, Dan not even doing any work as he heard her gasp sharply and then lean down to give him a slow kiss. As she rode her high a bit longer Dan flipped their bodies one last time, thrusting into her and never breaking their kiss until he too had come.

The two broke apart shortly after, Charlotte pulling her sheets over their bodies which were now covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Dan, you're wonderful…" Charlotte whispered to him, however he hadn't heard her.

Dan had already fallen asleep, not even remembering where he was.

He woke up around six in the morning, not having the foggiest idea of where he even was. He had a terrible hangover and was completely nauseated. He looked beside of him to see Charlotte who was completely oblivious to his stirring.

He got up, careful not to wake her and found his boxers on the floor next to him.

_"What the hell, why are my boxers on the floor?"_ He asked himself as he slipped on his clothes he found scattered about the room. The nausea hit him like a brick wall as he ran into the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach.

He turned on the sink, setting it to the coldest he could stand and splashed some in his face. He found his shoes at the doorway of the room and pulled them on, making sure he still had his keys and his pass to the tube.

He snuck out of the door, seeing most of the guests had left finding a few had passed out on the floor. He staggered on the pavement, losing his balance a couple of times before getting to the tube entrance.

He sat on a bench, waiting for the one he needed to get on to arrive. Dan couldn't remember what he had done the night before, or even remember how much he had to drink. After another hour of waiting the train heading back into London arrived and he got on, seeing very few passengers.

He sat down, trying to gather his thoughts. He checked his phone for the first time, seeing Phil's frantic text message.

**Dan where are you? Get on the first tube back, or I'll go myself and find you.**

He looked at his watch, seeing it was seven in the morning. He forgot to leave a note to Charlotte, instead texting her telling her how he had a great time at the party.

The train halted at his stop and he staggered off, walking to the set of flats he knew very well. He pushed his key in the door and opened it revealing Phil who had waited all night for him.

Dan felt so guilty about having left him last night, trying to make up for it by carrying him into his bedroom. Dan kissed his forehead, and then tucked him in as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I hate hangovers; please tell me we have a banana." Dan said to himself searching the kitchen to find the trick to curing his nausea. He didn't want Phil to see him like this.

He found some on top of the counter and quickly ate it. He felt his nausea beginning to subside, walking over to the fridge and trying to prepare some breakfast for Phil.

He grabbed the carton of eggs from the fridge and a few other ingredients. He began mixing the ingredients for pancakes again, making a few for Phil. He scrambled a couple of eggs and then put everything on a plate. He poured a glass of orange juice and put it all on a tray.

Dan pushed open the door to Phil's room and sat the tray of food on the table beside of his bed.

"Phil, sweetheart it's time to get up. I made you breakfast, freaking Delia Smith pancakes with a side of eggs and orange juice." Dan said seeing Phil stir.

"Dan?" Phil asked groggily.

"It's me, I'm home. Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel a lot better. And I'm glad you're home. Come sit with me."

Dan sat on the bed, still trying to remember the night before but coming up blank.

"So Charlotte has changed, she looks so grown up now."

"Really, how was the party?"

"It was good, I passed out early. I was going to come home but I had a lot to drink."

"Judging by your texts you had more than just a lot to drink."

"That bad?"

"Let me show you," he said grabbing his phone from the bed and handing it to Dan.

"Wow, I spelled one thing right….your name."

"I couldn't decipher much of it which is why I sent the panicked message at three this morning."

"I didn't get it until I got on the tube."

"I figured; bad hangover?" He asked noticing Dan hadn't touched any of the food.

"Terrible, I threw up the minute I woke up."

Phil cuddled up beside of him after finishing the rest of his orange juice.

"Well, I still want to sleep a little longer and you look exhausted so why don't you cuddle up with me and we sleep?"

Dan pulled off his shirt and jeans, and pulled the sheets over him and Phil. He wrapped Phil in his arms and began drifting off to sleep again.

All was right in their little world, at least for now.

* * *

**Okay guys, let's have a little chat! So, I've been posting this story for about a month (I don't remember honestly) and I have a lot of followers but only a few reviews. I understand it can be a hassle and on the mobile site it's just downright irritating but it really does help me out to know what you do and don't like! Second, I know I said I'd post chapters 6 and 7 together but I think I should do it one at a time...it keeps you guys on edge and I'm pretty sure a lot of you guys are going to hate me after this one. Another thing, I mentioned it on my profile page but if you guys have a Tumblr (and I'm sure a lot of you do) then add me and then throw something in my ask from here (and you get 10 llama points!). I also have links to my other accounts if you care to look at any of them. I think that's it and I hope I didn't bore you/make you not want to read this anymore. I know it's a cliffhanger, but it will be a good one I promise! Okay, so read and review and have a lovely week you guys! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Lies, Breakups, and Memories

**So apparently my A/N works better below so it's underneath the chapter from now on! Also, there's a couple places this chapter splits so be aware!**

"Dan, are you going to help me take down the Halloween decorations?"

"Yes, just let me finish my hair." He yelled from his room.

It had been nearly a month since Charlotte's party; the memory of sleeping with Charlotte had gone completely from Dan's mind and he and Phil were still happy as a clam.

Dan walked into the lounge which was covered in what Phil thought were spooky Halloween decorations.

"Why did I put so many up for our Halloween party?"

"Because you are the most amazing person ever and you enjoy your holidays." Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil.

"Shut up and help me clean up these decorations." He said laughing at Dan.

Dan got out the stepladder, unhooking the dangling items from their ceiling. Phil cleaned off the walls, laughing when Dan lost his balance and fell onto the couch.

"I see you find it hilarious when I almost die." Dan said, pretending to be hurt as he put the decorations he had taken off into a box.

"Just wait until Christmas; you know it's my favorite holiday."

"I know it is, and there will likely be ten times more decorations to put into boxes afterward."

Phil put the last of the decorations in the box and then stuffed it in the closet.

"Well, if that's done and there is absolutely nothing for us to do today…I think we should go out on the town."

"I was actually thinking we could go see a movie," Dan said as he heard his phone going off. "Hello, who is this? Oh, wrong number sorry. Prank call…"

"So you were saying about the movies? We can go see something scary."

"I'm in; maybe we can even get seats at the back." Dan said coyly as he sat down on the couch.

"Not today Dan, I think after last night I need a break." Phil said seating himself perpendicular to Dan and resting his legs on Dan's lap.

"All I meant was we could cuddle in the back and share an occasional kiss. I understand if you aren't in the mood. Maybe we should stay in and catch up on some television?" Dan said, recoiling from his earlier happy mood and grabbing the remote off the table. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab us some drinks." Dan said laying his phone on the table and heading out of the door into their kitchen.

Phil grabbed the phone off the table, he figured Dan would be a few minutes and with his phone in his bedroom he decided to play some games.

The first thing that opened was Dan's messages, which Phil quickly tried to exit out of.

He opened up one of the random games Dan had on his phone and started playing. He was in the middle of the game when a message popped up.

"Oh it's Charlotte; I'll just type a quick reply to her." Phil said to himself, opening up the message.

**Dan, this isn't going to go away by itself. We need to talk.**

Phil was completely confused by the message. He scrolled up a little farther to try and understand the conversation.

**Dan, answer your phone we need to talk.**

There is nothing for us to talk about; I don't know what you're going on about.

**Meet me at Starbucks, we'll talk and have a nice cup of coffee.**

Fine, be there in a few minutes.

**Running away isn't going to solve this; a baby is a lifetime responsibility. I'm not doing this alone.**

"_A baby, why is she talking about a baby?"_

Dan walked in with drinks and a bowl of popcorn for the two of them.

"Okay, now who is ready for some lovely cocktails and a nice Adventure Time marathon?"

"Dan, can I ask a question?"

"Certainly you can. Anything important you have to ask?"

"Well, I was playing on your phone and a message popped up from Charlotte so I thought I'd reply back and say hi. Her message confused me so I scrolled up a little. What's going on? I saw stuff about a baby and a secret Starbucks meeting?"

Dan's face turned from concern to guilt. He put his face in his hands, sitting as far from Phil as the couch would allow.

After a few moments, he looked up to see Phil still confused.

"It was Charlotte's party, when you were really sick. You remember I got wasted that night? I didn't even remember it, I still don't to be honest but Charlotte and I had sex apparently. She told me yesterday she thought she was pregnant. The Starbucks "date" was when she told me. I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't want to have you upset with me when I didn't even remember doing it."

"So the better thing was to lie to me? You have a baby on the way with this girl. You having sex with her is bad enough but you didn't even use protection? You do know you could have given me a venereal disease? So what is going to happen now? Is she keeping it?" Phil sat on the couch, not knowing what to do.

"She said she isn't ready for a baby. For God's sake Phil I'm sorry. I told you I still don't even remember!"

"But you hid this from me. I can't even believe you right now. It's like you think it's okay you cheated on me, not only that but with a girl!"

"I don't think it's okay I just think that I should get the benefit of the doubt for this. I mean you know for a fact I love you."

"No, I don't know that you love me, and at this point it's becoming harder and harder to believe." Phil said putting his head in his hands and sobbing. "Just get out; I don't want to even look at you right now. When I…if I ever decide to forgive you, I'll give you a call. Pack up what you need and get out."

"But, but Phil-" Dan started before Phil stormed into his bedroom. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

He walked into his bedroom, grabbing a bag out of his closet and stuffing his necessities into it. He walked out, grabbing his pass for the tube and his keys and stuffing them in his pocket before departing.

He rung up his parents, telling them he needed to come home for a few days. They agreed, telling him they would see him soon.

As he hung up the phone Charlotte called again.

"Oh, you finally decided to pick up?"

"What the hell do you want?" Dan asked, choking back the sobs threatening to escape.

"You didn't have to storm out on me yesterday. I had my appointment today, and they've confirmed I'm pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, they said its early enough termination would be very simple for me. But I wanted your opinion before I had anything done."

"Whatever you do, it won't change the fact you have ruined my life."

"How did I ruin your life? I am 19 years old and have a life growing inside of me. If anything you ruined mine."

"I don't remember any of that night, I remember seeing you though. You were breathtaking; I had never met another girl who was more beautiful. But I had someone at home for me and yet somehow I messed up anyway and we had sex."

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard someone say about me. But you mentioned someone at home? Who's the lucky lady?"

"That's the thing…it's not a lady. I am…well I was dating Phil. He found out about this whole baby ordeal."

"I…I had no idea." She said as Dan heard a soft whimper. "Dan, I'm sorry…I'll talk to you later I need to go home and rest for a while."

"Bye Charlotte."

"Bye Dan," she said hanging up.

Dan hadn't noticed how far he'd wandered into the city until he saw the signs for the tube in front of him.

It only took him a couple of hours before he arrived in his hometown, where his parents lived. He walked past the buildings he knew so well and into the suburb where he had lived all his life. He approached the front door, finding his parents cars in the driveway.

He knocked, silently hoping they weren't home so he could just go straight to his room. The front door opened and Dan cursed in his head.

"Dan! We're so glad you came to visit," his mum said giving him a tight hug and bringing him inside.

Dan walked in and set down his bags, preparing for a long stay.

* * *

Phil slammed the door closed, hoping to just disappear. He loved Dan with his entire being and knowing that he had cheated on him was too much for him to handle.

He heard Dan's door open and then shut again, then some shuffling before a final door closing.

He sat down on his bed, trying to collect his thoughts.

"_Dan lied to me…he cheated on me…how do you forgive someone you love so much for something that is almost unforgivable?"_

He lay down, wanting nothing more than to escape. Nothing made sense anymore, the one person in the world who meant more to him than life itself was no better than any of his previous girlfriends.

Phil knew this type of heartbreak all too well. He hadn't dated much in his life, mostly due to his extremely awkward personality.

The last girl he dated, well she was amazing. He thought he'd loved her up until Dan had come along and changed his whole life.

**Flashback**

* * *

She pressed up against him, melting against his perfectly toned body.

"Phil, I love you so much. You're so handsome, your body is something I've never seen, and you're amazing in bed." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Amelia, you're the most amazing girl ever." Phil said doing his cute smile where his tongue sticks out.

They shared a kiss, Phil trying his best to prolong the moment.

"Phil, quit avoiding it. I know you're scared baby but you have to lose your virginity some time." She said as she guided him into her. She flipped him onto his back, taking control.

It didn't take long for her to rock Phil to ecstasy, hearing him moan underneath her. She smiled as she finished herself off. She leaned down to kiss Phil who was smiling up at her.

"You're wonderful Amelia," Phil said turning to look at her.

She pecked him on the forehead, then the nose, then placed a final kiss on his lips.

"Quit being perfect," she laughed.

"Tell me something, you'd never be unfaithful to me would you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know…"

"Well, since we're being honest. You remember when we first started dating…before I met Dan?"

"Sure I do, you and I went to Starbucks for our first date and Dan caught us kissing in the back booth."

"Exactly, well I knew you had a roommate and all but like I said when we first started dating I had never met him. Well, I had gone shopping for some new lingerie when I saw this really cute guy with hair like yours walk in. I approached him, seeing if I could help him and one thing led to another and we went back to my place and he stayed the night. We didn't have sex, but we kissed and he just kind of fell asleep."

"You mean to tell me you've been with my best friend?"

"No, I just told you-"

"Get out of here," Phil yelled.

* * *

"_That was the day before Dan had taken me to the party where we kissed the first time. If I hadn't been to that party, he and I never would have gotten together in the first place. Once again, Dan messed something great up. I can't believe it…two people have cheated on me consecutively."_

Phil curled up on his bed; he could still smell Dan's cologne on the pillow next to him. He hadn't cried about it yet, he didn't want to cry. He wasn't weak…but the memory of Amelia and the realness of Dan's unfaithfulness had broken him.

Tears streaked down his face, forming a wet spot on his pillow. He couldn't understand why it was always him. He crawled out of bed, walking into the kitchen and opening up the medicine cabinet. He pulled out the bottle with the aspirin that was meant to make you fall asleep. He poured four into his hand and grabbed a glass. He turned on the sink and filled the glass. He threw his head back and swallowed the pills. He felt the pills taking effect already.

He staggered back into his bedroom, throwing himself onto his bed. He pulled up the sheets surrounding him and passed out. The only thing that could haunt him now would be his dreams.

* * *

**Okay guys so how was it (I'll be waiting for the replies that I am terrible). This chapter took me so long to write, simply due to the fact my life got super busy and then also the words didn't start flowing until today. So here is the long awaited chapter 7! So, now that you've read it I have a poll up on my profile page for here and it will give you the ability to determine the next chapters! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you can just do that really quickly. I have ideas for all the different choices but I need to pick one! So anyway, please read and review and thank you SO much to the people who reviewed last time I think I replied to everyone! Hope everyone has a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Overcomes All

"And basically, right now you guys might be grandparents." Dan said, sitting with his parents at the kitchen table. They'd been sitting there for hours, discussing the situation.

His mum was in shock, he still hadn't told them about him and Phil but he figured right now it didn't matter.

"Dan honey, how could you be so irresponsible? Have you told Phil?"

"I guess you could say that…" he said trying to hold back tears.

He'd been talking to his parents since his arrival only a few hours before, all the while he was trying to suppress tears.

"Well, what is this girl going to do? She's still a baby herself, and so are you."

"She told me to get back to her, she thinks she wants to abort the baby but I'm not too sure. Maybe you guys could help me?"

"Well, Dan that's a big decision. But you were adult enough to have sex, and you're adult enough to make your own decision. I'd expect you to put in the same amount of work if she did keep the baby. Would you move in with her, get her to move in with you and Phil?" His dad said, finally entering into the conversation.

"I don't think Phil would really want her around…or a baby for that matter."

"Well, it's getting late son and we have to work in the morning. Why don't you go talk to this Charlotte girl?" His dad said leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Dan, get some rest." His mum said kissing him on top of the head like she had when he was a child. She followed her husband up the stairs, leaving Dan alone again.

Dan grabbed a drink from the fridge, opening it and then putting it back on the counter. He grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the cabinet and swallowed a couple. He wanted to be numb, to feel nothing for a while.

He walked into his old bedroom, finding it just the way he'd left it the last time. All of the drawings from his fans were on the walls, haunting him. He was ready for the pills to take effect, he couldn't handle this.

His phone beeped, stopping his heart for a second. He picked it up, hoping it was Phil.

"Hello?" He asked, not having bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Dan," a female voice answered.

"Oh, it's you Charlotte…how are you feeling?" He said, his voice dropping once again.

"Nauseous, and sore…I called to see if you were any better actually."

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier. It wasn't fair to you, but I was hurting…I'm still hurt."

"Have you talked to Phil yet?"

"No, he said he'd call me when he had forgiven me. Obviously he hasn't yet."

"Dan I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken advantage of your state of mind. But, I did and well now you and I will have to live with the consequences. Have you given any thought to what I asked you earlier today?"

"Yeah, well I should have been a lot smarter than to get completely wasted at a party. I should probably also have made sure protection was used…even though my brain was completely incapacitated at the time. And I've been talking to my parents about it…"

"So you told them then?"

"Yeah, they think we're dating…"

"Well, would that be so bad?" She said laughing quietly.

Dan looked down, his hands were shaking.

"Well, even though I don't remember that night I'm sure it was fun. Obviously you aroused me, it wouldn't be bad. I wasn't joking about what I said earlier. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I do remember that much."

"Stop it, my emotions are so out of whack and you're making me cry!" She said. He heard her crying a little over the phone.

"Please don't cry Charlotte, I didn't mean to do that."

Dan lay back on the bed, putting the phone on speaker.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to set off your emotions. But you are beautiful. Back to the whole baby thing…what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm 19 for fucks sake…I just don't know that I have the heart to…to-" she said before you heard her crying again.

"Charlotte?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Dan, I'm sorry."

"Calm down, just breathe…I don't want to hear you cry anymore. And if you ask me…well I think you should keep the baby."

"Dan I'm going to have to call you back again. My nausea is getting terrible."

"Call me back when you feel better," Dan said before the phone clicked off.

Dan couldn't take it anymore. The love of his life was in the flat probably asleep; Dan didn't want to think that he could possibly have done anything too drastic. And now the girl who was carrying his baby was crying her eyes out alone because she didn't know what to do about said baby.

He started thinking to himself, wondering what to do.

"_Well, if she keeps the baby then I have to help raise him or her. My mum is right, I can't just leave Charlotte. But I love Phil…his cute little smile, his kisses, he just makes everything right. I messed it up though, I've messed things up for him before though. That last girl…she wasn't right for him anyway."_

Dan had been keeping the tears away, but now he was alone and he could cry all he wanted. They fell freely as he sat up and put his face in his hands. He looked down at his phone, at the corny picture he had set as his lock screen of the two of them kissing.

"_Maybe I should call him," _Dan thought. He reached for the phone, dialing the familiar number and waited for the beautiful voice he loved to answer.

* * *

Phil had been dreaming, he wasn't feeling any pain anymore. He groggily looked over at the clock.

"_It's four in the morning…I haven't been asleep at this time in a long time. Especially since…" _Phil thought before it all flooded back and hit him like a huge truck.

He looked at his phone to see if he had a message when it suddenly began buzzing and ringing.

"Hello?"

"Phil, I'm glad you picked up." He heard from a familiar voice.

"Dan, I don't want to speak to you." He said, almost hanging up before he heard the sound of Dan crying. Even when he was furious with Dan, he didn't want to hear him cry. "Please don't cry Dan."

"You didn't hang up," he heard in barely a whispered tone.

"I almost did. You got lucky." He said, a vicious tone appearing in his voice. "You hurt me, and it isn't the first time you've done it. This time you were the one who crossed the line though. I don't care if you didn't mean to, I don't care that you were drunk. Alcohol doesn't make you do things you didn't already want to do. Obviously, somewhere even if it was in the back of your mind…you wanted to sleep with her. Maybe you just need to start dating her."

"But Phil, I love you. Charlotte is a beautiful girl, but she doesn't hold a candle to you. You were the first person in my life to ever make me feel like I actually meant something, regardless of gender. Sleeping with her was a mistake and I realize it." Dan started, his voice cracking as he began sobbing loudly through the phone speaker. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry that I'm a complete idiot. I just want to be with you. If I could I'd want to wake up tomorrow morning and hear the groggy and indescribably sexy gravel in your voice when you first wake up. I'd want to take you, right there on the bed and show you how much I love you. How you are sexy, and not to mention good in bed. You are my wonderful and amazing Phil…and I'm the most worthless person on this earth for breaking your trust. I'm sorry."

"You aren't worthless." Phil barely whispered. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Did you hear me Dan?"

"No."

"I said you aren't worthless…and I love you." Phil said biting his lip to keep from crying.

Even though the both of them rarely cried, this day had taken a toll on their emotions. Phil's glasses were fogging up from the influx of tears.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No, but I do love you. I just don't know how to forgive you, there is quite a lot of baggage you now have tagging along with you."

"Charlotte doesn't know what to do about the baby. Part of me wants her to take care of it now before she…or even I get attached to it. But then part of me wonders if maybe she could give the baby to us…we could start a family, live in the country or stay in the city and raise him or her. It would be a beautiful life, could you imagine?"

"Dan, what are you even saying?"

"I don't know…my parents instilled a picture in my mind asking if Charlotte would move in with us. Then I started thinking well maybe Phil and I would one day have children."

"You aren't making sense anymore."

"I've had about eight painkillers since I arrived in Reading. I'm pretty much high off my tits from aspirin."

"I don't want to laugh at you, I'm still mad. But you are pretty cute when you don't really make any sense."

"I think I should get some rest…I hope maybe something I said even in this daze made you a little less angry with me and a little more in love with me."

"Goodnight Daniel." Phil said as he heard Dan lightly snoring through the phone before he hung up.

Phil placed his phone back on the charger and got out of bed. He stretched, hearing his back pop.

He walked into the kitchen, finally feeling the effects of hunger starting to get to him since he'd skipped eating last night. He cracked a couple of eggs in a bowl, and started heating up a pan. Dan's words were still ringing his head.

"…_we could start a family…It would be a beautiful life, could you imagine?"_

Phil finished making his eggs, and took the toast out of the toaster as he made his way to the table in their dining area.

"We couldn't possibly start a family…Charlotte would definitely want to be a part of the baby's life. It wouldn't just be us. Maybe if we were older…well I guess older than we are we could adopt or something. I'm twenty-five though, and Dan is only twenty-one…still a child, and I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with my life. I want to make videos until I can't anymore…but YouTube can't be my career forever. Dan is making a rash decision without thinking it through." Phil said talking to himself. "If anything, we should talk it out with Charlotte. That is if I take Dan back…I don't know if I should. He hurt me more than words can describe…but that phone call melted my heart. He's so genuinely upset by what he did. How could I not forgive someone that I love…maybe I should call him, tell him to come home in the morning. No, he just went to sleep poor thing. I'll do it this afternoon."

Phil stared down at his still full plate, the neighbors probably thought he was crazy talking to himself while sitting in front of a full plate of food.

He looked over at the clock on the television, it was nearly six in the morning. He thought about surprising Dan at his parents' house, but since they still didn't know about their son's newfound sexuality he thought better of it.

He scarfed down the rest of his food, not really tasting it.

"Instead of just going back to sleep I'll clean the house. It's a mess anyway." Phil laughed as he saw how they had neglected the flat.

He walked into his bedroom, which was probably the worst of the two bedrooms, and texted Dan quickly telling him to come home the second he could.

Then Phil got to work. He cleaned the kitchen easily as they usually made sure it was clean. Then he looked at the lounge area and started putting all the DVD's and games in alphabetical order. Then he rearranged the pillows on the couch and cleaned the area surrounding it. Then he walked into his own bedroom, making the bed and folding and organizing all of his clothes. It looked nice enough, they rarely used his room as he usually slept with Dan in his bed.

He walked into Dan's room and grabbed up the sheets and threw them in the pile of dirty laundry in the corner. He looked in their linen closet and grabbed another set of sheets, putting them on the bed swiftly. He looked to see if there was anything else to clean before he grabbed the basket of laundry from both of their rooms and made his way into the alcove of the laundry room.

As he was walking in his phone buzzed.

**I'll be home in a couple of hours, I love you Phillip.**

Phil smiled, he was still mad, but the pain of not having his best friend and lover next to him was worse than he could handle.

He started the wash and then walked into his bathroom, thinking it would be a good idea to go get a shower. He cleaned the surrounding area, which took a surprisingly long time. Then he headed to the shower.

He turned the shower on, pushing it to the hottest temperature he could withstand without scorching his skin. It reminded him of the first time they were together, that extremely hot encounter that started it all. He reached down to stroke himself, moving slowly at first then getting faster. He felt dirty, he hadn't done this in so long since he had Dan now. His lover was all he had needed. But right now he needed release, and it wasn't going to happen by itself.

He picked back up where he'd stopped, getting harder as he started to remember Dan. He closed his eyes, trying to remember every detail. His eyes were mesmerizing, and the way his lips felt against his anatomy…his lips as well as other parts of his body. His mind trailed down to his neck, remembering how when he grazed his tongue against a certain part just right he would come for you right there. It trailed down again to his abs, how they felt pressed against his own. Phil's muscles tensed as he thought about Dan's body behind him. He felt a cold chill as he prepared himself. He thought he felt someone behind him, but ignored it as he stroked harder in time with the pounding of his chest. He was just about there when he felt someone's lips on his shoulder. At that he came right then, and slipped as he did being caught by a pair of sturdy arms.

He felt himself being pulled back up as Dan wrapped his arms around him.

"That was incredibly hot," Dan whispered into Phil's ear.

Phil turned around and put his head on Dan's shoulder.

"I love you Dan…but if you ever do something that hurtful again I won't be so forgiving."

"I love you too Phil, and I won't. I promise." He said as he pressed Phil even closer.

Dan pulled Phil's face closer to his own as they shared a kiss, not breaking away from each other until they were both out of air.

"Can we stay in here a while longer? I don't want this moment to end."

So they stayed there until the shower water ran cold, in that moment of pure bliss as they reunited.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, albeit a day late as I promised most of you it would be up Wednesday. I hope you like it, as it took a lot out of me. This literally made me cry a couple of times as I wrote it. Also, since my poll got 2 votes and it was a split vote I still need opinions as I don't know what to do with Charlotte. So in your review put at the end what you'd like to happen: a) She gets rid of the baby now. b)She keeps it, and raises it on her own without help from Dan. c)She keeps it and gives it to Dan and Phil to raise as their own baby. d)whatever else I've forgotten to mention as a possible choice. So thanks again, hope you enjoy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Babies, Videos, and Injury

"Phil?" Dan whispered to the sleeping boy next to him.

"I'm sleeping Dan," Phil moaned as he put a pillow over his head.

"Fine, I'll be home in a couple hours. I need to do a few things." Dan said as he lifted the pillow a moment to capture Phil's lips.

Dan quickly threw on a pair of jeans and his favorite shirt and headed out the door.

He headed down the street with his hands in his pockets. He'd been avoiding this since he and Phil reunited, but he knew it was bound to happen.

He saw her standing in front of his favorite coffee shop, bundled up in a sweater and tights.

"Hi Dan," Charlotte called out to him.

"Come on inside, its freezing." Dan said holding the door open for her. "Go sit in the corner, I'll buy us drinks okay?"

He bought them both drinks, bringing them back over to the booth and sitting with Charlotte.

"So obviously there's a reason I asked you to come here this morning." She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I figured, so far though none of these Starbucks conversations have ended well."

"Well, this one isn't going to either." She said as Dan saw her wipe away a tear.

"What is it?" Dan asked wearily, bracing himself for the worst.

"The baby is gone, I miscarried. Apparently because of my age and also the fact that I had had a few drinks sometime in the first few weeks it caused the baby not to attach properly."

Dan's eyes widened, "So…you aren't pregnant?"

"Not anymore, you're off the hook Dan. You can leave the coffee shop and have nothing else to do with me." She said, taking another sip of her drink nonchalantly.

"You can put that mask on but I know you're hurting." Dan said taking her by the hand. "I'm sorry that you lost the baby, but maybe it was for the best. You're still young, and there are plenty of people who I'm sure would love to be with you. I'm just not the right one for you Charlotte, as much as I like you I'm not in love with you and a baby would have been sure to complicate my relationship with Phil even further."

"I know, I think I was more shocked than upset. But seeing you made it real…I love you and I know you'll never love me back. I was going to keep the baby, had I not lost it." She said as he saw tears freely falling from her eyes. "I was hoping maybe if I kept the baby…you'd come with me and we'd raise it and be a family. I would finally have all I'd ever wanted."

Dan, who'd been calm and genuinely upset until that point, began to lose his cool.

"Charlotte, you can't possibly believe I would have left Phil. That man is my life…do you know how hard it was to convince him to take me back? We were only apart for a day but it's taken me this long to even get back to where we were when we first started dating." Dan said angrily taking a gulp of his coffee. It burned his tongue a little, making it harder for him to be angry as he was now in pain from scorching his mouth.

"It's just a phase Dan, I know you." She said, completely serious. "You've gone through this before if I recall. You were bisexual for about a month before you came crawling back to women. You obviously slept with me because you were tired of getting it in the arse and you wanted to go back to being the top dog."

"Okay first off, Phil and I share top position. And even if I was always the bottom, damn if Phil is the best lover I've ever had and I'd gladly take it up the arse if I had to. Secondly, I did experiment a couple of years ago as I was just leaving home and didn't know what to do with my life. That guy was terrible, and we never actually dated it was a casual snog at a party. I slept with you because I was completely intoxicated on a concoction of different alcohols and you, being more sober than myself decided we were going to have sex. You know what I remember of that night? I remember lying on the bed and going to sleep. There are some blurry kisses and an orgasm in there somewhere, but I don't remember it. Charlotte, I'm never going to be with you. I'm sorry about the baby, and I hope some guy finds you soon and sweeps you off your feet but Dan Howell will not be him. If you have any other news for me then let me know, but otherwise I don't really want to see you. Goodbye." Dan said taking the last sip of his coffee and then walking out of the shop.

He angrily strode over to another shop that sold freshly baked muffins and bought a couple for himself and Phil to share when he got back home. The thought that he didn't have to deal with Charlotte anymore made him slightly happier, although the reason that it happened was saddening. He hoped that it had nothing to do with his own contributions and more to do with lack of good sense in Charlotte.

He pushed open the door to his home, hoping Phil was still asleep.

"Dan, is that you? I hope you brought breakfast with you. I'm starving!" He heard Phil call from his bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Looking at video clips," he said as Dan walked in. He minimized the screen quickly and pulled up another of his Tumblr. "Look, more random cat pictures for you to reblog."

"I hate you," Dan said kissing him. "Are you making a video?"

"One for my side channel, it was something I thought of doing when I woke up."

"Oh, I see…well get back to it then. I need to film my own video for Thursday. Maybe later, we can collab? AmazingDan 3 maybe?" Dan said winking.

"We'll see if I'm done with this video before anything else. Are those muffins?"

"Oh, yes here I got blueberry and chocolate chip." He said handing Phil the bag and walking back to the kitchen.

He opened his laptop, getting on his Facebook for a second. The first thing he saw when he got on was a status update from Charlotte.

**Charlotte Fairchild: just got back from Starbucks, for those wondering I lost the baby and the father wanted nothing to do with it anyway…guess I'm back at square one**

Dan exhaled, placing his laptop back on the table and then yelling into a pillow.

"Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked peeking through the door.

"No, I'm not okay…Charlotte is being completely unfair to me and posting things that aren't true."

"Things that aren't true…what happened baby?" He asked coming to sit with Dan on the couch.

"Charlotte miscarried, there is no baby anymore. She and I no longer have anything to do with one another. But now she thinks she and I are going to date, and that I'll leave you."

"Dan, she's obviously crazy. She wants to be with you so much that she would do anything. How are we supposed to know she didn't just make up being

pregnant?"

"Even if she did I don't know what to do about her. She wants to try 'us' again, have a family and move in together."

"Too bad she won't get the chance, because you my sexy, young companion are all mine..." Phil said, kissing his neck.

"Phil, stop." Dan squeaked out as he felt him nip at his neck and then Phil's tongue hitting just the right spot to send him off.

Dan knotted his hand in Phil's hair, pulling him close. Phil adjusted his position, placing kisses on Dan's jaw and moving his way closer to his lips.

He pulled Phil onto the sofa, where he was now sprawled out. He pushed the coffee table away as he felt Phil's hand maneuver into his trousers.

"Dan, I love where this is going..." He said a few moments later as Dan pulled him into a kiss. He pushed him away, trying to break free. "Dan, get it under control...it's still daylight and we both have videos to work on. Also, you may want to see if you can find something to cover that hickey."

"Phil!" Dan half yelled, "Now I have to go to the store and figure out a way to cover it before I film tonight."

"Just wear a coat or something that covers it...no use buying anything."

Dan shuffled into his bedroom, finding his favorite jumper in his closet and setting it out.

"I have to wear my jumper…it's not even that cold."

"Well maybe next time you'll stop me before that happens." Phil said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the editing station in their lounge. He picked up his headphones from where they were on the table, and then sat down with his camera card.

"Phil, do you think we should tell the fans about us?"

"I don't know Dan; do you really want all the Phan shippers to delve into our personal lives even more than before?"

"I just think maybe we should, it's not fair to our fans to live a double life."

"Well we already got rid of the girl who saw us kiss during your live show…should we just do a surprise video and say 'Hi guys, just thought we would tell you all that we're together. We're gay, Phan is real!'"

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound horrific."

"Exactly, not now at least…plus I like how the fans have no idea what is going on behind the scenes. Like right now, instead of editing a video I'm thinking of pouncing on you and giving you a kiss."

"Ready for pouncing," Dan said laughing as he posed on the couch.

"Stop Dan," Phil said as he finally popped in his headphones. "Go work on your video and I'll finish my own. We can collab next week, this one is important."

"Fine," Dan said pouting as he walked into his bedroom.

Phil smiled as he shook his head. He just needed Dan not to be in the room while he finished up a special video. He had the one finished for his channel, one about his childhood that he'd filmed a few days prior. This was for Dan, a secret video he was planning on privately putting up on his channel.

He was nearly done, it wasn't very long, but it was basically him sitting in front of a camera in his glasses and his favorite pair of pajamas that emoted everything he felt.

They'd had a rough relationship so far. But it all started because he'd come out to the one person on the planet that he cared about as more than just a person. And it just so happened that person felt the same way. They had had rocky patches, like telling his parents. He knew his parents liked Dan; they just weren't too sure about how good of a partner he'd be. Then there was Charlotte. They had gotten through it, although Phil still had some trust issues when it came to Dan going anywhere alone.

He was nearing completion when Dan walked back in in his jumper.

"What's this video going to be about?"

"Well, currently I'm rummaging through some old truth or dare ideas and also looking at doing something about my personal life. Any ideas?"

"Truth or dare…personal life could get messy, you know how your fans are they will stalk whomever you mention. Remember when they terrorized your brother?"

"Good point; if I need you can you come in to do it?"

"Sure…you know where to find me." He said going back to editing. "That's it…its finally ready." He said as his video for his main channel finished uploading.

He pulled up his other channel, quickly filing the video as private. No way was this getting out to the fans, first off it was private and second he looked terrible.

He replayed it, making sure it was perfect before he clicked to upload.

"Dan, I know you are going to think this is just a regular side channel video. But this is different, just for you. As you can see, I'm in my pajamas and wearing my glasses. It's as if right now you were seeing me right after I wake up, and I know you secretly enjoy it when we make love first thing because you think my glasses are sexy. I also know how this video probably seems silly. I could be telling you this to your face, but instead I've decided to make this for you without saying it straight to you. We've been through a lot you and I. We met only a few years ago, through a mutual friend who still has no idea about us. You moved in with me when I needed a flat-mate, and you've stayed with me ever since. We've been through countless relationships, but this one has been the best. I remember when I came out to you, and the kiss we shared. Then the fact you kissed me again, just because. I knew I loved you from that moment, but it was still a little early to bombard you with that. Then there was the first time we were together, that was a steamy encounter for lack of a better phrase. I thought I'd lost you not so long ago though. I thought Charlotte had completely ruined everything I'd worked so hard to get. But then you came back…you came back to little old me. To someone who you've seen at their best and worst. We fight with each other, we argue…but we also kiss and make up. I love you so much Dan that words cannot express. I want to be with you for a lifetime, and I want you to be mine and only mine. So, to say one last thing. You are my one and only, I love you Dan." The video ended with him blowing a kiss to the camera and then a black screen.

Phil hit the button to begin putting it online. He walked into the kitchen, laughing as he heard a crash followed by Dan's cry of pain at something someone had told him to do.

"Phil, come here a sec!"

He walked in to find Dan, on the floor of their bedroom writhing in pain.

"What did you do?" Phil asked pulling him up and on the bed.

"I was dared to try some new dance, and I ended up striking my foot against the piano. I'm an idiot sometimes." He said laughing as he took off his socks.

"You have a giant bruise on the side of your foot. No more movement involving dares, you need to prop that up." Phil said, being motherly as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and put it on Dan's foot.

"Phil, calm down. I was almost done anyway. I'll just edit what I need later. Have you been editing this whole time?"

"Yes, you know it takes me forever with my lovely drawings and such in between."

"When will I be seeing this lovely video?"

"Tonight I'm sure."

"No sneak peek for your loving and injured boyfriend?"

"No, no sneak peeks. You can wait just like everyone else," he said as he leaned down to kiss Dan who was laughing at the footage of himself hitting the piano.

"I'm honestly amazed at how you've stayed alive twenty one years…especially since you've now tripped up an escalator and had a table fall on your arm."

"Didn't you know, I can't die…it's impossible. God likes to toy with me, make me do things that I think are going to permanently injure me then be like, 'lol, nope got to fuck around with him a little more.' It's an endless cycle."

"Well since my video is uploading and your video is done filming…why don't we turn on a movie and then not watch it?" Phil said suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"Sounds like the perfect evening with you," Dan said as Phil walked into the lounge and grabbed a DVD.

"I honestly don't even know what we're about to watch as I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on. I'm going to get popcorn; do you want something to drink?" Phil said putting Dan's laptop on a high spot and plugging in the speakers they kept in his room.

"I would really enjoy a margarita…" Dan said as Phil shook his head. "Only because you can't move and I'm feeling generous."

Dan watched as Phil walked out of his room and in the kitchen.

"_I wonder if maybe I should ask him to just move into my room tonight. We'll watch some of this movie, get a little action in and then I'll pop him the question. He and I can live our lives in the same space rather than go between rooms every other week."_

"Dan, I'll be there in a minute. Go ahead and press play." He heard through the thin walls.

Dan looked on the screen, seeing Phil had grabbed a Tim Burton film.

"Perfect, we're going to make love with Corpse Bride playing in the background."

"Okay, I have popcorn, a margarita for you, and a simple cocktail for me." Phil said handing off Dan's drink and then getting into bed.

"I don't like this whole stuck in bed thing; I'll be fine if I just walk around."

"Dan, your foot is swollen…you'll be lucky if you only end up with a bruise."

"Fine, also you grabbed a cartoon to put in the background. I hope this doesn't haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Tim Burton films are sexy…" Phil said awkwardly as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Okay Phil, if you say so." Dan said sipping at his drink and getting closer to Phil.

He pulled Dan into his arms gently, moving himself so Dan could rest on his chest.

"How's the foot feeling?"

"Honestly, it hurts a lot. That's what I get for trying to be funny. But I don't want you to get out of bed to get me aspirin so I'll suffer a little while."

"Dan, why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not, far from it."

"Don't lie. Who would have thought six months ago we would be curled up on your bed, watching Corpse Bride and getting slightly intoxicated while we cuddle?"

"Not me, but I don't mind it."

"I hate to move but I need to check on something, I'll bring back something for the pain." Phil said slipping a pillow in place of his body and going back into the lounge.

He checked the status of the video, not much longer to go. He walked into the kitchen from there, grabbing the bottle of pain medication. He walked in on Dan, who was looking close to going to sleep.

"Phil, I'm exhausted and I'm sure the mix of alcohol with these isn't going to make it any better…mind postponing our little rendezvous in the sheets?"

"Not at all, I want you to get some rest. I'm going to change the ice pack to a heating pad though." Phil said plugging the one from their bathroom in and putting it around his foot. He tossed the bottle of medicine toward Dan who looked extremely tired. "Do you want me to stay in my room tonight? I don't want to accidentally hit you and cause any more pain."

"I don't care what pain it causes, you're staying in my room. And since you seem to have stayed in pajamas all day you don't have to change. Get in bed with me," Dan said as Phil crawled in with him, moving the popcorn to the table beside of him.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I hope you feel better in the morning." Phil said as he heard Dan already breathing heavy.

He pulled Dan closer, feeling his back pressed against his chest as he felt his eyelids getting heavy. He thought of his video and his sweet lover as he drifted off deep into slumber.

* * *

**Longest chapter I have posted so far. This took so long, as I couldn't decide and then the poll and your answers were all so equally balanced so then this happened. It's supposed to make you feel bad for Charlotte...but somehow it turned into you're going to hate her (and I've gotten several people telling me that they hated her). Also, I got asked who Charlotte is modeled after and the best I can give you is if you look at the music video for "Here Comes My Baby" by Sons of Admirals (should be on charlieissocoollikes's channel) and you mix that girl with the model from the video "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low and you give her long and curly dirty blonde hair that's an accurate description. I hope you found this chapter as enjoyable to read as I did to write, and I will hopefully be able to post something else soon, as I have to work the rest of the week. So read and review, and thank you to those of you who are continued supporters! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Bad FanFiction with Dr Phil

**Warning: a lot of slash in this chapter!**

"Phillip, you know that we love you, and we know you love Dan, but maybe you're rushing into things just a bit." Phil heard clearly through the phone. He sounded like he was in trouble, considering no one ever used his full first name.

YouTube had trolled him again, his perfect and sweet video he'd privately put up for Dan had gone public for about ten minutes. Only about four people had seen it, including his parents, but it was enough to stir up a buzz in the community he had wanted to keep out of this part of his life.

The thing that irritated him more was the fact none of the people who saw it was Dan. He'd fixed it and no one else had seen it since.

"Mum, it was supposed to be a video to Dan, no one else was meant to see it. How am I rushing into things?"

"You sound as if you're going to propose to him at any moment. I want you to embrace whatever sexuality you want, and your father and I will support you, but maybe you and Dan should take a break and you explore other options."

Phil shook his head, "You guys like Dan though. Why don't you want us together?"

"It's more like we just want you to see something besides him. He's a handsome young man, we just don't really agree with the fact he refuses to go back to university and that you guys have just rushed into a hasty relationship. Is it just for the…the…the sex?"

"Mum!" Phil yelped, surprised by her forward manner. "It's about way more than that! We usually just cuddle up on the couch or his bed and watch movies. It's like you and dad in a way. We're in love, it's not about sex it's about being with someone who makes you happy. Dan and I just happen to also enjoy each other in other ways."

"Phil, just give my opinions some careful consideration. I'll call you in a couple days."

"Bye, mum." Phil said disheartened. He walked back into Dan's bedroom, seeing Dan still fast asleep.

He walked across the hall and over to his desk in his own bedroom, sending the video he had wanted to give to Dan to his email.

He shook his head and laughed, finally finding it funny. If a couple fans said they had seen some video of him professing his love he could easily deny it. No one would find it now.

He thought he heard Dan stirring, a groan coming from his room.

Phil walked over, crawling into bed with Dan who was lying on his side just as he was when he'd fallen asleep.

"Phil? It's time the baby is coming!" He heard slowly come from the sleeping boy's mouth, followed by a small sigh as he resumed sleeping.

He suppressed the laughter threatening to shake through him, instead leaning over Dan and kissing him.

Dan's eyes fluttered open as he smiled through the kiss.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Care to explain why the baby is apparently coming?" Phil asked, pulling away.

"Uh, if I told you that I had a dream I was a girl and you and I were married…would you be freaked out?"

"No, it was funny. How do you feel? Your foot looks pretty banged up."

"I don't know should I test out walking on it?" Dan asked slowly getting off the bed. He stood up, but quickly sat back down. "That hurts," he said quietly through his teeth. He exhaled as he propped it back up on the bed. "Looks like I get to be on bed rest for a couple days."

"Now it really does sound like you're pregnant…" Phil said as Dan smacked him.

Dan pulled his phone off the charger from his bed, formulating a quick tweet.

** danisnotonfire: the things I do for you guys…I slammed my foot against the piano and can't stand up, tonight's video may be a little later than normal! :D **

"Well if I'm on bed rest for the day…maybe we can just stay here." Dan said, pulling Phil back down to him. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, bringing him close.

"Before you stay on bed rest, I want you to see something. It's about ten minutes long, which is long enough for me to fix you some cereal." Phil said, grabbing Dan's laptop and placing it on his lap.

"It should be in your email, if not sign on my second channel and find the most recent video."

Phil walked out of the room as Dan signed in. He saw the email from Phil, getting a little frightened.

Phil had gone into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and placing it on the counter. He poured Dan's favorite cereal in, then went into the fridge and grabbed the milk to pour in.

He heard the hum of his own voice through the wall, smiling genuinely. He grabbed a spoon and then walked back into Dan's room as he heard the video coming to a close.

"_You are my one and only, I love you Dan."_

"Phil, come here." Dan said in a voice that sounded more serious than usual.

"What? Did you hate it?"

"No, quite the opposite my love. Phil you are perfect and that video was perfect. I love you so much, words are impossible to find for you." Dan said, grabbing the bowl from Phil and putting it next to his bed. He then grabbed Phil's hand, pulling him back onto the bed. "Come here, I think it's time for you and me to stay in bed all day today."

Phil laughed as he ground his hips against Dan's, feeling them both grow harder.

"Dan, it's still pretty early are you sure…" Phil asked, eyeing Dan a bit nervously.

"I have never been more sure of anything than I am right now, we haven't been together in weeks and I need release. I need you, assuming you're up for it."

Dan's hands immediately threaded into Phil's hair as he pushed against Phil, the both of them grinding against the other at different rhythms.

Dan maneuvered his hand into his pajamas, stroking himself.

"Don't even think about it, we're doing this a little differently today." Phil growled in Dan's ear.

He nipped at Dan's ear, laughing at the look of shock in Dan's eyes at being told no.

"What do you mean we're doing this differently?"

"You'll see," Phil smiled pressing his lips against Dan's. His tongue fought with the younger boy's; as he pulled away Dan took Phil's bottom lip between his teeth getting a soft moan from Phil.

"Am I allowed to move at all? Or do I get to bottom this time?"

"Depends, what do you want to do?"

"I'd much rather top."

"We'll see," Phil said pushing his hands beneath the sheets and grabbing Dan's morning wood.

"Fuck, Phil please this is torture." Dan said, as Phil ducked under the sheets and began teasing Dan with his tongue.

"The rule is you can't come until I tell you to. If you come early then I top."

"Either way I'm getting laid," Dan laughed as he felt Phil's mouth envelop the whole of his cock. Dan whimpered as he felt Phil take him deeper, deepthroating him. Phil's tongue rubbed against the base as he hands fondled Dan's balls. "Now how am I going to know when to come if you're hiding under the covers?" Dan said, his sense of humor obviously hadn't left in the process of making love to his partner.

Dan's head rested on the pillow behind him, his eyes closing as he felt his muscles tensing, readying for the release he longed for. He tried to prolong it before he felt Phil pull off of him. Dan continued to hold off, making Phil smile.

"Good, you listened." Phil said placing a tender kiss on Dan's chest.

"Don't tell me there's more…" Dan whined.

"You're injured and I get to have fun teasing you…there's definitely more." Phil said leaning back down and moving his hand up and down Dan's shaft. "This is payback for last week when you started and then stopped halfway."

"My parents called! I don't want them to get suspicious before we tell them at Christmas." Dan said, his breathing becoming shallow as he felt his climax nearing again.

Phil licked the head of Dan's cock in time with his strokes, bringing the vocal boy as close as he could get and then pulling away again.

Dan's pitiful face made Phil feel guilty, "This is so cruel...when I give you the thumbs up you can come okay baby? But not a moment before that, you know the consequence." He said kissing the tip of Dan's nose.

Dan sighed, Phil was perfect even when he was teasing him more than he could physically tolerate. He felt Phil's hand snake down his stomach as he continued his agonizingly slow but erratic pace. Phil was lying beside him now, pumping his own cock with his left hand as he pumped Dan's with his right.

"Am I allowed to touch your hair? You know I like to run my fingers through it."

"No," Phil breathed out.

Phil stopped touching himself for a brief moment as he felt Dan tense up in his hand. He looked at Dan, who was lying impossibly still, smiling for a brief moment before flashing him the thumbs up.

Dan came quickly afterward, his back arching off the bed and cum dripping on his chest as a loud moan shook through his body.

Dan's breathing became shallow; he ran a finger through the mess on his chest and put it in Phil's mouth. He greedily began sucking on them, emitting a smile from Dan who was still reveling in his climax.

"You are so beautiful Phil. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend who is sexy, and sweet, and who knows just how to make me smile." Dan said as he pulled his fingers away and turned on his side, ignoring the pain from his foot and kissing Phil.

"I saw that cringe," Phil said against Dan's hungry lips. "I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already have."

"I'll be fine," Dan whispered as he pulled away. "Now let's take care of you." He said as he hovered over his lover, assisting him with removing the remainder of his clothes.

"Just be careful, getting off is far less important to me than you getting hurt." Phil said as he arched his back, meeting Dan's hips with his own.

"I'm about to go in, just prepare yourself." Dan said, grabbing the lube off the bed, putting a nice amount on his throbbing hard on before carefully pushing in.

Phil moaned, his body not prepared for Dan's girth as it had been ages since the last time they'd physically been together.

Dan, who was on his knees, began thrusting in time with his lover's breathing, cringing when his foot slipped and hit the footboard.

"Dan, stop it. You're hurting yourself and for what?"

"Dammit Phil, I'm okay I just slipped. Let's go ahead and finish what we started." Dan said, adjusting himself so he could begin again.

"No stop," Phil said forcing Dan to pull out as he tackled him. "I don't want this to be a chore so we can just finish what we started. If you lay on your back you can still top without actually being on top."

Phil guided Dan back into him as he began pushing himself back, Dan lying impossibly still as he watched the beautiful man on top of him.

This went on for several minutes before Dan spoke, "Why don't I play a game with you now? If you come when I tell you to you win a kiss and some shower fornication after I can properly stand."

"And if I lose?" Phil asked, eyebrows raising curiously.

"If you lose, you go dry until I'm fully healed."

Phil cringed, "No sex at all?"

"None," Dan grunted, his dick pounding into Phil's backside as he took over again. "And who knows when that might be."

Phil was getting close, jerking himself off as he kept time with his lover underneath him.

"Dan," he whined. "Is it time yet?"

"Hold on, I want to do this together."

Phil moaned as Dan hit a sensitive spot inside, nearly making him lose it before he heard Dan's silky voice beneath him.

"Beg, I want to hear you crying for release."

"Please Dan; I want to cum so badly. I want to cum all over your stomach and then make you suck it off my fingers. Just keep fucking me," Phil cried out as a burning sensation began in his stomach, threatening to release at any moment.

"Cum, right now." Dan said hoarsely, a gravel like tone appearing in his voice as he watched his lover climax. Phil's mouth opened wide, a moan violently shaking through his body as his seed spilled onto Dan's stomach.

"Oh fuck Phil you're so beautiful." He said as he thrusted a few more times and climaxed again inside of Phil.

He flopped over onto the bed, running his fingers through the mess he'd made on Dan's stomach and putting them in Dan's waiting mouth.

Dan smiled, taking Phil's fingers in and playing with them with his tongue.

"How was that?" Phil asked, toying with Dan's hair after he had pulled his fingers away. Dan grabbed a towel off the floor that had been discarded and wiped off the rest of the sticky mess.

"Perfect, and for that you win a kiss." Dan said closing in on his lips.

The kiss was brief and chaste, a stark difference from what had just happened between them.

"I love you Dan," Phil said as he pulled away.

"I love you too. I think it's time for a shower though." Dan said, laughing. "Mind letting me take a nice warm bath?"

"Do I need to carry you too?" Phil asked, laughing at the notion.

Dan gave him a pouty face as Phil huffily rose from the bed. He pulled his pajama bottoms on from around his ankles and threw on a discarded shirt from the floor, then swiftly moved into the bathroom and turned on the bath.

"Phil, is the bathtub big enough for two?" He heard from the bedroom followed by Dan's laughter.

"Not really, it will be awkward enough putting someone rivaling the height of Slenderman in there already."

Phil leaned on the doorframe, looking at Dan lovingly as he waited for the tub to fill up.

"Quit being so damn sexy," Dan said sitting himself up.

"I could say the same about you. You're such a gorgeous man, and if I thought we could get away with it I'd say let's stay in bed all day."

"As much as I want to, raising suspicion is something I'm avoiding on all counts. Between my parents and our fans it's pretty tough. You know my mum asked who the girl was on the phone last week. She said my breathing was really heavy, and she knew I wasn't exercising so she said it had to be that. I had to suppress the laughter."

"Well you did tell her about Charlotte right?"

"About the baby? Yeah, she said she was actually happy. She thought I was too young and irresponsible. And she said she was way too young to be a grandma."

"What if we had our own kids one day?"

"In case you didn't know Phil, babies have to be created by a man and a woman. Neither of us are women."

"I know that silly," Phil said moving to sit in the chair next to the bed. "But we do have female friends, and I'm sure one of them would be willing to help us. Not in the near future but eventually."

"Maybe, but we would really need to think about that before we do it."

Phil moved back into the bathroom, filling the tub with bubble bath and then stopping the faucet.

"You ready my sweet lover?" Phil asked, scooping Dan into his arms and swiftly placing him in the warm bath water as he was already unclothed.

"Thank you," Dan said settling in.

"No problem, I'm going to be in the lounge though."

"Okay, can you turn on some music then?"

"Sure," Phil placed a gentle kiss on Dan's lips and turned the radio on to some classical music.

He walked across the hall again, grabbing his computer and sitting on his bed.

He scrolled through his dashboard, finding nothing of interest as he pulled up his tag. All of the posts were talking about some twisted story someone had written, and then attaching subsequent gif's that related apparently.

He had nothing else to do but wait for Dan, so he opened up a new tab and found this story people were horrified by.

Phil secretly enjoyed reading all the different fanfictions involving him and Dan, even before they'd gotten together. Some were better than others, and some were poor attempts at written porn. He really enjoyed those that accurately described some of his encounters with Dan, although there were very few. He also enjoyed the ones where he was in control, only because he rarely ever was the one in control. He looked at what immediately popped up.

"The Skin Fic? I'm scared already," he said to himself as he shook his head.

He read to the end, becoming mildly horrified by what he'd read. He curiously clicked to read the next part, wondering what could be worse, and then rushed into the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He felt the previous morning's breakfast appear as he hadn't eaten anything else all day.

He walked back over to where Dan was, Dan calling his name.

"Are you okay Phil, I thought I heard you get sick?"

"Have you heard of this 'Skin Fic' some twisted girl wrote?"

"Yes, and I laughed at it. As if I have a fucked up fetish for peeling skin." Dan said looking at Phil who was still looking a little green. "Obviously you found it just as repulsive but a lot less funny."

"Repulsive isn't even a strong enough word." Phil said, pushing himself onto the counter and sitting.

"I'm sorry my dear. Would a shower make it better? Or something else? I think I can stand on my foot long enough for a quickie."

"Please no more sex today…that was completely horrifying!"

"Just remember, it wasn't real and never will be…could you help me out here though?" Dan asked, throwing his arm out.

Phil grabbed onto his hand as Dan pulled himself up carefully, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel from the counter.

He ruffled the towel through his damp hair, then draped it around his waist.

"What are we doing today?"

"Well, I'm editing and resting. You…are going to distract me?" Dan said winking as he limped back in his bedroom.

Phil unplugged the bathtub, watching as the soiled water drained out and then started up a shower for himself.

Phil called back out to him as he slipped out of the shirt he'd hastily thrown on before. He looked at Dan, who was hobbling around the room.

"I don't know how well distractions will be perceived when it comes to video editing…remember what happened last time when the audio screwed up?"

"I blame the computer…not the person under the table."

Phil laughed as he turned away, leaving the bedroom door open as he took off his pajama bottoms. He heard Dan do a cat call weakly before he thudded on the floor.

"You alright," Phil asked stepping in the shower.

"Yes, remind me to move the piano if I do any crazy dances next time."

Dan pushed himself off the floor, his towel falling to the floor. He grabbed his Sonic boxers and put them on, still trying to decide what to wear. He swore he could be pickier than most girls when it came to clothes, even though half the time he ended up wearing baggy sweats and a black shirt.

He gave up and pulled out his black shirt with the white ring on it and his sweats. Same old, same old.

He limped over to the bed, sitting down as he pulled on the shirt. Then he put his legs through the holes of his pants and stood up just long enough to pull them up then falling back on the bed.

"_I need to clean my room, I don't remember the last time the sheets were washed. I take that back, I do. Phil changed them two weeks ago. I wish I could walk I want to do something for him." _Dan internally mused.

He looked over to the desk beside his bed, remembering the cereal that Phil had made for him. He shrugged, putting his laptop beside him and bringing a spoonful of the soggy cereal to his mouth.

He heard the shower click off as he was finishing up the bowl.

Phil stepped out, dripping water on the floor as he grabbed another towel.

"Dan, are you really eating the cereal?" He asked as he peeked over at Dan who was lying in bed, eating.

"Cereal is too good to waste…don't test me!"

Phil shook his head and just laughed at him again, such a simple and sweet gesture between the two. Dan smiled as Phil stepped into the bedroom, a towel being the only fabric on his body.

"I'm going to go get some clothes on, I should be back by the time you finish this cereal."

Dan continued sitting on the bed, spooning in mouthfuls of food when he looked down to examine his foot.

He hadn't really realized what he'd done, and hadn't examined it before so he was a little startled by the purple and black bruises on his toes.

"Phil!"

Phil scurried in, only in his boxers and jeans as he began checking over Dan to make sure he was alright.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing I was just going to tell you I think I broke three of my toes."

"Don't scare me like that. Do I need to take you to A and E?"

"No, there's a first aid kit in my bathroom drawer. Grab that and I'll do what the nurse told me to if it happened again."

"You mean to tell me this has happened before?" Phil asked, pulling out a small white box and handing it to Dan.

"Yes, except I was a lot younger and had a mum to make me go to get it checked."

Dan pulled his foot up to where he could reach and took out bandaging tape. He bound his toes together quickly, and then put on a piece of medical tape to keep them in place.

"Okay, so I've discovered you're not allowed to do truth or dare videos anymore without a responsible adult. I can't have you breaking anymore toes."

Dan shook his head and pulled Phil by the hand so he was sitting next to him on the bed.

He wove his fingers into his still wet hair and pulled him into a kiss. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck, just reveling in the moment before Dan pulled away. Dan leaned his forehead against Phil's, their noses touching as Dan whispered, "Phil don't you dare ever leave me."

Phil smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Okay, so since this chapter took over a week to write I hope you enjoy the fact it's much longer than my other chapters! Also, I think the end of this chapter probably looks like the end of the whole thing but it isn't so look forward to chapter 11 and don't forget to review!**

**A couple of announcements though!**

**1) Okay so, this chapter took me forever because to be honest I'm a lazy person and I would be writing and then all of a sudden I'd get bored and go on Tumblr (so much shame!) So, in order to prevent that from happening in the future I'm going to do like Dan does and give myself a deadline every week so at least one chapter is posted a week. I think the day is going to be on Saturday's just because I know it's a convenient day and it's the weekend and yeah. So look forward to the next chapter next Saturday!**

**2) I got an idea for a fanfiction involving Dan and a girl (sorry it won't be Phan, and probably very fluffy rather than sexual) and I am planning on trying to do it also but wanted to know if anyone would be interested in reading it. If yes, then I'll probably end up posting it both on here and Tumblr but if not enough people say yes then I'll probably just post it to Tumblr.**

**Thanks for reading this far, and hope you enjoyed! Review please it makes me the happiest person in the world!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Worst Kind of Nightmares

**I apologize for this delay! But I'm going to try and get another chapter of this posted Saturday as promised. More author's note at the bottom.**

**Also, I don't own Furby, or Daniel/Danyul...or Phillip! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dan, have you packed our things yet?" Phil called from his bedroom.

"Yes, your red camera is in the front pocket. Your wallet is sitting with the camera, my wallet is in my back pocket. I have some crisps for you to munch on when you get hungry. Are you ready?"

Dan peered into Phil's bedroom, shaking his head at how disorganized Phil had been.

Summer in the City was a huge deal for them this year, it was their plan to come out to the fans in a special live show during the gathering. However, Phil was being difficult and had forgotten to do anything until the last minute.

"I'm sorry baby, this is my fault." Phil said pulling on his jeans. "I guess I thought there were a couple more days so instead of packing and planning like we should have we had hot sex under the stars."

Dan smiled, pulling a shirt out of Phil's wardrobe and tossing it to him. "And don't think it wasn't appreciated. I kind of like this new promiscuous Phil, just not when you forget to plan. Did you write down what we were going to say during the show?"

"Typed it up on my computer, look over it and then print it. I have to do my hair."

Dan walked to the computer, pulling up the document he needed. He quickly combed through it and then hit print.

"Phil, I'm nervous." He said flopping onto the beautifully made bed.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who was freaking out."

"I'm serious, what if I just start rambling or I reveal super personal details because I start blurting out stuff."

"Dan, you're great with people and public speaking. If anyone should be nervous it should be me."

Phil walked over to Dan, pulling him on his feet as he wrapped his arms around him. Dan melted into him, the nervousness escaping and being replaced with both want and love.

Phil kissed Dan's exposed flesh, snaking his hands down his back and putting them in his pockets.

"Phil, we don't have time for that today." Dan groaned, wanting to stay in and be with Phil.

Phil pulled away, suppressing the urge to throw him on the bed and instead pulling on a pair of socks.

Dan put the paper in his bag, checking things off his mental list.

"Okay so we have a camera, we have a script, we have money, and we have our phones…anything else?"

"No, come on." Phil said pulling Dan out of the door quickly and making their way to the tube.

They hopped on the train to bring them into the heart of London, sitting near the door so they wouldn't miss their stop.

The pair arrived very quickly, looking out at all the people already there.

Dan squeezed Phil's hand quickly, not looking at him and then going in the crowd of people.

They hugged a multitude of people, greeting fans who were absolutely in awe.

Then she walked up, the dirty blonde curls and the somewhat petite body. Charlotte, now being a resident of London, had apparently taken it upon herself to ruin Dan's relationship once again. He hadn't seen her since the coffee shop incident, but she looked different.

Phil had been looking at something when she walked up, grinning devilishly at Dan as she kissed Phil. He tried fighting back, but he was weaker than she was despite the sizable difference in height and body types.

"Get away from him!" Dan was yelling. He didn't want to alert the fans who were already sitting in shock looking at this girl who had come out of nowhere. "Dammit Charlotte get off him, he is my boyfriend!"

Charlotte pulled away then, a glow radiating off of her as Dan finally saw her place a hand on her now rounding stomach.

"You thought I wasn't pregnant anymore, but I lied. This time though, it's Phil's." She said as she walked up to Dan now, pulling his face down to meet her own. She pressed her lips against his, tasting her cherry gloss while smelling Phil's glorious aftershave.

Dan bolted upright in bed, his chest pounding and a cold sweat forming on his brow. It was only a dream…well more of a nightmare.

He looked down to see Phil peacefully asleep next to him.

Dan crawled out of bed, trying not to stir Phil as he walked in the kitchen.

It was nearing the end of November, and it was freezing outside so he grabbed a shirt to throw on over his bare chest.

He grabbed his phone off the counter where he had left it, closing all his notifications and calling the one person he didn't want to talk to.

"Who is this?" Dan heard through the speaker.

"Sorry Charlotte, I know it's late but I had to ask you something."

"Make it quick, I'm exhausted."

"When you told me you miscarried, you weren't just lying were you?" Dan asked.

"What the hell Dan? Why would I have lied about that?"

"I had a dream, I know that sounds dumb but I dreamt you had actually kept the baby and you were planning on using it as blackmail."

"I think you need to lose my number okay? You made it really clear the last time I saw you how you felt about me."

"You don't have to be a bitch," Dan said loudly.

"And you don't have to be a gay prick." Charlotte yelled into the receiver before Dan heard a click.

Dan sank to the floor, putting his head in his hands. He hated to admit how much those words stung.

He loved Phil, and he'd developed thick skin from being on the Internet for three years but it hurt.

He still hadn't quite grasped the fact that he was, in fact, gay. Gay for a man whom meant more to him than life himself. Phil was perfect, they were perfect together. He was reminded of that day, only a couple months ago when Phil confessed his secret.

Dan felt the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, he didn't know why he was crying. He felt like he was disappointing Phil, not being as open about their sexuality publicly as he was privately. He dreaded telling his parents at Christmas.

That was where the dream had come from, the fight they had had the night before. Phil had brought up coming out again, whether they should just come out or if they should keep to themselves a little longer.

"Look Dan, I know lately I've been the one to keep us from doing this for the fans but I think we may need to think about announcing it."

"But if we tell the fans then that kind of seals our fate. We either become super popular because 'Yay Phan really is real!' or it makes us the two gay guys who happen to make videos. I don't want to develop a reputation, do you know how many of my fans and yours would just be sobbing on the floor?"

"I love our fans, but our relationship doesn't involve them. I mean that as yes, we would probably lose some people, but if they were really our fans would they care who we dated? I think you said it yourself, the fans shouldn't care if you wanted to marry a llama right now." Phil smirked as Dan cringed at his own words being used against him.

"We tell them after my parents, the first of the year. That way they have time to be excited about Christmas and then bam! Hi guys, we're gay!"

"You say it so negatively."

"Well what exactly is there to be positive about? I mean let's say in a year if we're still together we decide we wanted to get married. We can't legally do so here. We could elope and go to a foreign country to wed, but it wouldn't technically be a marriage. We would be in a civil partnership. And you can forget us ever having kids."

"We can still have kids, we have female friends who would be more than happy to help us out should that ever become something we wanted to do."

"Phil, get out of dream land! Even if we don't stay together, what kind of friends do we have that would just let us take over their bodies for nine months and give up a baby?"

"Does that mean you're planning on us not working out? Already lining up your next boyfriend?"

"Now I never said that," Dan tried pleading with Phil but to no avail.

Phil stormed out of the room, slamming his bedroom door. The lights clicked off before he heard the familiar creak of his bed.

"_I'm such an idiot, first we were discussing coming out and somehow we started arguing about having kids."_

That was right before he'd fallen asleep, and sometime in the middle of the night Phil had come back into bed with him.

But, Dan was still upset. Even though Phil was probably the one who should be mad, he was upset at how Phil had reacted.

They'd been together only three months, and Christmas was coming. Dan wasn't sure what they should do this year. They'd already decided that Christmas Eve would be spent with Phil's family, but they hadn't quite gotten to when they were going to see Dan's parents to tell them.

It was nearing three in the morning, and despite having lived in London for nearly half a year he was still getting adjusted to the weather patterns. He started to walk back into his bedroom, knowing he would be more comfortable if he climbed back into bed before he heard a huge thud.

"Ow," he heard from a sleepy voice.

Dan peeked in to his bedroom, seeing Phil stumbling around in the dark of his bedroom.

"What are you doing up my love?" Dan asked, startling the already confused young man.

"I…I had to pee, and I tripped over…"

"Shh, go pee I'll clear the walk way." Dan said, laughing to himself.

Phil continued stumbling into the bathroom, clicking on a light before running the tap of water.

Dan laughed, Phil had some quirky mannerisms including this one as he hated other people hearing him pee so he always turned on the faucet.

"What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" Phil asked over the running water.

"I had a terrible dream, nothing to worry about."

Phil washed his hands before coming back into the bedroom, finding Dan curled up waiting for him.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why we started arguing about kids and the like." Dan tried reasoning as Phil crawled in to bed facing Dan.

"Well, mind you it wasn't an important argument but still, I don't want to ever think about us not being together."

"Nor do I," Dan tried getting closer to Phil but he shrunk away.

"Don't think that with just a kiss and make up sex that this is okay." Phil said, turning away.

Dan maneuvered his body closer to Phil's, knowing Phil liked sleeping in just pajama pants as he slipped his hand under the waistband.

Phil knocked his hand away, not finding it as sexy as Dan had hoped he would.

"I'm sorry, I just want you to understand that right now I'm still scared about everyone finding out." Dan said, ghosting his lips over Phil's back. "I love you Phil."

Phil suppressed a moan as he felt Dan's lips on his shoulders and back. He wanted to be angry, and Dan was making it difficult. He also knew if they started having kinky sex at three in the morning the neighbors would be mad.

"Dan," he breathed out. "You know we'll wake the neighbors, we already got told by the landlord that if we didn't keep it down they would evict us."

Dan pounced on top of Phil, the bed squeaking underneath him.

"Then let's be as quiet as church mice." He smiled, capturing Phil's lips and slipping in his tongue.

Phil slipped his hands underneath Dan's shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to slip the shirt off.

"Just so you know, this isn't the hot and angry makeup sex that we're going to have later when I'm fully awake." Phil whispered as Dan pulled down his pajama pants slightly. "Really, not even all the way?"

"It's cold as tits in here! Don't question me when it comes to a quickie at three in the morning." Dan said as he grabbed the lube off the table. "We need to go get more if we're going to have angry sex when we're both properly awake."

The quiet sex was not nearly as fulfilling as they'd hoped, and after only a few painfully long minutes the two fell asleep.

"Dan, rise and shine I need to change the sheets." Phil had climbed on top of him and was teasing him by biting his exposed shoulders.

"It's too early," he whined back.

"It's two in the afternoon," Phil laughed as he started massaging Dan's shoulders. "Come on Dan, we have to film Super Amazing Project this afternoon and I'm in the middle of my show."

"Your show, wait where's the computer?"

"The lounge, I've left them with my Furby being demonic. Throw on a shirt and come in here for a second."

Dan crawled out of bed, grabbing a shirt off the floor and then brushing his hair with his fingers.

"I'm here." He meekly said.

"Look who finally got out of bed guys! Say hi Dan." Phil was so enthusiastic during his shows.

"Hi guys, I think I'm ill since I've slept all day." He flopped on the couch, almost forgetting he was being watched when he started to lace his fingers with Phil's.

Phil pulled away urgently, giving him a look.

"Okay Dan, well since we have everyone gathered here what do you want to do?"

"Sleep?"

"No, not sleep."

"Yes sleep, actually I'm getting a shower." He said, winking at the camera which caused uproar in the chat.

"Well, then have fun." Phil said as Dan waved goodbye.

Dan walked back in his room, immediately turning the shower on to a warm setting.

He walked back in his room, shooting a text to Phil.

**You still owe me angry makeup sex. So prepare to be pissed off with me.**

_**Already prepared, meet you in the shower in fifteen?**_

Dan smirked, pulling off his shirt and tossing it in his laundry pile. He laughed as he remembered the night before.

"Why did we even think quiet sex was a good idea?" He pulled off his pants and then climbed in the shower.

He lathered soap in his hair, noticing how his skin was turning red from the heat.

Phil walked in, already disrobed and climbed in with him.

"I ended early, it was hard hiding a semi while the laptop was resting in my lap."

"Haven't you already had a shower?"

"You mean having two showers in a day isn't normal?"

"Well one got you clean, this one will be getting you dirty." Dan said, pushing Phil against the wall.

"I thought this was supposed to be pissed makeup sex." Phil pushed back, flipping their positions. He bit Dan's now tender flesh near his shoulders. "In that case, you're still an asshole. And a slob, have you seen your room?"

"Well you usually clean for me?"

"Have you met me? I hate cleaning. Also, your bed smells like sex."

"You want to make it smell like angry sex?"

"Shut up," Phil pulled one hand from pinning Dan to the shower wall and grabbed his jaw instead. He brought him forward, leaning in for a kiss when Dan suddenly collapsed. "Dan!" Phil immediately turned off the shower as he tried to bring Dan back to consciousness.

He opened the door to the bathroom, picking Dan up and putting him on the bed.

Phil dialed 999, frantically trying to get himself dressed.

"_Thank God, at least he's still breathing. Don't leave me Dan. I can't handle this."_

The emergency lights flickered outside their apartment as Phil put some clothes on his boyfriend.

He kissed him quickly on the lips, wishing he could just get a response, knowing he wouldn't.

"Dan, you're going to come out of this. I love you, and I'll be here through it all." He said, wiping away the tears. "It's all going to be alright."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! That's why I think I'm going to be getting another chapter out ASAP! Sorry about the delay too, work has gotten in the way of a lot lately. A couple announcements, I'm working on an author Q&A on my profile page for any questions you may want to know the answer to so stroll on over perhaps if there is a burning question about this story or myself you would like to know! If you want to ask me a question then just go ahead and PM it to me! Second announcement, my Dan with the girl (named Melody) story is up. It's called London Dreamer and I'm going to try and update that as well this week. So have a good day and REVIEW! It makes me very happy when I see them flooding my inbox! Goodbye! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Hospitals and Trail Mix?

The nurses flitted about the room, checking monitors and tidying up the dreary hospital room.

Phil was trying his best to focus on the matter at hand, Dan.

"Excuse me ma'am," he called to a young nurse who was about to walk out.

"Yes sir?"

"When will I be able to see a doctor?"

"We aren't allowed to let you see the doctor without a family member present. His parents have been called and are on the way."

"Oh, okay thank you." He said disheartened.

He hadn't been able to stop his mind from racing since it all happened. He just wanted to know what happened, his boyfriend was unconscious and still hadn't woken up.

It was all going fine until he just blacked out.

Phil took out his phone, typing up the many excuses he could give to Dan's parents if they were to ask how he found Dan in the shower.

"_I was cleaning his bedroom and I heard him fall. But how do I explain putting clothes on him? Maybe just so he would have some on, or something to that effect. Or I was going to the restroom and I heard him fall…no that won't work. They know we have separate bathrooms."_

"Hi Phil," Dan's mum walked in the door, worry lines prevalent as she greeted him. His dad followed closely behind, not looking any more pleased. "Do you know what happened?"

"They wouldn't tell me anything until you arrived. He hasn't gained back consciousness yet, I've been terribly worried."

A doctor stepped in the room very soon after, filling the empty air with his loud voice.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Howell, we're very glad you could make it here so quickly on such short notice. I suppose you want to know what happened."

Mrs. Howell glared at the doctor, very displeased. "Yes please, my baby is lying unconscious this is nothing to laugh about."

"Please have a seat," the doctor turned suddenly serious as Dan's parents seated themselves on the couch in the room. Phil continued standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, keeping an eye on Dan. "Well to start you're very lucky this gentleman was around to get help for him as soon as it happened. Had he not gotten help immediately he could have slipped into a coma. Basically what happened was nothing out of the norm for someone his age. Does your son only live only live with, uh Phil wasn't it?"

"Yes, they've been roommates for a couple of years now."

"Well, I don't know how often you both cook or if you cook at all but the main cause was lack of nutrition. Your son hadn't eaten in at least twenty-four hours and had extremely low blood-sugar."

"Phil! Do you guys not cook or eat?"

"Mrs. Howell we eat all the time, Dan cooks a lot too. I know I've fixed meals for him but he doesn't necessarily have to eat them."

"Well, by the looks of his condition when we found him he was…er well he was in the middle of some measure of self-pleasure while in the shower and the flow of blood going to his erection was cutting off what he needed to properly function. This is fairly common with young men around his age who don't get the needed nutrition to function. He should wake up soon, and a nurse should be coming by in a few moments to check on him."

The doctor bolted out of the door following his last sentence, leaving Phil with Dan's parents.

"Phil, I don't know why he hasn't been eating but I want you to keep a watch on him from now on. Make sure he's eating at least three meals a day."

"Yes ma'am," Phil looked over at Dan who looked like he was stirring.

"Hmm…what happened?" Dan asked groggily.

"Dan!" His mum said with a sigh of relief, immediately running up to Dan and throwing her arms around him. "You fainted sweetheart, but luckily Phil was able to call 999 as soon as it happened."

"Phil? Where is he? I can't really see my vision is blurry."

"I'm right here Dan, I told you I wasn't leaving you for one second."

"Phil," Dan's eyes fluttered a few times before he spoke again. Phil's heart was beating fast, he was happy Dan was okay. That didn't change the fact that Dan's parents were in the room and he couldn't act like a little boy and jump on his bed, kiss him, and celebrate. "Thank you Phil."

"No problem Dan, I would hope you would do the same if the circumstance arose."

"I'm sorry for being harsh with you earlier, we're really thankful you got to him when you did. Do you mind letting his dad and I have a moment alone though?"

"No ma'am, I'll be waiting outside." Phil said, leaving the room quietly.

He walked down the hall, just wanting to leave with Dan and forget this mess. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Dan's parents were now going to be keeping an even closer eye on their son; meaning less Dan and Phil time, and more of Dan being a nervous wreck on the phone with his parents.

He stepped into the waiting area, hoping to find something to eat since he was starving.

He spied a vending machine in the corner, walking over to it and grabbing at his pockets for his wallet. He took out a few coins, sliding them into the machine and getting exactly the thing he wanted most.

Even though Maltesers were Dan's thing, Phil was addicted to them just as badly. He opened the bag up and popped a few in his mouth, walking down the hall back to the hospital room in the process.

He knocked on the door, hoping to be let back in quickly as he was feeling pretty awkward standing outside with the nurses and other patients.

"Come back in Phil, sorry we needed to have a little family meeting."

"It's fine Mrs. Howell." Phil said timidly. "I got you a snack you might enjoy Dan."

"Maltesers, you know they're my favorite." Dan smiled goofily. "I don't know if I'm supposed to eat or not."

"Eat something honey, it's not exactly nutritious but it's something."

Phil handed him the bag before he began eating them by the handfuls.

The doctor walked back in, this time with a pretty nurse and a tray of food.

"I see you're up now, well I'm sure you would like to go back to those pretty ladies back home so if you just eat something here and your parents sign a few papers you can be on your way." He said as the nurse put the food on a tray for him. She winked at him as she walked out, making Phil's blood boil a little.

"Honey we're going to go ahead and do all your paperwork, Phil you watch him." His mum said, dragging her husband out the door with her.

As the door closed, Phil inched himself closer to Dan who was cramming food in his face as if his life depended on it.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Phil asked.

"Look, I'm sorry I was irresponsible and an idiot. It won't change the fact that I fainted and ended up here."

Phil sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Dan who looked confused.

"You're my irresponsible idiot. And I guess it doesn't really help that we've been having sex like two horny teenagers. It doesn't really give you a chance to eat. Maybe we should cut back?"

"Really? Because I was thinking as soon as I bust out of here we swing by Tesco, grab some whipped cream and fuck each other until the sun comes up."

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea." Phil smirked. "We have to change your sheets anyway."

Dan pulled Phil closer, giving him a slow kiss. He pushed him away when he heard the door knob click, revealing his parents.

"As soon as you're finished eating you're both coming with us and we're going to drop you off at your flat. Of course, not before we do an inspection. You're both going to be on close watch for the next couple of weeks by us. We can't risk this happening again, and that goes for both of you. We see you as much a part of our family as Dan, you're like our other son."

Phil had bolted over to the couch by now, Dan finishing up the food they had brought him.

"Mummy, we're both adults here."

"Fine, but Phil remember what I said. You are to keep a close eye on him at all times."

Phil smirked, "Don't worry Mrs. Howell; I don't see that being a problem." Dan was laughing hysterically now, climbing out of bed. "Uh…Dan, I know you have boxers on but no one wants to see that." Phil said pointing to the gown he had on which was open in the back. Phil was a great actor, seeing as he wanted nothing more than to ravish Dan right now.

Dan clutched the back of the gown frantically. "Where are my clothes?"

"I imagine these are the clothes you had on." His mum said, handing him the clothes Phil had put on him hastily before.

Dan's parents walked the two boys out of the doors, ushering them into the car.

"Mum, can you get us home quick? I really have to use the bathroom, and I don't like the ones in the hospital."

Phil looked at him, shaking his head as they pulled away from the dreary hospital at lightning pace.

As they rode home, Dan's parents began questioning Dan about the "girl" he had been with the last few weeks to make his diet so sporadic.

"Go on Dan, tell them." Phil said suppressing laughter as Dan got more uncomfortable.

"Well mummy, you remember Charlotte right? Well she actually has a roommate. The last time you called me we were actually in the middle of something very important when you called." Dan lied, but he wasn't hiding it very well.

"What's her name, I want to meet her?"

Dan looked out the window, trying to think of something he could remember. "Uh, her name is Skylar but I call her Sky."

"Is she available for Christmas dinner? You know that's just around the corner. Of course, as always you're invited as well Phil."

"I'm actually eating with my parents in the morning so I may come with Dan this year."

"Sky is away on holiday currently so I'll have to ask her later."

"Well, that explains this whole incident and why you were by yourself when it happened."

They pulled up to the curb in front of their house, Phil swiftly saying goodbye and going back in the flat.

"Dan, don't you ever scare us like this again. And make sure you talk to Sky, your father and I want to meet her." His mum said, kissing him on the forehead before he walked inside.

He darted inside quickly, almost pushing Phil over as he raced to the bathroom.

"Um, in a rush dear?" Phil inquired from the doorway.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had to pee." Dan yelled from the bathroom.

Dan finished, washed his hands, and then went to find Phil who was in the kitchen. He gave a quick glance to him before going back in the lounge.

"So it looks like we won't be getting whipped cream and having sex." Dan said, flopping on the couch.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Phil said, coming back with a couple of cans from the fridge. "I don't know why we had these, but hey why not?"

"Come here," Dan said gesturing for him to sit next to him.

Phil placed the cans on top of the table and sat down. Dan leaned on his shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the crease of his neck.

"You know I'm ticklish," Phil said as he suppressed the fit of laughter to enjoy the moment.

Dan shifted, now sloppily placing kisses on Phil's neck.

"I love you, but if we don't get these clothes off soon I'm going to go mental." Dan whispered in Phil's ear.

Dan grabbed the whipped cream from the table and scurried into his room, leaving Phil a little shocked.

"Dan! Are you serious right now? I was comfortable on the couch," Phil said as he walked into their now shared bedroom.

Phil's eyes widened as he got a glimpse of Dan who was now lying on the bed with whipped cream on his chest, his pants still on although he was visibly hard through the thin material of his sweatpants.

Phil unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt, fumbling the farther down he got.

"Phil, if you don't get here soon I'm starting without you." Dan said, running a finger through the whipped cream.

He threw his shirt haphazardly on the floor, pulling his shoes off and then attacking Dan.

Phil grazed his tongue across Dan's torso, paying close attention to Dan's nipples. Dan's hands found their way into Phil's hair as he began grinding against Phil's stomach. Phil mewled appreciatively, continuing to clean Dan's torso off with his tongue.

Dan flipped them over, spraying the messy whipped cream all over Phil.

"You are beautiful, Christ Dan keep going please." Phil was pinned to the bed by Dan, trying to keep from exploding.

They had been stuck in a rut, having sex pretty much just to have sex. This felt like the first time, pleasurable while still being able to pull back from that and just tell each other how much they loved the other.

Dan crawled off the bed, slipping off the sweatpants and boxers in one fluid motion and leaving them on the floor.

Phil looked over as Dan crawled back on the bed. He fumbled with the buttons on Phil's pants before revealing Phil's pasty skin against the black jeans.

"Going commando are we baby? That's pretty fucking hot," Dan said as he pulled the pants farther down until they were around Phil's ankles.

Phil kicked them off as he started squirming, just wanting to be touched.

"Dan, please?" Phil begged, pleading more with his eyes than anything else.

Dan gave him a nervous eye before putting his mouth on Phil. Phil resisted bucking straight into his face, and instead threaded his fingers into Dan's hair.

Phil felt his muscles contracting, knowing he was going to cum in a few seconds if Dan didn't get off.

Dan knew this and backed off, now grabbing their stash of lube off the bedside table.

He put a good amount on his fingers and started stretching himself, knowing he hadn't been bottom in a while.

Phil coaxed him on, pulling him as close as possible and kissing him. Dan hit a bundle of nerves as the kiss got more intimate, moaning into Phil's mouth.

"You ready?" Dan asked, pulling away from Phil briefly for his sign of approval. Phil nodded as Dan eased himself onto his boyfriend's hard on.

Dan started bobbing up and down, steadily hitting a bundle of nerves that he didn't even know were there.

"Oh, Dan you couldn't be any sexier if you tried." Phil was enjoying himself, pumping Dan as he watched the younger boy ride him.

Dan pushed Phil's hand away to grab a kiss from Phil, his eyes glazing over a bit as he managed to take Phil nearly all the way in.

Phil's eyes pierced into Dan's as he flipped them over, Dan now on the bottom.

Phil was pounding in Dan, feeling him tighten around his cock.

"I'm really close, ah…" Dan bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan.

Phil worked faster, pumping Dan while he got himself off.

After a few moments Phil cried out his orgasm, "Dan!" He pulled out, working his mouth onto Dan who was panting heavily, ready to get off. He worked his tongue over the tip, feeling Dan's muscles contracting and Dan's hands guiding him until he pulled away at the last second as Dan came onto his stomach.

"Now you've made a mess that we'll have to clean up."

Phil laughed, pulling the can of whipped cream out again and writing on Dan's stomach.

"Salty and sweet, kind of like trail mix." Phil said, licking Dan's torso clean in a few short moments.

"We're both still sticky," Dan said as he pulled the sheets over them and curled his body next to Phil's.

"We'll get a shower in the morning. Right now I want you to get some proper rest." Phil said, kissing the back of Dan's head and then casually running his fingers through his hair. "I love you Mr. Howell." He whispered, thinking Dan had fallen asleep.

"I love you too Mr. Lester…maybe one day we can change those names." Dan whispered back, a smile crossing both their faces as they faded into sleep.

* * *

**I apologize in advance for my lateness...and I'm here to say that the next chapter probably won't be up on Saturday either (damn work schedule). I may be switching to Sunday for my update day, as it's the only day I know I don't have to work and can devote a lot of time to writing. So, how was it? I hope it answered your questions and you're happy Dan is okay!**

**Side note: while waiting for my next update you should go check out some Phanfictions from a couple friends (I suggest The True Meaning Of A Friend by NeverlandNat which is updated every other day usually; and also for my other favorite Magic Man and Pretty Boy by Owl-bones is fantastic)!**

**So, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review please! (I've been lacking the last couple chapters which makes me a sad lion D:!) Look forward to a new chapter hopefully this weekend!**


	13. Chapter 13: Decorations

**It's here, it's finally freaking here! Now read this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom!**

"Just a few more decorations, please Dan?" Phil whined as if he were a child.

"The house smells like a forest and there is tinsel everywhere, what else can we possibly decorate?"

Phil smirked and picked up a piece of gold tinsel and put it around Dan's neck.

"Well for starters I could decorate you," Phil purred in his ear. He laughed and pressed himself against Dan.

"Not now baby, it's still daylight and our neighbors can see straight into the flat from my bedroom."

Phil poked his lip out, his eyes still gleaming with happiness.

Christmas was around the corner, only a short week away and Phil had been begging to decorate the flat for weeks.

"Fine, but at sundown you are mine." Phil said unpinning Dan from the wall.

"Well we have the tree decorated, the flat looks like it exploded with Christmas…and there's mistletoe conveniently hidden in random places that I haven't told you about. You have to wait and find them."

"I think I found one, and you're standing under it." Phil said as Dan looked up. The green plant was hanging just above his head, a very nice coincidence.

Phil's lips met Dan's and it was as if millions of tiny fireworks were exploding, it was just like the first time. The kiss was brief, although Phil's curious hands definitely wanted to explore more as he groped Dan multiple times.

"What are we doing today my love?" Phil asked, pulling himself away.

"Well it's kind of late in the day to do much. It's two in the afternoon and it's going to get dark in about two hours."

"Baby, I think it's time we discuss telling your parents." Phil said, his earlier playful mood disappearing.

"How about we skip the discussion and go straight to the hardcore fucking you're about to receive."

"Dan," Phil chided him again. He led him over to the couch and sat down. "As much as I would love that we need to formulate a plan for next week. Sit down with me please." He said patting the spot in between his legs.

Dan sat down and immediately laid his head on Phil's chest. Phil toyed with his hair, trying to make him comfortable.

Dan could hear Phil's steady heartbeat as he lay there. He didn't want to talk, or even move.

"Phil, I'm scared. I know how your parents took it; I've heard the phone calls. I know your mum wants us to separate."

"So you know she has also been setting me up on dates with her best friend's son?"

"No, I didn't know that." Dan said through his head. "Did you enjoy them? Is that where you go when we aren't together? You go on a date with some random guy and then come home to me…the second best guy?"

"Daniel," Phil said raising his voice. "Now you know that I would never do that. I love you, you dope." He said kissing the top of Dan's head.

Dan tensed up, still not believing him.

"Phil, I know that I technically cheated on you so this question probably isn't a good one to ask…but have you gone on a date with this guy?"

"I met him for a drink to keep my mom quiet, he was nice but in case you didn't know I love you. I love your beautiful brown eyes, your amazing smile, those dimples, the way you smell, how you look when you sleep right next to me, and of course the feeling of your body next to mine. I can't possibly imagine a life without you."

"I love you too, but your parents hate us together. What are we supposed to say to my parents to make them feel differently?"

"Well, to start off you should probably not bring it up before dinner. And if they start asking about our private life, tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, they don't need to know about the physical part of our relationship. It isn't any of their business."

"Oh, well I doubt they ask. To be honest, they skip the subject of sex when it comes up."

"Dan," Phil started but instead rethought what he was going to say.

"What is it?" Dan said looking up into Phil's blue eyes.

"Never mind, it wasn't important. Now where were we?" Phil said as his hands traveled down Dan's body, resting on his thighs.

Phil began massaging Dan's inner thighs through the material of his jeans.

"Unf, Phil…" Dan moaned, grinding his backside against Phil.

Dan's hands glided down to his buttons as he quickly threw them aside.

"You kinky whore, no boxers today?" Phil pretended to chide his boyfriend.

"Nope, I've also taken the liberty of buying a peppermint scented lube for the holidays…" Dan smiled as he pulled Phil up and drug him to the bedroom.

Dan pushed Phil onto the bed as he slipped out of his jumper.

Phil was already slipping out of his favorite hipster sweater when Dan crawled in the bed with him. He reached into the bedside drawer and found the red and white striped bottle. He put some on his fingers and slipped them inside himself, relishing the feeling.

Phil had nothing but his socks on now, watching Dan with lust filled eyes.

Dan curled two fingers around the ideal spot before pulling the fingers away.

"You ready, my wonderful and most amazing lover?" Phil asked, grabbing the lube off of the table and putting a generous amount on himself.

"You are so fucking sexy Phil; I want to hear you scream my name today." Dan purred in Phil's ear.

Dan moved down Phil's torso and took a testing lick at Phil's stiff member.

"How do I taste?"

"Fucking delicious," Dan said as he lay down on his back. "Now fuck me until the sun goes down."

Phil pushed himself off the bed and hovered his body over Dan's. He kissed him slowly, relishing the taste of his lips. Their tongues fought while Phil pushed into him.

He rocked his hips, trying to find the bundle of nerves to send Dan over the edge.

"I love you Dan, I want you to know that."

They didn't speak for what seemed like an entirety, Dan's arms wrapped around Phil's neck and their bodies rocking in the same motion.

Phil came first, crying out in the silent bedroom. "Unf, Dan…I'm…oh fuck!" He said as he pulled out. He continued placing messy kisses along Dan's torso before trailing down to Dan's cock which had been neglected during their love-making.

Dan's hands guided Phil, maneuvering his mouth along the shaft. He felt Phil's teeth graze the underside, sending a ripple of pleasure through Dan as he moaned quietly.

It didn't take long before Dan was rocked to his own orgasm. Phil, now extremely tired, flopped onto the bed.

Dan pulled the duvet over the both of them, cuddling up to Phil and placing tiny kisses on his shoulder.

"I love you Phillip Michael Lester, don't you ever forget that." He whispered.

A lazy arm thrown over him and a light snore was the only response Phil gave. Dan turned out the lights and then tried to get closer.

Christmas was just around the corner, and for the perfect present he was going to need his rest.

* * *

**Okay so guys I'm so sorry it's been over two weeks since my last update! I really honestly feel terrible about that! And to make matters worse it's pretty short.**

**However, I am going to begin working on the mothafuckin Christmas special guys!**

**So, with that being said, it may be the week before Christmas before my next update! (Maybe not the case, but it'll probably be another fluff chapter like this one.)**

**Also, side note I know a lot of you really like my Phanfiction and probably other people's as well...and maybe you like mine enough to nominate me for a Phandom award! (Shameful self promotion guys...sorry!)**

**But, if you want to go to . and nominate me or other Phanfictions you may find fitting if you don't want to nominate me! Deadline is December 16th and I would be honored if someone nominated me!**

**I'm possibly starting another Phanfiction soon, probably a series of oneshots but stay tuned on that! If you also read London Dreamer, have no fear it is being updated tomorrow!**

**So please review guys (I love them so much) and maybe give a follow or favorite! If you don't have an account, you should make one because while I do adore all my reviews I love interacting with all of you! So see you soon, much holiday love heading your way! :D**


	14. Chapter 14: The Christmas Chapter

**So, uh merry Christmas from me guys! I finally finished after like two weeks of procrastination, blood, sweat, tears, and so many fucking feels. I have an announcement at the bottom so please read the bit at the bottom!**

Phil flitted about the room, trying to finish packing up what he needed for the next week.

Two trips, two Christmases, two families to hopefully win over.

Dan was a nervous wreck, knowing this probably wasn't going to be easy. His family was very conservative, but he knew they loved Phil. He hoped that would make up for the fact he was now what they always called the "flaming homosexuals" and that he was in fact dating a man.

"Dan, would I be a terrible person if I asked you if we should bring the lube?" Phil asked, cheeks burning red now.

"Absolutely not, after this week someone is going to need to get laid…I just hope we make it that far. Plus Christmas won't be nearly as special if I don't get to see that beautiful rear and hear your perfect lips screaming my name." Dan purred as he snatched the bottle from Phil's hands.

He placed it carefully in one corner of his overflowing suitcase, thankful that they would be able to take it on the train.

Dan sat down, beginning to fold up his array of button up shirts and skinny jeans as Phil came up behind him and placed kisses down his sensitive neck.

He stopped at his ear, teeth nibbling at his lobe before he whispered, "I know we agreed no more sex until after this ordeal…but I want to take you so badly right now. Sure I can't offer a little rendezvous?"

"Offer all you want, we're taking a break for a couple of days. If you're that hot then you have a computer and two working hands." Dan said, shooting him down.

"Serious Dan is my least favorite," Phil pouted as he finished packing. "I'm packed and ready for the train in the morning. My phone is charging up and all my other things like toothbrush and chargers are going in this bag in the morning. Are you almost done?"

"I'm folding dear, and I still have a video to finish editing and a few presents left to wrap. Go ahead to bed, I'll join you in a bit." Dan said as Phil tried to strip for him, not getting his attention and finally giving up and putting on his warm pajamas.

Phil crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep easily, leaving Dan with his thoughts.

"_I don't know what I'm more nervous about; telling my parents, facing Phil's parents, or the fact I'm planning on sealing the deal with Phil."_

Dan finished folding, pushing the top of his suitcase down and putting it next to Phil's. He walked into the lounge area and opened up the new video he'd been working on. He'd collaborated with Phil again, too stressed out to come up with a really great video idea. He just needed to finish a few things and he'd go to bed.

Dan finished his video, going ahead and starting the upload as well as alerting the fans it would be up before he went to bed.

He looked on the table, noticing three gifts he still had to wrap. One for his parents, one for Phil's, and then the secret hidden gift for Phil.

They'd already agreed presents for each other were kind of silly, they gave each other the gift of just being together every day, but he wanted to do something else. He knew Phil had gotten him something, knowing that it was somewhere in the bottom of his suitcase. But he knew it made Phil happy to give him presents so he'd picked out something for him.

Dan stuffed the box for Phil's gift in the open pocket of his suitcase, knowing it'd be safe there. He went to work, wrapping the gifts for each of their parents.

After finishing wrapping the gifts he saw his video had successfully uploaded, he changed the thumbnail and typed in a quick blurb about the video before he headed to his bedroom. He was hot, unusually so considering it was winter in London. He peeled off the warm jeans he'd thrown on and threw them into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner.

He wrestled out of his shirt, laughing at himself. He was obviously very tired.

He crawled into bed, boxers being the only cloth still on his body as he curled up next to Phil who was still sound asleep.

Dan fell into a deep dreamless sleep as he held on for dear life to the only man who ever meant anything to him.

Phil awoke the next morning, terrible pain in his side as he tried to shake Dan off. He looked at his clock, five in the morning. They had to leave for the train at seven.

"_I wonder how long he's been asleep. Probably not long knowing him. Either way I need him to let me go, I have to pee." _Phil mused, prying his sleeping boyfriend's arms from their death-like grip on his torso.

He rolled out of bed, running a hand through his messy hair. He was very fully awake now, may as well get up and start the day. He turned the knob of the shower on, hoping it would be warm enough by the time he finished his business and woke up Dan.

He finished in the restroom, stopping in the doorway to look at his gorgeous boyfriend.

"I can't believe you're mine," Phil whispered to himself. He walked over to the bed, trying to wake him up in the sexiest way possible.

Phil sat down on the edge of the bed, Dan now lying on his back, and started kissing his way down his body. He started with his forehead, gently placing a kiss on his lips before travelling to his neck, his chest, his stomach, before tugging at Dan's underwear. He pulled them down enough for Dan's morning wood to be exposed, trying to gauge whether or not Dan had woken up or not. On the one hand, Dan specifically said he didn't want to have sex until after they told his parents, but on the other he hadn't said he couldn't surprise him this morning with a quick little blowjob.

Phil decided to be ballsy for once, he wasn't Dan's bitch after all. In fact, he'd been the boss the last couple of times they'd made love.

He stroked Dan with his hand, noticing how his breathing hitched a bit then went back to the light snore he adored so much. Phil wrapped his lips around Dan, tongue gliding along the underside as he began sucking.

Dan moaned in his sleep, hands finding the back of Phil's head. Phil took this as a sign of approval, continuing to pleasure his boyfriend. Phil felt Dan tightening up, knowing he was about to burst. Dan's moans were turning him on even more, he looked up for a second noticing his eyes were still closed. Phil finished him off, Dan's load spilling down his throat. He teased the head for a few minutes, pulling away to look up at Dan.

"Dammit Phil, how can I refuse sex from you when you're just so hot." Dan smiled, one eye opening slightly as he tugged his boxers back up.

"I mean now that you're awake and we have a few moments…I'm up for it." Phil smiled back at Dan and pushed himself off the bed. "However, I've now been running the shower for a good ten minutes and we just better pray the water is still warm."

Dan rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked behind Phil. Phil grabbed towels and set them on the counter, watching as Dan slipped off the boxers he'd just pulled back on.

"You're making me nervous," Dan said as he stepped in the shower. "Now get in so we can finish getting ready. I don't want to miss our train."

The shower consisted of nothing but playful kisses and lots of suds. The boys dried off, trying to keep their hands off each other.

"Dan, why are you so…tempting today?" Phil asked as he wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into his old bedroom. He thumbed through the remainder of his unpacked clothes as he waited for a response. He pulled on his polar bear jumper, pulling the only pair of jeans still left in his closet out and throwing them on the bed. He watched as Dan dressed from across the hall, pulling on his "orange spotty" boxers as he tried to find a pair of sweats.

"I don't know how I'm tempting, you gave me head before I even woke up which I'm sure I looked fairly unattractive with bedhead and nothing but boxers. Now we're both searching for clothes and I just don't see anything appealing about getting dressed."

"Obviously you don't see yourself the way I do," Phil laughed as he finished getting clothes on. He walked into his shared bathroom, drying his hair while Dan finished himself. "Are you going to be doing anything to this?" He asked as he saw the curls forming in Dan's dark brown locks.

"Nope, do you see how I look right now? I will get dressed for dinner, however I do not dress up for travelling."

Phil shook his head as he watched Dan snatch chargers from the wall.

"Careful with my laptop please, I don't want you to break her…again."

"I sat on it, you shouldn't have left it on the bed if we were going in there to have sexy times."

"Don't argue with me, horny bastard." Phil said as he turned to give Dan a peck on the lips. He straightened his hair, not making much of an effort. "What time is it?"

"Almost half past six. We need to leave in a few minutes. I packed my straightener and hair dryer so someone could look nice for my parents." Dan said, elbowing Phil gently. "Our wallets are sitting on the entryway table along with our tickets for the train. The bag of gifts is next to our suitcases, along with our shoes. Anything I'm missing?"

"Nope, I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and then the day after is Christmas. Wait, did you bring our advent calendars? And don't forget our laptops; we have to upload a couple of videos over the holiday."

"Yes, they're sitting in the top of your suitcase because you had a lot more room. And I had almost forgotten the videos, good thing we've already filmed them…I'd been so busy stressing out about my parents." Dan said as Phil finished his hair. He unplugged the many tangled chords on their counter, making sure he turned off any other electronics they weren't bringing with them.

"Well, it will be a great video that everyone can enjoy. After we tell your parents, that is."

Dan pulled on his old university jumper as he began piling bags onto his back. He now had his laptop and Phil's in his backpack as well as the bag of gifts and his suitcase.

Phil grabbed a few bags and his suitcase before they headed out the door and into the busy street. Phil hailed a taxi, Dan lagging behind due to the sheer number of bags he had.

They climbed into the taxi, giving the address of the train station while they held hands in the back seat. The distance was short, but would have been difficult to walk with all the bags they had. The holiday traffic was killer, people at every turn.

"I don't like crowds…at all, they make me nervous." Dan said as they started boarding their train.

They found their seats, noticing they had been given a luxury compartment.

"Dan, did you buy our tickets over the phone like I asked?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well I was, but the line was busy so I went in person. I think the lady who gave me the tickets must have upgraded us or something…because these seats are expensive."

"Well, even though the lady obviously was hoping you'd hop into bed with her because of this I can't complain." Phil smiled as they sat down, bags spilling all over the cabin.

"Be careful with some of those gifts! My parents won't want a broken gift." Dan chided him, pulling his laptop out to check if they had Internet connection.

"You mean instead of cuddling on the empty train you're going to sit on your laptop?" Phil asked.

"Well I was going to tell you to come over here and we'd watch a movie…but I could definitely have fun sitting on the computer and watching videos by myself."

"Oh stop it," Phil chided him as he sat next to Dan in the empty car.

The ride lasted through two movies, both of which weren't really interesting. Netflix didn't have any really good movies recently.

They arrived in Manchester late in the evening, knowing it was almost time for dinner Phil shook his head at his ill-dressed partner.

"Phil what if we just skip out of town and don't go to your parent's house. Is that an option?" Dan asked, hailing a taxi for the two of them.

The lights around Manchester were breath-taking, and Phil, having an immense adoration for the holidays was entranced. He tried to shake the thoughts running through his mind to answer Dan.

"I think they're expecting us Dan. My brother and his wife will be there and of course my parents. I know you're still a little uncomfortable but I think my parents are starting to figure out that I'm not leaving you. I've heard they even got you a gift…one you're really going to enjoy." Phil smiled.

The pair got into the first taxi that stopped, getting comfortable for their long ride to the more quiet side of Manchester. They cuddled in the backseat, sharing occasional loving glances, holding hands, and just being generally romantic in the backseat until the driver started talking to them.

"You chaps look familiar, you from around here?" The man asked.

"We used to live here," Phil answered sharply. He had been enjoying the intimacy with Dan.

"No, I haven't been a driver long enough to know that. Wait I think I recognize you; my daughters are both huge fans of you both. Mind if I get autographs?" He said with a light smile.

Phil's heart dropped and he immediately recoiled from Dan's arms.

Dan answered the man as calmly as possible, "Of course sir, when we get to our destination we would love to."

"They'd love that; and don't worry I won't mention you both in the backseat. Your personal lives are none of their business."

"Thank you sir and that would be our destination just up ahead." Dan smiled, Phil calming down some now.

They pulled up at the Lester household, bags in hand as they shook hands with their driver. He handed them both pieces of paper and thanked them again for being so kind.

"What are their names?" Phil asked.

"My eldest is Natalie, and the younger is Ellie." The man said as Dan and Phil scribbled on the papers.

Dan handed him the papers and smiled at him again, "Well tell Natalie and Ellie that we said hello and that they have a wonderful father. Have a nice evening sir, and a very merry Christmas!"

"Same to you Dan and you as well Phil." He said as he drove off.

Phil scurried inside quickly, seeing that his family was already arranged in the dining room.

"Phil you're finally here!" His mum exclaimed as she threw her arms around her son. "Hi Dan, how are you?" She said a bit less enthusiastically, she meekly hugged him and then ushered them both upstairs. "Get washed up and ready for dinner, we were just having a few drinks and waiting for the ham to finish roasting."

Phil and Dan hauled themselves as well as the multitude of gifts and bags upstairs with them and walked into Phil's childhood bedroom again.

"Look Dan, it seems we left a little trophy from last time we were here." Phil said with a chuckle as Dan stripped down to his boxers and put on a nicer outfit. "Cute look baby," he said as Dan slipped on a pair of jeans.

He walked into the adjacent bathroom and combed his hair, making sure to look presentable. He washed his hands quickly and then went to check on Dan.

"I can't find my nice white button up, but I know I packed it. Will a plaid shirt be okay or will I clash with you?" Dan asked, feigning a feminine voice to tease Phil.

"Just throw one on, brush your hair, wash your hands, and then come downstairs with me. I'm starving, since you thought stopping for lunch was a silly idea."

Phil impatiently guided Dan along before pulling him downstairs to see his parents. He saw his brother Martin sitting there with his lovely wife, and then he saw his dad sitting at the head of the table, glaring down at his son's hands.

"Have a seat son, the ham is on its way out and then we will be digging in. I hope you boys brought your appetites." His mum said from the kitchen.

"We did mum, we're starving!" Phil yelled to her. "How are you Martin? I haven't seen you in a few months."

His brother gave him an incredulous look, "I've been fine. I was just telling mum and dad how Bridgette and I are trying to have a baby. How would you feel being an uncle?"

"I think that would be spectacular, don't you Dan?" Phil asked, noticing how Dan was fiddling with his silverware.

"Kids are great; Phil will be a great uncle. Maybe one day he can be a great dad too."

"He can never be a dad, only straight people have babies." His dad said, rudely intersecting the conversation.

"Dad, that was incredibly rude." Phil said as Dan pushed himself away from the table.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester but I don't think that was fair. Your son and I love each other."

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Phil's brother asked, looking around at all the flustered faces of his family members.

Phil's mum walked in with food as she saw that her husband and son were obviously arguing.

"Okay, let's catch everyone up then. Martin, I'm gay and I'm dating my roommate here Dan. I know you've met before but apparently I should reintroduce you to gay Dan because they're so different. And while we're at it I'm gay Phil. And dad, gay people have kids all the time. In fact, Dan and I have talked about adopting a baby in the coming years. And we also have a few female friends who have offered to help us in our endeavor should we want to try the artificial insemination route. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to my parents but I love this man with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without him and if you can't accept that then we will eat, exchange our gifts, and be out of your hair."

"Phillip Michael Lester, that is enough out of you young man!" His mum yelled. "Now we are going to eat like a civilized family, differences aside. We aren't going to mention your personal relationship anymore. Now who would like to say grace?"

Dan scoffed, muttering a few words to himself while he listened to Phil's father bless their food. And with that they didn't speak another word about him. The conversation stayed about Phil's life outside of Dan or about another member of their family, they ignored Dan.

Dinner seemed to drag on for him until they retreated into the living room. Phil said he would help clear the dishes so he could talk to Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan, I had no idea it'd be like this. Just know that I love you more than you can ever imagine."

"Why do they hate me?" Dan said, his composure now gone and tears threatening to spill over from his eyes.

Phil grabbed him into a hug and just held him, rubbing patterns into his back to calm him down.

"Dan, it doesn't matter what they think. I love you and that is all that matters."

Dan sniffled, wiping his eyes before picking up more of the plates. They put all the dishes into the dishwasher, clearing away the table and putting the food away before returning to the living room.

Phil sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside of him down and putting a comforting arm around him.

"Phil, since you won't be here for Christmas Eve we've decided to do our tradition of opening one present the night before a little early. Would you like to pick your gift first?" His mum asked.

"Of course mum, Dan go and get the gifts we brought from my room please."

"Alright Phil," Dan said, getting up from the couch and going up the stairs.

He pushed open the door and retrieved the bag from his boyfriend's room.

Phil sat down, patiently waiting for the rest of his family to pick out their gifts.

Dan placed the bag underneath the tree before sitting on the couch again.

After the rest of the family had picked a gift Phil stood up again, picking up a box and handing it to Dan before attacking his gift.

Dan carefully opened it, as if a bomb were hiding inside. He tore the paper away before finding another box underneath.

He opened the box up and saw a beautiful jacket underneath. He smiled; it was the jacket he had told Phil he wanted a few months before.

"Look Phil, it's that jacket I wanted. It's perfect."

"See, they don't completely despise you. It's a present you wanted."

"You know what other present I want," Dan smirked as he kissed Phil on the cheek.

"Not until Christmas Dan, you know better." Phil said as he continued to carefully unwrap his gift.

The evening continued to pass in a blur, full of wrapping paper and smiles. As the evening drew to a close Phil and Dan retreated into the bedroom for some alone time to bring in the official Christmas Eve holiday.

Dan shimmied out of his clothes and into a pair of warm pajamas, curling up next to Phil who wasn't paying attention. He kissed the crook of his neck gently, stirring a moan out of the unexpecting elder boy.

"I love you Phil, I'm sorry I caused such a problem tonight. I guess it's a good thing when you come back I won't be here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well tomorrow after we tell my family you're coming back to Manchester and I'm staying with my parents in Reading."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I guess that means no Christmas romp in the sheets?"

"Now I never said that…" Dan said, pecking Phil again on his nose. "It just means my childhood bed is going to get christened just like yours on Christmas morning."

"You dirty rascal, get some sleep though. You need your energy for tomorrow." Phil said as he turned the light off beside of the bed.

Dan curled into Phil's arms and went straight to sleep with Phil not far behind.

They both awoke the next morning completely refreshed. Phil smelled the familiar Christmas Eve breakfast of pancakes with all of the side dishes.

"Wake up Phil, there's breakfast downstairs." Dan groggily shook his sleeping boyfriend awake.

"I'm up, I'm up. Get some clothes on before you go downstairs." Phil said, pushing himself out of bed and throwing on a shirt from his suitcase.

"Unlike you I slept in my pajamas last night." Dan said, laughing at Phil.

The two headed downstairs and sat at the dinner table with the rest of the family.

Dan could still feel the tension in the room as he and Phil apportioned themselves breakfast.

They ate in silence until a low grumble started from Mr. Lester.

As they finished their meals, no words being spoken between anyone, they heard Mrs. Lester quietly begin speaking.

"We are really sorry about last night Dan. You are as welcome into this family as Bridgette was; we know how much you mean to Phil." His mum said, wrapping him into a warm hug.

"And if the two of you end up adopting kids or whatever you happen to do we will support you completely." His dad said, still some distance away from Dan. Phil walked over to him and embraced him.

"I love you dad, and you too mum. I'm glad you're starting to accept us."

"Of course baby, you're our son and that won't ever change. But you guys do have a train to catch. Phil you'll be home tomorrow morning?"

"Yes mum, and I'm sure Dan and I will both be visiting again after that."

Mrs. Lester wrapped them both into a hug once again before rushing them out the door.

A taxi much like the one from the previous day was sitting in front of the house.

Dan pushed his bags into the trunk as Phil jumped into the backseat. They settled in before giving the address of the train station.

Phil put an arm around Dan, drawing him closer.

"I love you," Dan whispered in his ear.

"Not nearly as much as I love you. I'm glad my parents are starting to accept us, I nearly cried in there."

"You're such a wuss," Dan laughed out loud.

"Oh shut up," Phil pushed him away jokingly as they pulled up in front of the station. "Thank you sir, have a merry Christmas." Phil said handing him his money.

Dan pushed his way through the crowds, making his way over to the train headed for Reading.

Phil was close on his trail, following him.

"Come on Phil, we have three minutes before they leave." Dan said, pulling him along now.

They arrived just in time to board.

"We have two tickets to Reading ma'am, please let us on." Dan pleaded with the official looking train ticket lady. She was pretty, and was quite obviously trying to lure him in.

"Only because you're cute..." She said, hands lingering a bit on Dan's as she took their tickets.

Phil grimaced, not pleased with the girl flirting with him.

They boarded the train far away from some of the other passengers. As they took their seats Phil aggressively pulled him into a kiss, making sure all the other passengers saw.

"Phil calm down, she flirted with me. It isn't like I told her to meet me in the bathroom later for some naked fun."

"I'm sorry but I don't like it when people flirt with you. After the whole Charlotte incident I'm afraid you'll leave me for a girl, or even another man who struck your fancy. Don't you understand I'm only jealous because I don't want to lose you?" Phil's eyes pleaded mercy, something Dan couldn't say no to.

"You're an arse…but you're mine." Dan said as lay back on Phil's chest. He listened to his lover's steady heartbeat, quickly falling asleep.

As the train screeched to a halt Phil shook Dan awake.

"My wonderful Dan, you're going to get left on this train if you don't wake up." He said, prodding Dan out of the carriage and into the station at Reading.

They found Dan's mother sitting on a bench just outside the station, waiting for them.

"Dan you're finally home!" Mrs. Howell excitedly said as she wrapped her arms around her son. "And also nice to see you Phil. I hear you're staying for Christmas Eve?"

"If you'll allow me Mrs. Howell I'm going back to my parent's house tomorrow morning, but Dan said I needed to experience a Howell Christmas at least once in my life."

"Well you know you're always welcome in our home, after all you are his best friend." She smiled at Phil, finally letting go of her son. "Now come on your dad is waiting in the car."

"Alright mummy," Dan whined like a kid. He seemed to become much less like an adult and more like an angst ridden adolescent around his family.

It probably had something to do with coming from such a small, close-knit family, after all he only had one sibling and he was six years younger than Dan. His mother seemed to strangle him a bit, being far too overprotective of his now adult son.

They walked to the car, exchanged a few pleasantries, and then made their way to Dan's childhood home.

"Dan are you okay, your cheeks are a bit flushed?" His mum asked him as Dan tried to perk up.

Phil could tell just how nervous he was, and it wasn't helping that he was just as nervous about telling them.

It was nearly time for dinner, having missed lunch from being on the train, so Dan tried to make an excuse to clear his head.

"Mummy, I'm going to go get a shower and wash up. I'll be down in time for dinner." He said as he ushered Phil into his old bedroom.

The walls were still covered in old band posters and some trinkets he'd left behind when he moved out. The twin size bed in the corner was still the same as when he had left, sheets folded down as his mum always did when he was a lot younger. He noticed a small makeshift cot on the floor next to him, obviously a bed for Phil to sleep in for the night.

"I suppose tonight might be a little more difficult than anticipated." Phil joked as Dan began unpacking.

His jittery movements were beginning to worry Phil as he finally spoke in a joking manner. "No, it just means we're going to have to pretend we're back in our high school days when we would sneak around and try to keep quiet."

"Well, you may have done that you slut." Phil chuckled as Dan smacked him with a pillow. "I was a virgin up until I was about twenty three."

"I admit I fooled around a lot in my younger days, but I didn't have sex until after I moved out thank you very much. Couldn't risk my younger brother catching me in the act."

"Speaking of, where is Adrian?" Phil said as Dan ventured into the hallway with his robe in hand.

"I think he's in his room moping around, go ahead and start the upload for the Super Amazing Project. It will take a long time with this connection."

Dan started up the shower, trying to rinse off the past couple of days. He'd made up with the Lester's but he still had to deal with announcing to his conservative family that he was in a committed relationship with his roommate.

His head was pounding with thoughts, as he rinsed off his body he heard a knock at the door.

"Sweetie, you've been in there an awful long time. Dinner is nearly ready; we'll be waiting downstairs when you're done." His mum said from behind the door.

He finished his apparently long shower, drying off quickly before pulling on his robe.

He walked into his bedroom, noticing Phil had left already and pulled open his suitcase.

He laid out his nicest jeans and a Christmas jumper, it was a tradition in his family and he wasn't going to break it.

He dressed quickly, forgetting about his hair, and headed down the stairs and into his family lounge.

"Well now that you're out of the shower and we have our special guest all suited up for the festive evening how about dinner?" His father asked heartily.

Mr. Howell was a huge fan of Christmas, and it was the only holiday he got to see his son for an entire week since he had moved out.

They walked into the dining room and saw all the food his mum had prepared, complete with desserts.

Dan spied his younger brother chatting with Phil at the far end of the table. Dan took a seat next to Phil while his dad began carving up the turkey.

The dinner was starkly different from the previous evening at Phil's house. There was chatter throughout the meal as well as laughter and smiles.

Dan had almost forgotten about their plan as his mum presented a red velvet cake to her family.

Phil nudged him under the table with his foot as he grabbed a slice of cake.

"What?" Dan asked quietly.

"Now," Phil breathed out as he squeezed Dan's knee.

The family chatter had stopped for a moment as they ate cake, almost keeping Dan from telling them.

He cleared his throat, drawing his parent's attention before he started to speak.

"What is it Dan?" His mum asked.

"Mummy, dad, Adrian, I have something to tell you. I don't know how you're going to react but I need to tell you."

"Well spit it out," his brother finally spoke up in between bites of cake.

Dan moved his fork around on his plate, not looking up as he mumbled his confession.

"What did you say sweetheart?" His mum asked as Dan picked his head up.

"I know I was already here for the holidays but I also had other reasons to come. I hadn't told you because I knew you would probably react harshly, but I have to tell you. Mum and dad, I'm gay. I like men, and I know you guys think they're all filthy bastards but hear me out. I'm not out every night whoring around like most gay young men, I actually have a boyfriend." He said as he paused to gauge his parent's reaction. They looked at him quizzically, prompting him to continue. "I've been dating Phil actually, for the past four months. They've been the best four months of my existence and no woman could ever fill the space Phil has in my heart. We love each other, and I wanted you to know that."

He braced himself for the angry yelling he knew would ensue, but instead was surrounded by three pairs of loving arms.

"Daniel baby, we knew already. You remember when you blacked out? We knew right after that day, when you made up Sky and well we also saw when Phil kissed you in the hospital room. We love both of you, and just because you're gay doesn't mean that will change."

"It's true Dan," his dad said as he pulled away from the hug and went back to his cake. His brother sat down as well leaving only his mum's arms still wound tightly around him.

"So you aren't angry?" He said with relief.

"Thrilled actually, Phil has always been a big part of your life and if he's the man you were made to be with then so be it. Fate has a funny way of bringing some people together for that very purpose."

Dan smiled and returned the embrace from his mum. She sat back down in her chair as she watched her son lean over and kiss Phil.

Phil blushed, not used to such a display of affection in front of people before he saw Dan pulling something from his pocket.

Dan knelt on the ground beside of Phil as he opened up the ring box.

"I promised myself to do this on Christmas day but now seems like the right time. I love you with all my heart Phil and no matter what we're in this together. Will you promise to be mine forever?" Dan asked as he presented the gold band to his best friend.

Phil's eyes welled up with tears as he nodded, bringing Dan into a hug. They broke apart, drawing an aw sound from Dan's family.

Dan slipped the ring from the box and onto Phil's hand, looking at the engraving.

"Forever?"

"Yes, now just know this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring, maybe one day we can go the next step but I don't know how ready England is for that just yet."

The rest of the night ran together as Dan and his family watched movies together, until it was time for bed.

"Goodnight boys, don't stay up all night please. We have a lot of travelling to do tomorrow." Mr. Howell said as Dan's family retreated to their bedrooms.

Phil silently crept up to Dan's bedroom while he wasn't looking. Dan finally figured out his evil plot and trudged up the stairs in a fog, completely exhausted.

He looked up and saw Phil, now nude on top of the tiny bed in the corner, waiting for Dan.

Dan whispered, "Phil its late can we do this in the morning?"

"My train leaves at seven, if we don't do it now we won't get to do it." Phil said as Dan closed the door.

Dan pressed against Phil, slipping his tongue in as he undressed. Phil threaded his hands into Dan's hair, breaking their kiss to pull off Dan's jumper.

As Dan slipped out of his jeans and boxers Phil got on his knees.

"No, I want to look into your beautiful, blue eyes when I make love to you." Dan purred as he climbed back on the bed.

He thrust in quickly, drawing a small moan from Phil. Dan wasn't rough and aggressive as he usually was, he made sure he was careful with each movement.

Dan kissed along Phil's jaw as he started to move in time to Phil's heartbeat. Phil's hand moved down Dan's back, gently massaging at his shoulder blades. He wrapped his legs tightly around Dan's waist, gaining deeper access from his lover.

The tight bundle of nerves started contracting, Phil drawing closer to his climax before Dan wrapped his left hand around Phil. He pumped in time to his gentle thrusts, feeling Phil tighten around him. Phil released into Dan's hands slowly, drawing out his climax before he felt Dan spill his load inside of him. He pulled out a few seconds later, Phil hissing at the loss of contact.

Dan looked over at the clock, seeing it was half past one in the morning.

"Merry Christmas Phil, I love you." He whispered into his ear.

Phil draped a protective arm over Dan, the two of them barely fitting on the bed. He kissed the nape of Dan's neck before whispering back, "I love you more my sweet love, merry Christmas Dan. Here's to many more."

* * *

**2 weeks, I finished though! Now onto the exciting news! I "hope" this story is going to get updated more frequently, however I do work and have school so we will see (it may be a once every two weeks thing, but longer chapters). I also have a Twitter specifically for my Phanfiction and for this account. If you want to follow/interact/fangirl with me my name is M_Howell_Lester! Another small announcement, I'm going to be doing a Q&A style thing to start out my YouTube channel (more details later) but I need questions! Doesn't matter the question I will try to answer it! So, please send/tweet me questions! I am also scouring the Internet for a beta for this story and for London Dreamer, so if you know someone/would be willing to do it please PM me/tweet me! Finally, how was everyone's Christmas? I hope you got everything you wanted! I watched the Radio 1 show and the Super Amazing Project and let me tell you I fangirled for about three hours today. So hope everyone has a lovely holiday and please review as I only got ONE last chapter! Thanks, love you guys (in a totally non-creepy way)!**


	15. Author's Note: PLEASE READ!

Okay please don't hate me guys, this is not the new chapter of the story! I thought you deserved to know why I haven't updated in over a month. Okay, so in case you didn't know I'm in college and I'm 18. I have a job. I'm a theatre major and currently in a production of Grease right now.

For two weeks I've been trying to write and I've been so busy I don't actually get the time to write. Between being a full time student, working part time, and fitting in a musical in between I've had barely a chance to even get on my laptop let alone write a chapter.

I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY THOUGH! Promise there will be an update when I get a chance. However, there will probably only be maybe 5 more chapters before I wrap this up. I will be doing more Phanfiction in the future but this particular story is probably going to end soon. (The ending will be good I promise!)

So I do apologize so much for the delays and I hope you'll stick with it til the end!

Also...to the person who guest reviewed under the name Victoria...you should contact me because I'd love to chat with you (my Twitter and Tumblr are on my profile page!)

Thanks guys, I'll try to update in the next couple of weeks and thanks for understanding. Love you guys! (:


	16. Chapter 15: Announcing the Engagement

**Look guys, I finally uploaded a new chapter! I'll put my A/N at the bottom though. Enjoy!**

"Dan, come here!" Phil yelled over the sound of Dan's incredibly loud game.

Phil looked over at the screen, the Internet was a very powerful tool when it came to planning a wedding apparently.

"What is it sweetie?" Dan asked, sitting in his lap.

"Look, isn't this a beautiful location?" Phil asked, eyes lighting up in the most adorably childish way.

Ever since Dan had given Phil the promise ring on Christmas night they had gone into planning their hopeful nuptials.

On the screen was a beautiful, and very secluded, area of Sweden. Phil had told him he'd always dreamed of going there.

"It's beautiful Phil, but how much are we looking at?"

"Rental isn't much for a couple of hours since it's on public property. We'd be looking at a couple thousand pounds though."

"Phil, I know we have money saved up but we still have rent to pay as well as other miscellaneous things throughout the next little while."

Phil's eyes lost their childishness as Dan slapped him with a bit of reality, they were being paid well on YouTube and with the new BBC jobs they were making twice than they had been. However, a wedding, even for two gay guys who weren't really looking for a high dollar expense, was going to cost them more than they had originally expected.

"I guess I hadn't really thought about our budget, do you feel comfortable going to Sweden to get married though?"

"As long as you're the one with me at the end of the day I don't care. Hell, if you want we can go have a ceremony with just us and a friend as a witness if you want."

Dan stood up and made his way toward the kitchen. Since telling his parents and finally winning over some appreciation from Phil's parents he'd begun eating like he normally did. Actually, all he ever really did was eat most of the time.

He opened the cabinet and grabbed his stash of Malteasers, still leftover from Christmas.

He walked back and continued playing his games, all the while peeking back over to Phil who was still hunched over the laptop.

"Hey Dan, when are we going to tell the fans?" Phil asked a serious look on his face.

Dan choked on the candy he'd been eating, controller falling to the floor.

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"Well I mean, with the engagement and the possibility of us being legally recognized as a couple…I was wondering when we were going to let them, the fans I mean, know about it."

"I mean I know originally I was the one pushing for us to come out but I hadn't really given it much thought." Dan said, picking his controller back up and trying to maintain a bit of composure.

"What if we made a video about it, a joint video to share on both our channels? We'd announce the engagement, nothing too invasive really. Maybe we could even livestream the wedding or the reception when we decide on a date."

"Phil I'm not sure some people would be as accepting of this as you may think. You remember what happened at Playlist Live when those two YouTubers finally told everyone they were dating? And they were straight! Phil I'm just not so sure."

"Dan we can't hide us forever…what if we decide to have a kid or adopt one next year? How will we hide that in videos or when we travel?"

Dan paused his game, tossed the controller in his hand onto the couch beside of him, and put his head in his hands.

A thousand things ran through his mind, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Phil came over to sit with him. As if on cue Dan felt the warm embrace of his love as he had an internal battle with himself.

"I'm sorry Phil," he whispered. "Go get our recording equipment."

"You sure Dan?" He said as he saw Dan's famous cheeky grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Positive, and right now I'm thinking we should troll them just a bit."

"Then we're doing two different videos, I don't want to be a part of your joke." Phil laughed as he went to grab their cameras to put in the living room.

Dan got up, walking to his bedroom and changing clothes. He pulled on his favorite plaid shirt and a pair of skinny jeans in exchange for his pajamas he hadn't bothered getting out of yet.

He walked back into the lounge where Phil, who had also changed, was busy putting their camera set up together.

After a few moments they felt pretty prepared, so they began recording. Phil decided he'd do his video first, since Dan was probably going to do something a bit more elaborate.

Dan got out of the shot, leaving Phil on the couch by himself.

"Okay the camera is focused on you, go ahead!"

"Hi guys, so I know I just made a video about my life in drawings but…well there was something that I felt needed to be addressed."

Dan adjusted the camera a bit, making sure that it would fit the both of them in the shot.

"Hello!" Dan said, a smile appearing on his face.

"So, what announcement did I need to make you may ask? Well Dan, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure, well in case you've been oblivious the past couple of weeks…Phil and I are going to tie the knot. Show them the ring Phillip." Dan said, a sense of pride shining beneath his nervous eyes.

"We are actually working on getting married, possibly in Sweden or maybe even in the homeland since they recently allowed gay marriage here."

"You may ask why we felt the need to hide, and well…we don't even know the answer. We've been dating since mid-August and I proposed to him on Christmas Eve."

"Really there is nothing else to tell you guys, but we hope you'll support the both of us."

"And continue writing your smutty Phanfictions…let me tell you some of you have it on point." Dan winked to the camera seductively as Phil nudged him.

"Dan!"

"I mean we are celibate…and we do not touch each other."

Phil leaned over and pressed his lips against Dan's.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while. So thanks guys, we hope you'll leave nothing but supportive comments! And today's draw Phil naked is…" Phil said hands gliding in the air as Dan gave him a funny look. "What, it's a going to be a jump cut anyway. I think the drawing is pretty fitting given the nature of this video. Bye guys!" Phil said, waving at the camera.

"Okay well now that that's been filmed…time for my fabulous troll video."

"What are you planning?"

"Get our green screen ready." Dan said with a devious smirk. "We're going to make them think I've finally given them the Vegas video."

Dan moved their equipment to their green screen room. Phil was right behind him, moving furniture around and trying to make the room look presentable.

Once they'd finally set up Dan started the video with his famous intro.

"Hello Internet, so I know you think I deleted all the footage or that it was never real to begin with but…here it is…the Vegas video!" Dan said as he moved away from the screen and pretended to be filming.

He moved back in front of the green screen before yelling, "Ha I fooled you all! Actually this video is still super exciting…but the Vegas video is still on my laptop to be finished."

He and Phil then moved around again and put the camera back in the living room to finish.

"I hope this stops being so elaborate soon." Phil said with a pouty expression across his face.

Dan sat back down on the couch, finally starting the real video.

"Okay guys, so the real reason for this video might be better explained with my glamorous assistant."

"Hi guys!" Phil waved enthusiastically for a second before returning attention back to Dan.

"Maybe the point would be better received with a visual…" Dan said before aggressively pulling Phil into a kiss.

Phil's body went rigid for a moment, not expecting the affection at that moment, but soon fell limp under the embrace of his love. Dan forced himself to pull away from Phil, fearful they might accidentally make a sex tape…and while he kind of wanted to do that he feared he might not edit that out correctly. YouTube had been known to troll he and Phil on occasion and this would not be a good time for it to occur.

"In case you're a bit dense, then we'll put it into words. Dan and I are and have been dating for a couple of months now. How long Dan?"

"Since August, so yes every video from then until now we have been behind the scenes making out and holding hands and such. And while I know this may or may not come as a shock to some of you…we still have a little more to shock you with. Phil, would you mind holding up your hand?"

Phil flashed his left hand with the beautiful ring from Dan glittering under the camera lights.

"And Dan has a ring as well but I'm still waiting to actually receive the ring to give to him."

"Correct, but yes we are engaged! Sorry ladies but he's off the market and I'm not giving him back. We'd be happy to give you more details when we decide upon them but for now I think I'll let you guys soak this one in before giving you a fangirl overload. So until next time, goodbye!" Dan said waving at the camera.

Phil got up and shut it off immediately coming back to Dan's side.

"Now, should we go ahead and edit these…or maybe do a little something else. It's your choice of course."

"Stupid question, I know we need to edit but I definitely want to be doing something a lot more enticing."

"Maybe just a quickie?"

"Now you know that never works…our quickies take an hour."

"Okay so edit now, have mind blowing sex later."

"Yes, or maybe we can just cuddle in bed and see where that leads tonight?" Dan asked sweetly.

"Start editing and we can get there even faster."

Phil sat down at his laptop, putting in all his little sound effects and text. It didn't take him long as the video was only meant to be a short announcement.

By the time Phil was ready to upload Dan was putting the finishing touches on his own video. The sun was just beginning to set outside as Phil sat beside Dan, pushing him along with the editing until he was also ready to put the video up.

"On the count of three then?"

"One, two…" Phil looked at Dan, who still looked a bit uneasy. "Dan we don't have to upload them if you aren't ready."

"Nonsense, hit the upload button." Dan said, a smirk brightening up his darkened features. "Now about that cuddle session?"

"Come on," Phil said with a lust filled glint in his eyes. He pulled Dan to their shared living space, immediately pushing him onto the bed.

Hours passed as the sunset turned to a midnight sky, all the while Phil and Dan making sweet love to each other. As the threat of the morning sun appeared in the sky the two boys finally began to settle down.

"You know, I bet our videos are finally up. We could see if we have any comments." Dan said, cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

"How about we sleep, we'll look in the morning." Phil said, patting Dan's hair down.

"I love you Phil, think we made the right decision?"

"Of course, now get some rest…you'll need it for tomorrow." Phil whispered as he heard Dan's light snore before drifting off into his own slumber.

* * *

**So I know it's been since Christmas since I updated but I finally got it finished. I know in my quick update that I said there's not many chapters left and I think I have 4 set chapters left before I end this one. However don't fret as I will be doing another story and hopefully my updates will be much more frequent from now on...but I don't want to give you guys crap so if I don't update just know I haven't forgotten I will be updating! Now as always please review, and I'll hopefully be trying to update my FanFiction Twitter more often as well. Until next time guys! (:**


	17. Chapter 16: Two Weeks

**Look I'm back, I know this is a bit overdue but enjoy!**

"Phil, are you almost ready?" Dan whined from the bedroom.

Two weeks, it was two weeks until the big day and both of them were ecstatic. They'd waited eight months and had nearly everything planned out.

Phil and Dan had agreed to wait to get married on their anniversary, the 28th of September, to tie the knot.

"Stop whining, I'm trying to be sexy for you."

"Sexy, but I thought we'd agreed-" Dan started before he was cut off by Phil's still distant voice.

"We did agree no sex until the honeymoon. Nothing says you can't have a little preview before though." Phil said, finally stepping out of the bathroom and into Dan's line of sight.

"Dammit Phil," he cursed under his breath. "Are you sure we can't break the agreement? You look delicious."

"Nope, that's all you get is a sneak peek. I hope you enjoyed this tease from Phil, he shall be back in two weeks when we've got rings on our fingers." Phil laughed before ducking back into the bathroom to change into his clothes.

"Hey Phil I just got a notification about a video of yours being flagged…what did you post?"

Phil stepped out of the bathroom, now clad in pajamas as it was approaching nightfall, and furrowed his brow.

"I don't know why don't you check for me?" He said as Dan opened the email.

Dan opened up the email, expecting something silly that someone had done accidentally.

As he inspected it closer his face fell. The email was about their engagement video from eight months ago.

"Apparently someone flagged our announcement video. They said it was vulgar and inappropriate."

"Does it give any other explanation?"

"The person commented and said 'I can't believe you faggots. I watched you guys for years and after not being able to watch because I was doing missionary work I come back and see this. You two ought to be ashamed, sodomy is a sin and I can't believe the two of you have no more respect for God than to do this. I have flagged this to keep anyone else from viewing it and am going to try and get your videos banned. You have been officially unsubscribed.' Phil….are we really that bad?" Dan said, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

Phil held him close, pushing his laptop onto the desk and trying to calm Dan down.

"Sweetheart you can't believe everyone thinks that? You remember when this came out and we got nothing but positive support. People are fickle and just because some Christian lady thinks us being together is a sin doesn't mean we're bad people."

"I guess so…" Dan sniffled.

Phil continued to comfort Dan, knowing his self-esteem was on the low now.

"I know, why don't we…uh…I'm out of ideas that don't lead to sex. Two months is hard."

Dan smiled for a brief moment before capturing Phil's lips in a kiss.

"How about a quick work-out?" Dan asked, still looking for something to get their minds off the video.

"You should know by now I don't work-out."

"I forget, you go to the Starbucks in the lobby and watch me. Don't you want sexy abs like these?" Dan snickered.

Despite the fact he still binged on Malteasers and other chocolate quite frequently, his personal trainer had given him the motivation to actually work on his fitness…much to Phil's delight.

"I do want sexy abs like those, I want them rubbed all over me." Phil smirked.

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out. What are you thinking for dinner?"

"Don't you remember, we're having Chris and PJ over tonight? You were supposed to have had this planned for the last week!" Phil said, only a little angry.

"Sorry, I forgot. It must have slipped my mind with all the wedding plans." Dan huffed, grabbing his coat and keys. "I'll go to Tesco and start dinner."

Phil grabbed his own coat and snatched the keys from Dan's hands.

"Don't bother love, go to the gym and calm your nerves. I'll start dinner for the evening."

Dan smirked, "Thank you. Perhaps I will repay you later this evening." He said as he began walking out the door.

Phil called after him, "Okay but that means you're doing dishes."

The house was now quiet, save for the low hum of the coffee maker in the kitchen.

Phil put on his jacket and shoes before leaving the flat, walking down the stairs since he didn't actually have to go down in the lift that he hated.

The air in London was just beginning to be chilly and it felt marvelous outside. He thought he might have to take Dan on a walk around the city one day.

He stopped in front of the gym Dan had wandered into not long before, seeing him working out on the cross-trainer in the far corner.

It reminded him of two years ago when they'd gone to a different gym and filmed Dan's "workout video" which he even now cringed at seeing.

He walked the rest of the way to Tesco, watching the people hustling out of the doors and into cars.

He paced the aisles with a shopping basket, trying to find a pretty simple meal to serve his not so picky companions for the evening. He scanned the aisles for anything interesting before noticing a petite girl of no more than five glaring at him from across the store. His friendly demeanor shone at that moment, waving to her and smiling.

Her eyes grew wide as she bounced over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi there, what's your name young lady?"

The little girl was adorable, bright blue eyes with long, curly brown hair. Her whole face was aglow, smiling at the stranger.

"My name is Rebecca, I'm almost six years old and I know who you are."

"Oh do you?" Phil asked, stooping to her height so he could talk to her.

"Yes, you're AmazingPhil! My mummy is a fan too, come meet her!" She said excitedly, taking Phil by the hand and dragging him across the store. "Mummy, look who it is!"

The woman looked up from the snack she was studying to see what her daughter was going on about. She too had the bright blue eyes and curly hair, but was a blonde instead.

"Oh my, it's you! Hello Phil, do you remember me?" The woman asked.

"Not at all, I'm sorry. Should I remember you?"

"Amelia, you know your ex?"

Phil looked her up and down, trying to make the pieces come together. He couldn't see it, considering they had only been broken up about a year.

"No way, you didn't have a kid last year?"

"Got married, this is my step-daughter Rebecca. She's in love with your videos though. It was a great thing we broke up…really. About a month after I met a guy here and we hit it off. I realize I look a bit older too, motherhood ages you."

"Wow you look incredible though. I didn't even recognize you. I hear you're a pretty big fan too though."

"Well I must say you still are incredibly attractive, but you seem to have finally come out now." She said, lowering her voice so Rebecca was unable to hear her.

"Oh, I suppose she hasn't seen that video then?"

"It's not that we think it's wrong we just…well she has a bit of a crush on you. She told us once that she was going to trade places with Dan and come live with you."

"How cute, well I must be going speaking of Dan. We're having dinner with a few friends and I'm in charge."

"Oh, I understand but it was great catching up. Maybe you can come over sometime, we can chat a bit longer." Amelia said, hugging him slowly.

"Of course, you still have my number. And as for this beautiful young lady, I hope to see you again." Phil said as Rebecca ran up to him and hugged him.

Phil finished up his shopping quickly afterwards, immediately going home and starting on the evening meal.

Dan had apparently gotten home in the time it had taken him to go to the shops; however he'd retreated to his bedroom for a shower rather than helping him with dinner.

Phil sorted out the items he'd picked up, deciding to make grilled rosemary chicken with a side of roasted potatoes.

He quickly prepared the fairly simple dinner before heading into Dan's room.

His boyfriend was lying on the bed, a towel around his waist and his eyes closed.

"Hey Phil, come over here." Dan said, eyes still closed as he motioned over to where he was.

Phil walked over and lay with Dan for a moment.

"You'll never guess who I saw earlier," Phil whispered.

"Probably not, who'd you see?" Dan said as he wrapped a protective arm around Phil.

"You remember Amelia?"

"Sadly…" Dan winced.

"Well she got married and has a step-daughter who's a huge fan. It was incredibly cute to be honest."

"Oh, that's cute." Dan said nonchalantly. "How was Amelia?"

"Thinking of leaving me aye?"

"No, just wondering. As I recall I was the reason you broke up with her."

"Yes, but she looks old now. I mean I know I'm not really that young but she just looks like…like a mom. It kinda scared me to be honest."

"Scared you?"

"I mean, well do you still want kids?"

"Not if you don't want them."

"Well I do, but-"

"But what," Dan asked as he turned to face him.

"What if we're not good enough? What if…well what if the child asks why they don't have a mum. What if, because we finally decided to settle down people stop watching us…stop caring? What if that flag on the video this morning was supposed to be our wakeup call?"

"Quit asking what if, it only makes you more upset. I've reasoned with myself for months now over what's going to happen to us once we're married. You know what I see though? I see us being able to tell people, oh well my _husband_ and I work as video bloggers and radio hosts. We have a beautiful son or daughter and there's a possibility we plan to add another. Sure they were confused once school started when everyone else had a mum and a dad but he knew at once he was special. We have the best fans in the world and even when we're old and grey I'm sure we'll be entertaining them. I see a wonderful future for the both of us."

"I like the word husband, it's soothing."

"Well, my fiancé, you will soon be standing next to me exchanging rings. However before that, we have dinner which I have not gotten dressed for."

"Well I'm sure PJ and Chris wouldn't mind the towel, I sure won't at least."

"Go fix dinner, I'll be out shortly." Dan smirked closing the door on him.

Phil checked on the chicken, noticing it was almost done before pulling the potatoes out of the oven so he could flip them over.

As he was putting them back in the oven the door rang.

"I have it Dan," Phil called out as he ran to the door. He opened it before being pounced on by the other half of the fantastic foursome. "Good evening gentleman."

"Hello, would you mind detaching yourselves from my fiancé?" Dan asked from behind them.

"Sure, but only if we get a hug from you too." Chris said as he wrapped Dan into a hug too.

The four plopped onto the couch, Dan and Phil cuddled on one end while PJ and Chris were sitting apart on the other end.

"So what brings you guys here? We already had the bachelor's party a few weeks ago." Phil asked.

"Well, while that is true we assumed you might want your groomsmen to show you they had a little more sense." PJ said quietly. "We know that after the party there was some discussion on whether we'd be responsible enough."

"Well, we know you guys are responsible. We were more worried you guys would let us get too out of hand at the reception afterward. We want to be somewhat sober the night of."

"Of course, now then we also wanted have a last hoorah as the foursome."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you breaking up with us?" Dan said, faking tears.

"No, but once you two are married…well that kind of makes the couple half and the best friend half."

"What Chris is trying to say is, that once you're married people will be expecting us to come out and say we're getting engaged too. It's been a madhouse all over the net lately."

"But, you have girlfriends." Dan said confused.

Phil got up and finished supper while the other three talked.

"We have them, but no one knows that. Shipping wars are killing us though."

"We didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

"Well, we don't mean to make it sound negative. We're happy for you guys. But the whole foursome thing where they ship us all is kind of crazy right now. We're still friends of course though."

"Right, well I think dinner is ready!" Dan said as they all four gathered around the table.

Phil plated the food and poured each person a glass of wine.

"I propose a toast. To Dan and Phil, may their marriage be forever bright." Chris said with a smile.

Dinner was full of the friend's regular antics, finally ending late in the evening. They said their farewells, knowing they'd be gathering again shortly for the wedding.

As the evening came to a close Dan and Phil cuddled under the warm duvet, mindlessly chattering.

"Phil, do you think Chris and PJ were serious about us 'breaking up' the YouTube group?"

"I think they meant it more as a warning. No one is breaking up; they're still our best friends."

"Right, well tomorrow is going to be a long day I think…last night of wedding planning before the big day."

"Goodnight Dan, sweet dreams." Phil whispered before his eyes drooped with sleep.

* * *

**Okay so, this chapter has been so hard to finish. I can only imagine the next one (the wedding)...I'm going to go cry myself to sleep as I'm sure that's the only way I'll be able to write it. Anyway, so there are 3 chapters left (wedding, honeymoon, and the end) but don't be sad! I'm already starting on future ideas for Phan stories so yay! So please review as it helps me out a lot and I will hopefully finish the wedding sometime this week maybe(whoo spring break!) (:**


	18. Chapter 17: A Very Phantabulous Wedding

**Okay guys, it's finally here and I've almost cried a plethora of times! Also, some super important announcements at the end so PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Also, I don't own any rights to anything mentioned here.**

* * *

Phil woke up, bright and early on a Saturday morning but totally worth it.

Today was the day, he was marrying the love of his life today and not a single soul could stop him.

He looked beside of him, an empty bed. He'd forgotten they'd agreed to be a bit traditional; Dan had slept in his bedroom alone while Phil slept alone in his.

Dan had however, left a note for him: "Gone to the gym, can't wait to see you at the altar. I love you so much."

Phil smiled, nothing could ruin today. He looked down at his phone, opening up Twitter so he could formulate a tweet.

** AmazingPhil: ****today's the day! Dan and I are finally tying the knot, we'll be posting the video after our honeymoon! And no, there won't be a Phan sex tape!**

He put his phone away and headed into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. He poured the concoction into his bowl and headed into the lounge. The only show on television worth watching was a documentary about the evolution of pop culture. He quietly watched while he enjoyed his breakfast.

Afterward he looked at the time on his phone, only ten in the morning. The wedding was set for four in the afternoon, something he and Dan had fought over for months as Dan wanted to have the afternoon to enjoy while Phil wanted to get married under the stars.

"Might as well get a shower," Phil said to himself before he heard a knock at the door.

Without thinking he opened the door up, not having expected anyone so early.

"Good morning Phillip, how are you feeling?" PJ asked before entering the otherwise empty apartment.

"I'm okay, I hadn't really expected company though." Phil said completely surprised. "Is Chris coming?"

"No, Chris is at the gym with Dan and his little brother Adrian. Your brother was going to help me but he had to do something last minute so your best man will be meeting us at the event location. So have you showered yet?"

"Uh, no not yet, and Dan was supposed to drop off my tux from the dry cleaner a bit later."

"Not to worry, you get a shower I'll be back by the time you're done with your shower to help you get ready."

"Alright, well then I'll see you then. Here's a key so you can let yourself back in." Phil said, handing him his key before heading towards his bedroom.

Down the street Dan did his last minute workout with Chris and Adrian.

"Dan, how does it feel to know your little brother is far more fit than you will ever be?" Adrian joked.

Dan let out a little laugh; his nerves were beginning to creep up on him.

"Oh, hush Adrian you know your older brother will still kick your ass no matter how much fitter you may be. Don't let the fact I'm gay have any hold over my muscular ability."

Chris was silent, listening to his headphones more than the witty banter between siblings.

"Hey Chris," Adrian said as they were moving to another machine.

"Hm?" Chris looked as if in a stupor. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Are we almost done?"

"I need to make sure my beautiful body is toned for the honeymoon dear Chris," Dan laughed again as he winked at his brother who looked disgusted. "Just one rep over here and we'll hit the showers. It's nearly noon and we still have things to set up."

"Mind if I hit the showers a little early? I'll meet you guys in here once I'm done." Chris said before disappearing in the changing rooms.

Back at the flat Phil was putting the finishing touches on his hair, finding it looking neat after a fresh haircut.

"You look as handsome as ever," PJ joked around, holding a heavy looking bag with what he only hoped was his pressed tuxedo.

"Well thanks," Phil said nervously adjusting his towel. He was so full of adrenaline for the day at hand he'd become socially awkward. "Hey Peej…"

"Yeah," he answered as he hung up the pressed suit. "What is it?"

"Is it normal…to feel completely sick to your stomach?"

"You're tying the knot with a man who loves you more than he loves himself. If you don't feel a little queasy I'd be concerned. You'll be fine, just remember in a few short hours you will be legally bound to a man who owns a chair with a butt." PJ laughed at himself, calming Phil down.

Phil grabbed his robe and put it on before checking the time again.

"Why is time passing so slowly? I'm ready to walk down the aisle and see Dan. It's only one!"

"Calm down," PJ said motioning for Phil to take a seat. "How about I fix you something for lunch and a cup of coffee to calm your nerves?"

"Thank you," Phil whispered more to himself than to thank PJ.

He took a deep breath, in and out he reminded himself, kind of like sex with your lungs. He smirked outwardly at his terrible thought. He had missed Dan's loving touch, he always knew just the right places to touch, to brush his lips against, and send Phil right over the edge.

"Hey Phil, I forget how do you like your coffee?" PJ asked as he found Phil lost in thought at the table.

"Uh, just a bit of creamer for me. Excuse me for a second," Phil said embarrassed before heading into his bedroom a second.

He glanced down at his phone, knowing he'd probably regret it later he shot Dan a text.

_Dan, you are wonderful beyond all comparison. I can't believe one short year ago we were still just flatmates. And today I'm making you my husband. Speaking of, I hope the wedding ends quickly as I'm ready for the honeymoon. ;)_

Phil smiled again, if anything he'd probably made Dan excited not annoyed. With the message sent Phil was finally calming down. He slipped into a pair of pajamas, his third different change in the last hour before going down to sit with PJ and eat lunch.

Dan was finishing up his reps with his brother when he heard the chime of his phone.

"Hey Adrian, can you read me that message?" Dan asked his brother who was already fumbling to find the phone.

"It's from Phil, it says you're wonderful and he can't believe you weren't together for that long and blah blah bl…ew."

"Blew? Let me see that," Dan said as he took the phone from his brother. Dan's face contorted from concern to laughter. "I hadn't expected that, sorry Adrian. Your eyes were never meant to see that. Let's head to the showers and find Chris."

Adrian continued to look disgusted as he walked alongside his brother to the locker room. Dan found Chris toying with his phone waiting for himself and his brother.

"Finally, I thought you'd never be done. You know it's one in the afternoon right? That means we have an hour to get the area ready and two to get ready."

"Chris calm down, first off it won't take two hours to get ready and I let my mom know we may be a little late so she and my dad are already starting to work on getting things ready. Adrian there's a private shower over there if you don't think you can handle showering beside your brother." Dan laughed as Adrian walked off. "Now Chris, I'm going to get a shower but please tell me what the hell has you on the edge as much as it does."

Dan turned the knobs on the shower grabbing his personal toiletries and lining them up across the wall next to him.

"Why can't Adrian shower next to you?" Chris asked, avoiding Dan's question.

"Oh Phil sent me a message and Adrian read it for me, it wasn't overly sexual or anything he just hinted at the fact he wants a little. We've been abstaining for two months and let me tell you wanking in the shower at home sucks when you know there's a hot piece of ass in the bedroom next to you just as horny as you are." Dan said as he pulled off his clothes and tossed them near Chris who gave him a disgusted look.

"What the hell, I don't want your sweaty gym clothes."

"Put them in my bag, I'm kind of naked right now."

"I think you might actually get a few more fans that way to be honest." Chris said as he waited for Dan to throw something else at him. Instead he saw Dan make a cross face at him before getting under the water.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Dan demanded this time.

Chris let out a deep breath, this was sure to be uncomfortable.

"I'm gay and I have a crush on PJ." Chris slurred together.

"Excuse me," Dan said washing the suds from his hair. "Did you just say you're gay?"

"Yes, and I have a crush on PJ."

"How? Two weeks ago we saw you and you were very much still straight and with that girl…uh what was her name…fuck was it Natalie?"

"Close, that's PJ's girlfriend. I'm going out with Katherine remember? The one you said was incredible looking. Well we were dating, until this past Wednesday on our regular movie night. I was sat on the couch with Katherine who was half asleep by this point when PJ walked his girlfriend out. He was in his boxers which I mean wasn't a huge deal I mean you and Phil did that even before you dated. But anyway, Natalie had obviously not been too much in the mood to be bedded that evening and left PJ with a noticeable boner. When he turned around to walk back to his room he whipped around too quickly and I got a glimpse of little Peej. Needless to say he turned bright red and scurried away but I got a little hot under the collar for some damn reason. And well Katherine woke up and saw and I told her what happened so she left too. It was an awkward night."

"Sounds like it, I mean…does PJ know how you feel. Are you even sure you feel that way?"

"I mean, I don't know how did you know with Phil?"

"Well Phil just confessed he was gay and we talked about it. Then I kissed him and we kind of just, felt the spark ya know?" Dan said, stepping away from the shower head and turning off the water. "Throw me my towel please."

Chris threw the towel at Dan who barely caught it. Dan toweled off his body and hair before wrapping it around his waist.

"So you had to kiss him to know you loved him?"

"No, the love didn't come until much later. Actually the first time we told each other we loved each other was after we had sex at his parent's house. But when I knew I really loved him and couldn't be without him…that was when he took me back after I cheated. So, I guess what I'm saying is the only way to know about your feelings for PJ is to talk about it with him. But as far as you know he's still straight, and I don't want you to get your heart broken. The lovable Chris Kendall deserves only the best in life."

By this time Dan was now in a pair of sweats and a shirt, waiting to get to the ceremony location so he could get dressed and fix his hobbit style hair.

"Thanks Dan, you actually don't know how much that helped. I'll talk to him after all this wedding business is over. Speaking of, it's nearing two and we have to be there soon."

After gathering Adrian they began their trek to the ceremony location which was in a beautiful park just outside of London.

Phil was pacing the tiny apartment, sweat dripping off him in what seemed like pools. At this rate he'd need another shower.

"So you're telling me Chris is in love with you and you don't know how to tell him you're going to get engaged to Natalie?"

"Basically, Chris saw the aftermath of a failed attempt at surprising her. He thought we were getting ready to have sex when in reality I just got too nervous and tried to cover up the nerves by getting her into bed which she refused. She's very conservative, which is an endearing and yet irritating quality."

"Let him down easy, maybe he doesn't even want to be with you. You know when we were a few years younger the Fantastic Foursome kind of had a reputation for being a bit bisexual."

"I know and I love Chris, but like my brother…not my lover."

"Just calm down, let's get my wedding to Dan over with and you guys can sort out this issue tomorrow when Dan and I go on our honeymoon in Florida."

Dan, Adrian, and Chris all arrived at the secluded park after two where Mr. and Mrs. Howell were busy setting up the last of the decorations.

Mrs. Howell raced up to greet her two sons who looked exhausted.

"Hi boys, your suits are all in the reception hall right there. There's a room that has your name on it Dan. Phil will be here any second so you need to get in your room now before you run into him."

The three all walked into the tiny reception hall that had already been set up for the guests they were expecting. Dan trudged into the tiny room with his name on it.

Immediately he slipped out of his sweats and pulled on the pants and a white undershirt before heading into the bathroom where a straightener was already plugged in and waiting for him. After finishing with his hair and making sure his face looked okay he walked back into the room with Chris and Adrian.

"Dan can I ask a question?" Adrian asked out of the blue.

"Sure little bro, what do you want to know?"

"Will your hot friend Carrie be here today?"

Dan smacked him in the back of the head, "She will be here…with her boyfriend Alex. And before you ask, none of my attractive female friends will be here without dates. Plus they are way out of your league Adrian. Aren't you bringing your girlfriend?"

"Yes, but I can still check out the competition right?"

"Melanie may not like hearing that. Speaking of, Chris will Katherine still be joining us today?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for the world. She just isn't speaking to me right now."

"Fantastic, well maybe I should go ahead and finish getting dressed." Dan said before he heard the door to the hall open and a deep and familiar voice start talking. "Sounds like Phil is here."

"Even so you still need clothes on, it's after three and the wedding starts at four. Look out the window there are already guests arriving." Chris said as the three of them continued getting ready.

Outside there were already people gathering to take a seat. They'd decided on a close friends and family only wedding considering they didn't want any fans to accidentally bombard them today.

Dan's mother and father were chatting with Phil's parents who had just arrived.

"So, are you excited about becoming in-laws?" Mrs. Lester joked.

Since Christmas the Lester family had begun to warm up to Dan, even going so far as to invite him on the annual family vacation in Florida.

"I'm more excited about becoming a grandma, you know the boys are talking with a couple they're close friends with about surrogacy?"

"Oh, I hope they wait a little longer for all of that. I just welcomed a new grandson into the world with Martin and Bridgette, I don't know if we can handle two babies around the same age!"

"I'm happy for my son, but I hate weddings. They're a very female oriented thing." Mr. Lester said, still coping with Phil's sexuality and choice in marrying Dan.

"I know, if my wife hadn't been so bent on a full wedding I think that Dan had said something about a small ceremony with just family."

"Wives," Mr. Lester chuckled under his breath.

For a moment, Phil looked over at his two groomsmen. He saw PJ, one of his closest friends for the last few years who was preparing to start a new life with his girlfriend Natalie. Then he looked over at his older brother, Martin who was now a new dad and had a life he'd envied for so long.

Phil looked over at the suit in the hanging bag and then sat down for a moment. He put his head in his hands and felt every emotion under the spectrum run through his mind.

PJ looked over at his best friend, immediately alerted by the fact that Phil was upset.

"What's wrong?" PJ asked, now alerting Martin of his brother.

Phil looked up for a brief moment, immediately regretting it when he realized he was actually crying.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "Finish getting dressed."

"We're done Phil, we're waiting on you so we can go get placed." PJ said worried.

"Hey PJ, do you mind giving us a second? I need to talk to my little brother."

"Sure, uh just let me know when you're ready." PJ said quickly before exiting the room.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. Because I know for a fact you're not fine." Martin said, as Phil lifted his head again.

"I'm scared. Martin, all I ever wanted when I was little was to grow up and be just like my older brother. I mean look at you, you have everything. A beautiful wife who loves you, the support and love of both our parents, and now you have Liam who is like the spitting image of you. What do I have?"

"Phil, snap out of it! You have a wonderful fiancé across the hall who loves you more than any other person I've ever seen you with, and not only that but he loves you for you. He doesn't want just your body like half those skanks you dated back in the day. He loves your personality and he knows more about you than most people, even mom and dad. And so what, I have a beautiful son and one day I hope he knows just how awesome his uncles are and hopefully he has a few cousins to play with. And I know you're scared, remember how nervous I was when I got married to Bridgette? You calmed me down and gave me a huge hug. Do you remember what you told me?"

"No," Phil said, wiping his eyes clear of the tears.

"You told me that no matter what you could see in Bridgette's eyes that she loved me more than anyone else. And you told me that no matter what I needed to marry her because she was a wonderful girl. Well now little brother, I'm gonna tell you the same thing. I see in Dan's eyes exactly how he feels, and he loves you. He needs you just as much as you need him. And you need to walk down that aisle in the next twenty minutes and marry that man and start your long lives together." Martin said, pulling Phil from his chair and wrapping him into a tight hug. Phil returned the hug, amazed at how much this pep talk had helped him.

"Thanks Martin, you know you aren't such a bad big brother after all."

"Well, I try. Now get dressed because you don't have much time." He said before walking out the door and leaving Phil by himself.

Across the hall Dan was now dressed and ready, but checked in the mirror one last time just to check.

"I look sexy as hell," he laughed to himself.

He opened the door and saw PJ sitting outside the door.

"You ready Dan?" PJ asked light-heartedly.

"More than anything."

"Good, well Phil is having a talk with his brother so you might want to go ahead and get settled outside."

"Uh, alright thanks PJ. I'll see you when we get down the aisle." Dan said before exiting the small building.

"_Ten more minutes, just ten more and I can see him again. I miss those beautiful blue eyes."_

"Dan, why don't you go ahead and take your place behind your brother. We're starting soon." His mum said as she walked up to him. "Don't forget your father and I will be with you every step of the way. I love you Daniel." She said before standing on her tiptoes to give her son a small kiss on the cheek.

Dan took a deep breath and began walking up to the opening of the aisle. He laughed to himself, if only he'd known a year ago that he'd be standing here getting married.

In front of him stood Chris and Katherine, who looked to be getting along well despite Chris' newfound sexuality. Then he saw his brother Adrian appear, being tugged by his mum who looked displeased. Behind them was a blushing young girl who Dan remembered to be his brother's girlfriend Melanie.

Because they were both men and had no need for bridesmaids they had opted to just let their groomsmen walk down with their respective significant other who would later sit down.

As Adrian and Melanie got placed in front of him and his mother and father took their places on either side of him linking arms he heard the music playing.

"That's the cue," Dan whispered to himself.

Chris linked arms with Katherine and began walking the all too familiar bridal march down the aisle. Next was Adrian and Melanie, who still looked a bit embarrassed and was probably a little uncomfortable being at her boyfriend's brother's wedding to another man.

Dan took another deep breath before he saw the crowd stand from their seats. Immediately he smiled, he finally started to feel like he was going to his wedding and not his funeral. He walked forward carefully, not wanting to trip and be a klutz. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Of the many he saw, one stood out.

He saw the dirty blonde curls and the sea green eyes, the look of sadness on her face as he tried to look away from her. He hadn't heard from her in nearly a year, but the shock of seeing her stunned him.

He continued down the aisle, keeping the smile on his face before reaching the front where one of his friends, Anthony was waiting to perform the ceremony. His dad embraced him for a moment, letting go and taking his spot near Adrian's girlfriend. His mum stood on her tiptoes again and gave him another kiss on the cheek before hugging him. She took her place next to his dad as they all sat down.

Phil emerged from the building a minute later with his brother and PJ.

They all took their places in line, much like with Dan. PJ was first with Natalie, then Martin and Bridgette with little Liam also in tow, followed by Phil who would also be walked down the aisle with his mum and dad.

PJ walked down, looking extremely happy with Natalie who was absolutely glowing in the autumn sun. Martin and Bridgette decided to play it safe and have Bridgette carry Liam down with both arms so there would be no possibility of an accident. Finally once they had taken their places, Phil linked arms with his parents and began walking down the aisle.

He finally made eye contact with Dan who was beaming. Phil didn't have the chance to scan the crowd as he was fixated on his lovely fiancé, soon to be husband.

Phil's dad gave him a short embrace and walked over to Bridgette and his grandson. Phil's mum hugged him as well, whispering in his ear, "I know we haven't always been on your side when it comes to Dan. But seeing how you reacted at one another walking down this aisle I finally understand. I love you son." She then walked over to her husband and took their seats.

Phil immediately had to bat the tears back, finally having affirmed with his mum just how much Dan meant to him.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here this afternoon to unite Daniel James Howell and Phillip Michael Lester in civil matrimony. If there is any individual in attendance today that objects to this union please speak up now, or forever hold your peace." Dan looked over at the dirty blonde curls, glaring in her direction and daring her to say anything. Thankfully, she kept quiet. "Nobody, you're kidding right?" Anthony joked, "Come on ladies you know these gentlemen are marvelous looking!" Their friends and family all laughed a bit before quietly going back to order. "Well if no one is going to object we can continue with the ceremony. Now I have been led to believe you have both written your own vows, so if you would please recite them before we do the ring exchange. Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Phil piped up. "Dan, how do I start? We've known each other for five years, and without Anthony here, we actually wouldn't be together right now. We started out as YouTube buddies, and eventually that led to being roommates in Manchester. We found out that living together can be complete hell because you're messy and I like to have order. Or that when I search for things in the kitchen I leave every cabinet door open. Then we moved away from everything we knew to London, and I feel like that is when everything changed. We went from just friends to what I feel like is something like soul mates. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up in the mornings, and I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep at night. I love you Dan Howell and I want you to be mine forever."

By this point Dan was holding back tears, trying to keep from crying so that he could actually talk.

"Beautiful Phil, Dan you're next." Anthony laughed.

Dan inhaled slowly, clearing his head and speaking straight from the heart.

"When I met you Phil, I would have never thought we would be as close as we are. I remember when we met at that coffee shop the first time and I didn't have any idea how to function. How was I supposed to know that my YouTube idol would become my best friend? If nothing else, I know now more than ever that we were meant to be much more. Even though sometimes you irritate me and we argue and fight, I know that without a doubt we were made for one another. Between the long nights spent playing video games to the even longer nights when I skip going to bed to make YouTube videos and you keep me company, we fell in love. And I can say that without you I'm not sure where I'd be now. Phil Lester, you are my everything and I know that that will never change. You are amazing and I will love you forever, until death do us part."

Both boys at this point were struggling to keep it together, and the audience was enthralled with every word.

"Now that they have said their vows we can exchange rings, so boys take each other by the hand." Dan and Phil joined hands, staring intently at one another. Adrian handed Dan Phil's ring as Martin handed Dan's ring over to Phil. "Alright, Dan repeat after me. Do you, Dan Howell, take Phillip Michael Lester to be my lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Dan shakily took the ring and placed it on Phil's finger before repeating, "I, Dan Howell, take this man Phillip Michael Lester to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in both sickness and health, and no matter what I will stay faithful to him as long as we both shall live."

"Likewise Phil, please repeat after me. Do you, Phil Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health, and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Phil placed the ring on Dan's finger with ease, smiling the whole time as he spoke. "I, Phil Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and I will be completely faithful to him for as long as we both shall live."

The two continued holding hands as they looked at Anthony.

"Well then, by the power vested in me…by the Internet of course, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." Anthony proclaimed as Dan and Phil looked lovingly at each other again.

Their hands finally pulled apart as Phil and Dan finally sealed the deal with a kiss. This was what they'd been waiting for, after months of waiting it was finally real.

As they finally broke apart, not wanting to create a show in front of their friends and family, they joined hands to walk down the aisle.

They headed over to the building where they'd gotten ready as their guests began to follow them.

When they walked in the door they were immediately bombarded by the smell of wonderful food.

Several pairs of arms wrapped around the newly wedded couple at once. There were lots of congratulations being said as everyone got settled at their tables.

Phil and Dan along with their family sat at the head table that faced the rest of the guests.

Mr. Howell stood after he saw everyone get themselves seated.

"Attention everyone, my wife and I would like to personally thank everyone for their attendance at this wonderful occasion. I raise a toast today in honor of my son and his wonderful new husband, may they have a beautiful future ahead of them." Mr. Howell said, raising his glass and tapping it with those around him. "Now, let's bring on the food!"

Almost immediately a plethora of food was brought out to each table by waiters. Wine and water was also brought to the tables of those guests who wished to drink, however the head table was dry.

Phil looked over at Dan who was already eating, laughing at the way he was chowing down.

"You know you're beautiful right?" Phil whispered in his ear.

Dan looked up from his food finally, swallowing his mouthful of food before pecking Phil on the cheek.

Dan whispered back, "I am going to shag you so hard when this all done."

Phil gulped as Dan winked at him, not used to being so cheeky in public.

At the far end of the table was PJ, Natalie, Katherine, and Chris. Phil and Dan were in the middle with their respective families sat next to them.

After dinner, the DJ began setting up. Not long after he made an announcement.

"Okay guys, I hope everyone is having fun so far tonight. Before I start playing any dance tunes though, I have a special request as the couple's first dance. Would Dan and Phil please come to the dance floor?"

Phil looked bewildered, not knowing what was happening. They walked to the dance floor and stood there a moment.

"Breathe Phil," Dan said under his breath.

"This song was requested by Dan as their first dance. I think you'll know the tune." The DJ said before hitting the play button on his laptop.

A familiar strum of the guitar played over the speakers as Phil and Dan began slow dancing. They swayed a bit as the lyrics were just about to start and Dan sang into Phil's ear very quietly.

"The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful stop me, and steal my breath. And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky, never revealing their depth. Tell me, that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." Dan began as Phil smiled.

"You remembered," Phil whispered as Dan continued.

"I'll be your crying shoulder, and I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, and I'll be the greatest fan of your life. And rain falls, angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival; you're my living proof that my love is alive and not dead. And tell me, that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above. I'll be, you're crying shoulder, and I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, and I'll be the greatest fan of your life." Phil put his face in the crook of Dan's neck, reveling in the moment. "And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead. I've tuned in, turned on, and remembered the things that you said. I'll be your crying shoulder, and I'll be love's suicide. I'll be better when I'm older, and I'll be the greatest fan. Yes, I'll be the greatest fan of your life…greatest fan of your life." Dan finished singing as the song strummed out the final chords. Phil was in tears and Dan was on the verge of losing it too. "And don't you ever forget that. No matter what, I'm your biggest fan."

"I know, Dan I love you so much."

"I love you more, now wipe off the tears. It's time to dance." Dan smiled, quickly giving Phil another kiss.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, full of laughter and only a little bit of drinking. By the end of the night when the two newlyweds were sitting in their own bedroom by themselves they were exhausted.

Dan initiated another kiss, giving them the opportunity to be intimate for the first time in months.

"Dan, I think we should wait. Just until tomorrow when we go on our honeymoon. I'm tired, and you're a little tipsy and I want the first time when we're married to be really special. Is that a deal?"

"Whatever you want Phil," Dan smiled dreamily. "Let's get to bed then, there's too much temptation sitting in front of me right now."

The two shared another brief kiss before pulling the duvet over their bodies. Dan wrapped his arms protectively around Phil, placing small kisses in his hair as the two drifted off into happily married sleep.

* * *

**Okay guys, so what do you think? Do you need a box of tissues now? Okay, so now on to the announcements.**

**Well, as some of my readers may know I'm a college freshman and I work and stuff. Okay, so some exciting news! I have actually been accepted into an elite program at Disney where I work/go to school for/at Disney for the next six months or longer! So what does that have to do with anything? Okay, well that means that in one month I'm leaving my home for a while. I hope that this won't interfere with my writing too much but I don't think I'm going to finish this story before I leave. I'll have my laptop and will try to write when I have time! Also, if you want to connect with me while I'm gone and you don't want to leave a review my Tumblr askbox is always open and my Twitter ( M_Howell_Lester) is always available.**

**As far as I know the next chapter will be the next to last chapter! So, thank you guys for reading all this stuff and I hope to have many lovely reviews in my inbox! (: Much love to you all!**


	19. Chapter 18: Sexy Honeymoon Time

**Alright, I'll go ahead and apologize for the tardy upload...I've been trying to upload this for a week. But here it is the honeymoon chapter. Let me go ahead and warn before I put my A/N at the bottom...this chapter has smut, a lot of smut. You've been warned. Now enjoy! (Quick thanks to the people who alerted me of my sleep induced geography slip up! It's Orlando not Miami!)**

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," Phil whispered into Dan's ear gently kissing him awake.

"Morning," he smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"I have a headache from the alcohol, but otherwise I'm okay. How is my husband doing?" He asked putting a radiant smile onto Phil's already happy face.

"I really like that word, and your husband is really great. Are you ready to get on the plane?"

"Oh I forgot we're leaving this morning…so our first married romp will be in Florida?"

"Well we are going to the most magical place on earth," Phil teased as he kissed his way down Dan's body.

"Quit it, I need a shower!" Dan said as he moved off the bed.

Phil, already dressed and ready, walked out of the room to allow Dan a little private time. He made his way into the kitchen where all the ingredients for a fantastic breakfast were ready.

Phil had almost finished with everything when he saw Dan walk out of their bedroom, concealed only by a towel wrapped around his waist. It had been a while since they'd seen each other naked and Phil really hadn't seen Dan's new body up too close.

"Hey sweetie, do you know where that shirt I bought the other day went?" Dan asked still looking around the flat.

"Did you try the closet? I hung it up right after you bought it because I knew you wouldn't."

"I just looked in my closet; I found your shirt but not mine."

Phil shook his head and walked away from finishing up breakfast to find Dan's shirt.

"Watch the eggs for me please, because if they burn it's your fault." Phil said before traipsing into their bedroom to find the shirt.

Phil thumbed through Dan's wardrobe and found the shirt that had apparently gone missing and brought it back to the kitchen. When Phil slid the door open, which he hadn't remembered closing, he saw Dan who was now on the kitchen table with no towel on.

"Oh, looks like I missed it I guess. There's something else I kinda miss now that I think about it…" Dan smirked as Phil walked over to him.

"You seem to have forgotten our plane leaves in two hours…twenty minutes to eat, half an hour to get there and through security and such, waiting for the plane…I don't see any room for playtime. But I promise as soon as we land in Florida, we're walking into that hotel room and having the most mind-blowing sex you've ever had." Phil growled into Dan's ear. "Now go put this shirt on, and a pair of pants…you can skip the boxers since you've been so naughty this morning."

Dan, now pouting, exited the room dramatically and went back to his room to get changed.

Phil laughed before returning to finishing up breakfast. He plated the food and poured some coffee for the two of them while he continued waiting for Dan.

Dan walked back into the room, dressed this time, and sat down in front of his food.

They ate in silence before Dan spoke up, "You know I kinda like that rough voice you used on me a moment ago. It was pretty sexy."

"Well, maybe it'll come back when we land." Phil smirked before finishing his first cup of coffee. "So, I don't know that we ever decided love. Are you keeping your last name or are we hyphenating?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I thought we could be Mr. and Mr. Howell-Lester, because I don't feel comfortable dropping my last name and I'm sure you're the same way."

"I like it, and if maybe in the future if we add a baby to our little family they can have both our last names." Dan said with a smile.

"Speaking of, I started looking into some agencies…you know for the future. I want to have some time with my husband before we add in a baby."

"Hm, some alone time maybe?" Dan said getting a lusty look in his eyes again.

"Later, get your bags together we're leaving for the airport in a few minutes."

After putting the dishes in the dishwasher and finishing up his second cup of coffee Phil headed to the front door where Dan was waiting.

"Can we get some Starbucks while we wait at the airport?"

"Yes, of course we can. By the way I see you've taken my advice, your butt looks nice sans boxers." Phil said, groping him before they exited the building.

Dan and Phil took a taxi straight to the airport, quickly getting through security and waiting in the international flights area.

"Coffee?" Dan asked, handing Phil a cup.

"Dan, I love you." Phil said pecking him on the cheek.

"I love you too, what brings this on though? You're usually pretty reserved in public."

"You're my new husband, we're about to be on our honeymoon in a place that's a little…less accepting of homosexuality. At least publicly less accepting, I want to be able to sneak in a few kisses now in case I don't get them in later."

"Don't worry about those silly Americans; some people are pretty open minded."

"I know, I'm also hoping that we can stay out of the public eye a bit. I don't mind meeting fans but…well it is our honeymoon after all."

"We are now boarding flight 893 to Florida." A monotone voice came over the airport's loudspeaker.

"Looks like that's our flight," Dan said tugging on Phil's hand.

The pair quickly boarded the plane, waiting for takeoff they lifted the arm rest sitting between them and cuddled.

"I'm exhausted," Phil yawned.

"Get some rest; I think I might sleep a bit too. We need some rest for when we get down there." Dan smirked.

Phil put his head on Dan's shoulder and dozed off quickly. Dan smiled, running his fingers through Phil's hair while he slept. Before long Dan had fallen asleep too, the two of them nestled into each other while the plane began its trip.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman, this is your pilot speaking. We are currently arriving in Orlando, Florida on this brisk Sunday morning. Currently it's about 85 degrees out and it's only 11:30 in the morning. I hope you all packed shorts! We will be landing very shortly, welcome to America!" The pilot cheerily called over the intercom, startling Dan awake.

"Phil wake up, we're in Florida." He said, shaking Phil awake.

Phil groggily began to stir, looking extremely tired still as his eyes began to adjust to the light.

"What happened to my hair?" He laughed, playing with his hair which had become extremely messy.

"My fault, I played with it while you were falling asleep and messed it up. Good thing we're going straight to the hotel and don't need to worry about our hair looking nice as it's about to get messed up again."

"Why Mr. Howell…you sound kind of excited. You also look it too, you might want to hide little Dan away for a bit longer." Phil teased.

Dan pulled him into a passionate kiss, darting his tongue into Phil's mouth and eliciting an animalistic growl from the older boy. When they finally pulled apart Phil was red in the face from lack of oxygen.

"That'll teach you to tease me," Dan laughed.

The plane landed shortly after, and after another check of security they finally walked out of the airport and out into the Florida heat.

"You know Dan it's only noon…we could go to a park for the afternoon and have some alone time later."

"I'll make you a deal, sexy time now, and after we'll go to the park and watch the fireworks?"

"Deal, come on the hotel isn't far." Phil said now tugging on Dan's hand. They called a taxi to take them to their hotel which was generously being paid for by their parents.

The ride there felt like it took forever, when in reality it was a few moments. Dan paid the driver and Phil gathered the bags as they raced to the reception desk.

A young girl, around the age of 23 or so greeted them.

"Welcome to the All-Star Music Resort at Disney, do you boys have reservations?"

Phil nervously looked over at Dan who was calmer than he obviously was. "Yes, uh Madeline is it?"

"Oh, uh yes my name is Madeline I forgot to say that. I was kind of distracted, you're both really cute." She said as she blushed. "What was the name under the reservation?"

"Well it's either Dan Howell or Phil Lester, our parents booked the hotel."

"I have a honeymoon suite booked for Dan Howell, is that you?"

Dan blushed bright red, "Yes, uh I suppose so."

"Well, let us know if we can do anything for you. Here's your room key, the number is on the key along with the floor. And uh, here's my number…I'm off tomorrow and I'd love to chat with you guys some more. You seem sweet." She smiled and handed Dan the keys.

"Sure, see you around then."

They walked to the elevator, pressing the button to go up.

When they were finally inside the elevator Phil finally started talking, "You sure seemed cheeky with the receptionist."

"I was being friendly, jeez Phil. Just because the girl is nice to me and flirts with me doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on you. I love you, Phil don't you trust me?" Dan said as the doors flew open.

They started walking down the hall, Phil still really quiet.

Dan opened the door, ushering Phil inside. Phil still wouldn't say anything as Dan huffily walked in behind him. He put his luggage next to the bed.

After having been on the flight for nine hours without a bathroom break, the urge to go was no longer just an urge.

Phil was unpacking some of his luggage so Dan snuck into the restroom.

Dan had begun to relieve himself when the door creaked open; he ignored it figuring Phil was putting his toothbrush by the sink or something.

Instead, he felt two arms wrapping around him and a pair of lips on his neck.

"Are you ready for the best fuck of your life?" Phil growled.

"Let me finish in here, meet you on the bed?" Dan smirked.

"I'll be waiting," Phil said exiting the room.

He pushed all the items off the bed and onto the floor. The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom as Dan washed his hands quickly.

"Alright, I'm rea-" Dan started before Phil pinned him against the wall.

Phil immediately slipped Dan's shirt off him before pressing his lips against every exposed inch of Dan's body.

He reached into Dan's pants, remembering his lack of boxers and smirked.

"He's happy to see me?"

"You haven't touched him in months," Dan purred.

Phil kissed Dan with fervor as he led them over to the bed. Phil unlocked their lips and slunk down his body. He unbuttoned the front of Dan's pants and slid them to the floor.

Dan's erection finally sprang free of his trousers as Dan was pushed onto the bed by Phil.

"I forgot how fucking hot you were," Phil said as he flung Dan's shoes and pants across the room.

Phil stripped down to his boxers afterward as Dan wrapped a hand around himself, bringing himself right to the edge before Phil got back on the bed.

"You know innocent Phil is a turn on…naughty Phil is like a walking orgasm." Dan smirked. "But I thought you were mad at me for flirting downstairs."

"Not really, I've come to understand you are a giant flirt. However, it did fuel my fire and now I really want to get to the sex and stop the talking. There's time for talking when we get home."

Dan took that as a signal to continue kissing as he snuck his tongue inside Phil's waiting mouth. Phil pushed Dan's hand away from his throbbing cock as he replaced it with his own hand.

"Fuck Phil, don't tease me! Top or bottom?" Dan managed to squeak out.

"Oh I'm definitely top tonight sweetheart," Phil said as he pulled away from Dan. Dan whined a little, making Phil laugh. "Come on, I'm going to be right back. I'm grabbing lube unless you want to go in dry."

"Fine," Dan said in defeat as he folded his arms over his chest defiantly.

Phil picked up the small bottle they'd been able to sneak past customs out of his bag and tossed it at Dan who missed.

Dan sighed heavily, grabbing the bottle from the floor and praying it hadn't busted open.

"We're going to have to improvise if it decided to bust onto the carpet." Phil smirked and returned to kissing Dan's exposed flesh.

"We're good, now we don't have to explain to the maid what happened." Dan laughed as he pulled Phil back up to eye level and kissed him. "Now take those boxers off and fuck me you gorgeous creature."

Phil popped open the cap on the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers a moment to warm it up before he felt Dan's greedy hands pulling him closer.

"Chill, we're getting there…but neither of us has been stretched in a couple months…more than likely it's going to hurt a little."

"I don't care, just stop talking and get to touching." Dan groaned as Phil pushed the first digit in.

Phil pushed another in soon after, eliciting noises from Dan that he hadn't heard in so long. After adding three he found Dan's prostate which had Dan begging to be touched.

Phil pulled off his boxers, lubing himself up quickly before crawling onto the bed with Dan.

He lined himself up with Dan's entrance and pushed in slowly. Dan was already on the edge and all he wanted was to be touched by Phil.

Phil kissed Dan, lips almost fighting before Dan gave up and let Phil take the lead completely. Phil slipped in his tongue, exploring as if it were something brand new. Finally when he had completely pushed into Dan, he withdrew getting a sharp hiss from Dan before thrusting in again at full force.

Dan was biting his bottom lip to keep from being too loud, instead listening to the delicious noises Phil was making above him.

Phil pumped in and out of Dan, knowing it wouldn't take too long with all the pent up sexual tension, completely ignoring Dan's own swollen member.

"Ah, Dan I'm really close…" Phil groaned, continuing his thrusts when Dan moaned as he had finally hit his prostate fully.

"T-touch m-me please!" Dan growled as Phil smirked.

Phil pulled him into another kiss, slowing his thrusts a bit as he grabbed at Dan. Dan moaned into Phil's mouth as he pumped Dan in time to his thrusts, building up a steady rhythm again.

Phil was almost there when Dan finally couldn't take any more and came, cum shooting onto his chest as he screamed out Phil's name. Phil looked down at his face and the look of pure pleasure there and came deep inside of Dan.

As both their orgasms subsided, Phil pulled out and flopped over on the bed grabbing Dan's hand in the process.

"Dan," Phil finally breathed out. "Did we make a mess on our sheets…before we've even slept on them?"

"No we didn't," Dan laughed as he got up. "Want to grab a shower and head out to the parks?"

"Can we just do the shower part and sleep? I'm exhausted," Phil said getting up. "Plus there's a lot of fun to be had in this room."

"Sure, parks tomorrow…more sexy time now." Dan smiled.

Phil walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure it was warm enough.

"This stall is so tiny…" Phil whined as he waited for the shower to warm up.

"Considering our bed is massive I think they expect there to be lots of sex in the beds and not so much in the shower…especially between two very tall gentlemen."

Phil climbed into the shower, pulling Dan in with him quickly.

"I love you Dan," Phil smiled as they hugged under the hot water.

"I love you more," Dan said threading his fingers into Phil's hair. "Ready for round two?"

"Ask him, not me…" Phil laughed, looking down. "I think he's ready."

Dan pulled Phil into a deep kiss, fingers never leaving Phil's hair. He reached down and stroked Phil slowly, getting him completely hard and begging for more.

"You know this reminds me of our first time," Dan laughed.

"Is that a subtle hint that you want me to take?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Essentially, yes…" Dan pleaded.

"Go ahead then."

Phil turned to face away from Dan, giving him a nod to continue. Dan pushed one finger in, beginning to stretch him as Phil had done for him previously before Phil swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Dan half-yelled to Phil.

"No stretching, just fucking touch me okay?"

"Oh, Phil used a naughty word…as you ask master." Dan smirked, lining himself up and slowly pushing in.

"Yes, please keep going Dan." Phil moaned as Dan started thrusting. "Ah, sweetheart can you go faster?"

Dan laughed out loud as he reached to stroke Phil who was already coming undone on his own.

He kissed the back of Phil's neck tenderly, keeping time with his own thrusts.

"You know I forgot how much I missed sex with you until right now. Not only do we share something intimate, but we're connected like one person. You're my other half and sex makes us kind of whole again…ya know?"

"Dan now is not the time for your philosophical pondering. Your sentiment is beautiful but wait just a moment." Phil said shaking his head at Dan.

Before long Phil became putty in Dan's hands, crying out his name and pushing Dan into his own orgasm.

Dan pulled out slowly so as not to hurt Phil. Phil turned around and pushed Dan up against the shower wall for another kiss.

"You are sexy like this…make sure this Phil comes back to London with us okay?" Dan laughed as he and Phil finally began their actual shower.

"I apologize for cutting you off earlier, I just…well you know how much pent up frustration we both had and I didn't want to hear talking."

"It's fine, cuddle time after this?"

"I was thinking dinner and cuddle time…so yes."

After a few more moments in the shower the two dried off and put on pajamas.

"Hey Phil, what are you thinking for dinner?"

"Pizza sounds delicious…unless you want something else?"

"Pizza it is!" Dan announced ordering from one of the places who would deliver to their hotel.

Phil straightened the bed up; making sure it looked okay again before climbing under the duvet.

"One more romp before dinner?" Phil winked.

"I'm spent for the evening; you know how to take the wind out of any twenty-one year old man."

After a few minutes the pizza finally came, much to Dan's delight. They ate and watched some crude show on MTV for a while before getting into bed.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Dan asked as Phil came back from brushing his teeth.

"You know the answer to that question," Phil joked.

Phil crawled into the bed with Dan, immediately cuddling into the younger boy's arms.

"Phil," Dan started, playing with Phil's hair tenderly and placing kisses on his new husband's exposed skin. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm so glad you had that dream."

"What dream?"

"You don't remember do you?" Dan asked as a sad tone appeared in his voice.

"You mean the one that had me sucking you off?"

"Well…I didn't think of it that crassly but yes. Imagine if you hadn't said anything, do you think we would have ended up together?"

"Fate has a funny way of bringing people together. You are my fate, my sweet…and anywhere you go I'll go my dear." Phil smiled, finding one of Dan's hands and intertwining it with his own.

"You stole that from a poem, but the sentiment is the same."

"You know what I mean though," he said rolling onto his other side to look Dan in the eyes. "Dan you are the most important part of my life. I can't imagine a day without you, or even a life without you. I was always so scared we'd drift apart in a few years and I'd never be able to tell you how I felt. But then I finally did, and you kinda felt the same and look where we are now."

"I love you with all my heart Phillip Lester, I mean, Phillip Howell-Lester." Dan grinned.

"And you're all mine Daniel Howell-Lester."

Dan kissed Phil passionately for a moment, until the two had to stop for air a few minutes later.

Phil smiled and went back to their earlier cuddling stance, smiling as Dan hummed him a song until he fell asleep.

Dan could hear Phil's breathing soften, knowing he was asleep he crawled out of bed and opened up his computer at the table.

He grabbed his phone while he waited for the computer to finish booting up, remembering he had the number of that really nice girl he'd met at reception.

_Hey, Madeline was it? This is Dan (the super tall guy with the accent from the hotel earlier) and I figured I'd text you so you didn't think you were a creep. :)_

**Oh, hi! Sorry if I acted a bit weird, I just didn't know how to talk to you two. Shouldn't you be honeymooning it up in your room though?**

_Well we wore one another out, but I'm a creature of the night and I never go to sleep before daybreak._

**I see, so your name is Dan. Your husband's name is Phil from what I gather? Where are you two from?**

_London, been living there for 2 years now._

**Cool, I'm actually from Manchester originally. I don't know if you could hear my accent at all, it's kinda faded the longer I've been here. And how long have you two been together?**

_Funny story, we were friends/roommates for 3 years and we dated for a year before we got married…yesterday._

**How cute! I didn't know they'd allowed same-sex marriage in the homeland yet! ;D**

_Just recently actually, are you planning on moving back to Manchester anytime?_

**Next month actually, my internship ends in a couple weeks. I'm curious, what do you guys do for a living?**

_We're part time radio hosts and part time YouTube personalities…but I'm a full time Internet hobo._

**Radio hosts…wait are you that fire guy?**

_Danisnotonfire is my YouTube persona, if that's what you're getting at. My husband is AmazingPhil._

**I knew you sounded familiar; I'm a big fan of you two. I'm not one of the crazies but definitely a fan.**

_Awesome, so you said something about meeting up tomorrow? If it's your day off we could grab some coffee or something as I'm sure you're tired._

**Sounds fun, there's a Starbucks right outside the hotel you're staying in (I should know I go every day I work). Meet you there at 9am?**

_Sounds lovely, now I'm gonna go snuggle up to my hubby and get some rest. Goodnight!_

**Goodnight Dan! :)**

Dan laughed as he hadn't even bothered to get on his laptop while he was talking, closing it shut and heading back to bed. Phil hadn't moved in the time he'd been away so he snuggled back up to him after setting an alarm for coffee.

Dan put his arms around Phil, pulling him closer before heading straight to sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head it's time to wake up!" Dan yelled, pouncing on top of Phil.

"Five more minutes Dan, I'm sore and tired."

"We have things to do and people to see, get your lazy ass up," Dan laughed heading into the shower.

Phil grumbled a little, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and grabbing his glasses off the nightstand table.

He stood up, walking around the room looking for his suitcase.

"Dan, where did you put my suitcase?"

"It's next to the window, where you left it."

Phil looked over, seeing his overloaded suitcase and laughing.

"Thank you sweetie," he yelled as he heard the shower turn on.

He opted to let Dan have a little alone time in the shower this morning and instead just got dressed.

He slipped out of his pajama bottoms and pulled on a pair of boxers from his suitcase. He pulled on a pair of shorts and thumbed through his shirts, quickly picking up his favorite shirt with the laser cats.

Shortly after Phil finished getting ready, Dan came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Do you mind the curls today? I figure it's less likely we get bombarded if I don't even look like myself."

"You should know by now I love your curls…too bad you already had a shower or I'd suggest going to the park a little later."

"We have somewhere to be this morning so no sex until we get back to the hotel tonight, okay?"

"Somewhere to be, like where?"

"I chatted with that girl from reception last night and we're meeting her for coffee. She's really nice and it'd be pretty cool to get to know someone new."

"Oh, well that isn't so bad then. Is she the one who called us cute?"

"What other reception girl did you think I was talking about?" Dan asked, pecking Phil on the cheek before slipping his shoes on.

Phil slipped his shoes on, grabbing his wallet and their room keys before heading out the door hand in hand with Dan.

They got into the lift, pressing the ground floor button. Phil pushed Dan up against the elevator wall and kissed him, running his fingers through Dan's curls before the doors opened again.

They walked out into the warm Florida air, walking down to the Starbucks Madeline had told Dan about.

When they walked in the doors the two saw her sitting in the back of the store, sipping on a cup of coffee.

Out of uniform she was actually pretty stunning. She had dark brown curls, falling just below her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. She smiled and waved at the couple who had now ceased holding hands. Phil went to sit with her while Dan ordered their coffee.

"So we finally get to chat, hi my name is Madeline Alford. And you are Phil Lester better known as AmazingPhil." She smiled, holding out her hand as Phil sat down across from her.

"Hi Madeline, I didn't expect you to know that actually. Are you a fan?"

"I was a much bigger fan when I lived in Manchester, even tried to follow you out of your flat once but never could figure out which one it was. Oh I sound creepy now don't I?" She laughed.

"You guys seem chummy already, here's your coffee darling." Dan smiled and sat down next to Phil.

"Well she was just saying how she was from Manchester, how did you end up here then?"

"I was offered an internship here for such high grades. I want to run a hotel and they said here was a good place to start."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-three, although I've been told I look younger with my hair down."

"You're stunning," Dan smiled sending a jealous chill down Phil's spine.

Phil reached under the table, gently cupping Dan's manhood and massaging, letting him know who was boss and who could take the pleasure away if he was naughty.

Dan bit his lip, suppressing a moan before he swatted Phil's hand away.

"You are very pretty dear, really."

There was a small pause before Madeline started talking again.

"So how are you two enjoying your honeymoon?"

"Well, we had a nice day yesterday. Today we plan on going to the parks."

"Can I ask you guys a question? A super important question, part of the reason I wanted to chat in person."

"Well, yes of course."

"I told Dan last night about moving back to Manchester and all, but actually I don't have a place to go back to whenever I leave next month. My old roommate said there's no room and my parents told me after I turned twenty-one that I couldn't move back in with them. I'd move by myself but I don't have that kind of cash saved up."

"So what are you getting at?" Phil asked.

"Well, would there be any possibility I could stay with you guys. Maybe for a year or less even. I just, I think you guys are really cool and I need a place to stay."

"You barely know us…and we barely know you."

"I'm aware, but…well I thought initially I could seduce one of you but since you're gay that won't work." Phil snarled a little before she continued. "Sorry that came out bitchy…I mean I'd never separate you guys and it's totally a temporary thing. I'd even help out with rent, and I'm a good roommate."

"Say we let you stay, what do we get in return?" Phil asked.

"Yeah we're two guys who pretty much like live by themselves and talk to the Internet. We're married now too, and even before we had wild uninhibited sex as loudly as we wanted all the time." Dan said, making Phil blush.

"I don't know we could discuss further after I leave here next month. Is it a possibility at least?"

"We'll see, as we still have a while to discuss it amongst ourselves." Dan asked. "Now as much fun as we're having, Phil and I have to get to the park before they have too many lines for everything."

Madeline shook both their hands and said their goodbyes as the pair then exited the shop.

"So what do you think?" Phil asked cautiously.

"Well, it could be nice and she is actually pretty cool. Plus the poor girl has nowhere else to go, she needs help. Maybe just for a little while? We still have some time to think about it though."

Phil and Dan took the bus to the Magic Kingdom, boarding the ferry to actually get to the park.

They spent most of the afternoon there, stopping only when necessary and enjoying all the wonderful sights. Around seven Phil was getting kinda sleepy so they decided to head back to the hotel for a bit before they went to see the fireworks show.

They'd restrained themselves in the parks, not holding hands or kissing just because. But back at the hotel, they'd held hands walking into the building where a perky blonde greeted them.

"Fancy taking a lead sans the shower tonight? I want you, right now." Phil growled in Dan's ear as the lift doors opened on their floor. Dan practically dragged the older boy down the hall, fumbling with his keys in the process trying to open up the door.

After the door was finally opened Phil pulled Dan in and pinned him to the wall for a kiss.

"Thought I was taking the lead tonight," he laughed as Phil's lips pressed farther down onto his jaw and neck.

"You are, I'm just here to start the party…" Phil whispered into his ear as he slunk down to the ground and onto his knees. He worked feverishly with the buttons on Dan's jeans before pulling them down along with his boxers.

He smirked up at Dan before tenderly licking the tip of Dan's cock. Dan moaned, bracing himself against the wall to steady his body. Phil continued to suck Dan off, taking the entirety into his mouth before letting go with a wet pop.

"Going in dry again?" Dan asked as Phil got up and unbuttoned his shorts letting them fall around his ankles as he bent over the bed.

"Why do you think you got all that lubrication, get your sexy body over here. And lose the shirt." Phil smirked taking his own shirt off.

Dan lined himself up before pushing inside, sliding in easier than he had the previous day. He thrust in and out of Phil quickly, noticing Phil already going to work on himself.

"Mind if I help," Dan asked, nipping at Phil's ear before wrapping his own hand around Phil's throbbing member.

"Dan, I'm close just keep…ah keep hitting right there." Phil said as Dan started going faster.

Not a moment later and Phil was crying out his ecstasy, with Dan following suit shortly after.

Dan pulled out, giving Phil a swift kiss before going to clean himself up.

Phil smiled, looking over at Dan who was now dressed again before pulling on his own clothes.

"Well it's nearly eight now…wanna go get a nice spot for the parade and fireworks?" Dan smiled, warmth filling his heart as he gazed over at Phil.

"Only if I'm allowed to cuddle with you," Phil smiled back.

"I'd have it no other way."

They headed back to the park, immediately finding a nice spot and just sitting down.

As night officially fell Dan and Phil enjoyed watching the light show parade pass by them and all the amazed passerby.

When the firework show began Dan wrapped a loving arm around Phil, giving him a small kiss before watching the show.

Dan thought to himself, _"Our love isn't just a dream anymore. It's a reality._"

"I love you Dan," Phil said in a childlike daze.

"I love you more Phil," Dan said gazing up at the final part of the show. "You truly are amazing."

* * *

**Okay, so thoughts? I hope you guys don't hate Madeline...she's going to become a big part of the story. However, I do have something you guys get to help me choose with...so while I was brainstorming the "epilogue" I noticed how long it would take to get all of the parts of the final chapter into one chapter. So here's the choice, I can either do one full final chapter that will take me probably a two or more months OR I can write it as a mini-series and more than likely get a better effect. So let me know which one you like best, and leave a review below! (Also you should go follow me on Tumblr/Twitter because it's fun over there!) Okay guys, thanks for the continued support! (:**


	20. Chapter 19: Baby Makes Three

**Are you guys ready for this? The long awaited first part of many...now I'll shut up and let you enjoy! (btw there are lots of time breaks just so you're aware)**

* * *

"Phil, isn't he beautiful?" Dan asked, cradling their newborn son in his arms.

"Dan, for the eighth time…yes he's amazing and beautiful and I'm sure Madeline would like for you to give him back so she can feed him." Phil said, rolling his eyes as he watched Dan place the baby back into Madeline's arms.

_**9 months earlier…**_

"So Phil, where is Madeline staying? We could give her your old bedroom of course…"

"Well its empty and wouldn't require moving the bed to the free room. When will she be getting here again?"

"Around an hour from now…and if we give her that room she will have her own mini-bathroom and we won't have to worry about whom takes longest in front of the mirror."

"You're one to talk hobbit-hair," Phil teased.

"Come on, by the time we get to the airport her plane will have landed." Dan laughed as he pulled Phil down the hall.

Phil pulled on a pair of shoes, followed by Dan shoving a jacket into his hands before they headed to the lift. Dan eagerly pressed the down button and pulled Phil in with him.

"Are you sure you aren't attracted to her Dan? You seem pretty giddy to go pick up this girl."

"Well, she is attractive but I'd much rather go and throw you on a bed and make sweet love to you. I'm excited about a new roommate, one which does not pleasure me but helps pay bills and things."

Phil shook his head, walking hand in hand with Dan as they hailed a cab. One finally stopped for them, allowing them to climb in before going back into the bustling London traffic.

Phil pulled Dan close, allowing the younger boy to rest his head on his shoulder.

"I love you Dan," Phil whispered.

"You're sweet, but what do you want?" Dan asked.

"I just want you to know I love you." Phil said again, pecking Dan on the forehead.

An hour later they were pulled up at the airport, walking into the lobby for international flights and looking around for Madeline.

"Good evening boys, looking for anyone?" A voice asked from behind them.

Madeline greeted them both with a hug, having gotten close with them while they had honeymooned the month before.

"Are you hungry Madeline? We could pick you something up on the way home?"

"I'm fine, ate on the plane. But seriously let's get to the apartment because I'm ready for a real cup of tea." She laughed, pushing her curly brown hair from her face.

They got another cab, making some small talk on the way home from the airport.

When they arrived to their flat Madeline looked stunned.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"I just imagined you guys lived in a much smaller place."

"Oh, no our flat is really nice." Dan said ushering them inside as he felt droplets of rain begin to fall from the cloudy sky. "Let's get inside before we get soaked."

Dan unlocked the door after the three of them got off the lift, laughing at Madeline's expression.

"It just gets better, my goodness."

"Put your bags down here, we'll show you around and to your new room in a moment. First, let's set some ground rules."

"Fine by me," Madeline smiled, sitting down on the couch closest to the window.

Dan sat down on the couch opposite her, followed by Phil who slipped his hand effortlessly into Dan's.

"Okay so let's say first rule is, please feel free to have some input on rules here. If we do something you don't like then let one of us know please." Phil started. "Now, Dan take it away."

"Yes, so second rule. You are just as much a part of this house as us. Rent is due the fifth of every month and we expect your third of the rent by no later than the fourth. We also expect you to help us pay for some groceries, or at least a portion. Next, we _are_ married. The walls are pretty thin between our rooms. We apologize in advance for any mental scarring we may give you. With that said, we have a pretty open door policy, so if you wouldn't mind we can do the whole sock method and if there's a sock on the doorknob don't disturb. Otherwise, feel free to come in. We sleep fully clothed and we want you to be comfortable here. Phil, am I forgetting anything?"

"Chores, we don't expect it to be spotless but if you mess things up please don't leave the mess. Otherwise that's really it."

"Okay, so basically pay rent, do chores, and ignore the gay sex noises as long as you ignore my noises from across the wall."

"Essentially, now would you like a tour first or to get acquainted with your new room?"

"Tour first; I'm sure my room is perfect."

They showed her through all the rooms in the house, finally stopping in front of Phil's old room.

"This is your room, and we've cleaned most of Phil's things out except his closet. Now we're going to retire to our room for a moment, excuse us."

"Okay boys, should I put in my headphones?" She smirked.

"No, we really are just going to our room to talk for a moment." Phil smiled back. "Feel free to raid the pantry if you get hungry, the coffee maker is also up for grabs but if you brew a pot you owe us both a cup."

"Thanks so much guys, I really appreciate this." She smiled before watching Dan and Phil disappear into their bedroom.

Phil tackled Dan onto the bed, pushing their lips together in a kiss.

"I thought this was discussion time? Not that I mind sexy time but I thought we were gonna have a discussion. What's happening?"

"Well…nothing yet. But before we left this afternoon I found this letter and I've been waiting for a moment alone. I figured we should read this together." Phil said, breathing heavily before showing Dan the manila envelope.

"What's that?"

"This is either our acceptance for an adoption, or our denial letter along with a copy of our forms to prevent us from trying other agencies."

"They can do that?" Dan asked, panic in his voice.

"Well, they can but they don't usually. It's used more as a way to prevent families with too many children already from adopting more kids."

"Well let's hope for good news, right?" Dan said, crossing his fingers.

"You open it…I'm too nervous." Phil said, handing Dan the envelope.

Dan shakily opened up the manila envelope, pulling out the documents and reading.

"Dear Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester, we regret to inform you that we must deny your application to adopt. While you were both very charismatic and charming, adoption by a couple in your financial situation would be dire to any child in your care. We appreciate your inquiry; however we also regret to inform you that this information must be sent to our neighboring agencies as well as kept on file here." Dan said, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't fucking believe it. We aren't financially stable enough to have a baby!? What kind of bullshit will they come up with next? Oh, you two are from the Internet so you obviously can't care for a baby. Seriously Phil, why!?" Dan screamed, eyes threatening to spill with tears and yet not one slipped from his eyes.

Phil tried to calm him down, wrapping his arms around his neck in an unsuccessful attempt. Phil was already crying, not being able to play the strong one tonight.

"I'm sorry…" he finally choked out before Dan pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Phil I'm so sorry, we can try some other options. We still have time…maybe the time isn't right for us to have a baby right now." Dan said rocking the boy in his arms slowly before he saw Madeline at the doorway. "Now really isn't a good time."

"I just, I heard the yelling and everything and wondered if I could help." She said, timidly entering the room. "I also made you guys some coffee if you'd like."

"Unless you can convince the adoption agency that we aren't broke and take us off their dumb list because we are gay…well then no. And thank you but I'm in no mood."

"Well…Dan I know this may seem like an odd thing to bring up but you know that surrogacy is actually pretty popular within the gay community. I would be more than happy to carry a baby if you want, I mean I'm out of school and I mean I actually have Dan's hair and Phil's eyes…I'm perfect." Madeline smiled, sipping the cup of coffee in her hand.

Dan looked at her, mouth agape as he continued rubbing Phil's back.

"You mean have sex with one of us and then carry our baby, no strings attached?" Phil asked.

"Fuck no, I should have known better than to let you in…" Dan said defensively.

"No!" Madeline shouted, "No actually surrogacy laws require the pregnancy be artificial, meaning we never have to have sex. One of you just…well you basically impregnate me without all the messy emotions."

"Well, I mean Dan?" Phil said, looking at his options. "She's offering us a baby."

"Exactly, I mean there's some legal stuff to take care of as well. But you can wait for adoption to pan out or you can take me up on my offer. I mean not only that but you can also have a baby that really is yours, you just need the egg to fertilize it." Madeline smiled, genuinely looking at both the boys.

"I…well maybe we should talk to someone before we embark on that path. I don't just wanna shoot you up and then find out we needed you to sign papers first."

"You sound like you're shooting cocaine into my veins…" She laughed. "I can call my lawyer and make an appointment for the morning."

"That would be great Madeline, now get some rest I'm sure you're jetlagged." Phil smiled.

"Alright, goodnight boys. I'll wake you when it's time for the meeting okay?"

"If we aren't already up then yes," Phil laughed as he showed her out the door.

Dan was still lying on the bed when Phil came back in the room.

"I don't know about this Phil." Dan whispered as Phil crawled on the bed with him.

Phil pulled Dan into his arms, snuggling up close to him. Dan looked irritated, not budging at all when Phil started to play with his messy curls.

"What don't you know about? Let's talk about things."

"I just don't want us to get our hopes up for them to be dashed down again. Who's to say Madeline doesn't just take the baby afterward? You do know that's completely legal even if she signs papers with a lawyer."

"Madeline is nice, she is offering us the chance to live out our dream of being daddies. Isn't that what we wanted? To have a family?"

"I want kids, and if it were biologically your baby…or even mine I would love it just as much if not more…but Phil I'm scared. I'm scared of becoming a dad. I want kids more than you even know, I think of just how great of a dad you'll be compared to me and that's terrifying."

Phil pulled Dan closer, feeling how the younger boy curled up in his arms.

"Dan, we can wait. We don't have to be dads right now."

"But we both want it, I'm just being selfish. We'll discuss with the lawyer tomorrow about how the process works. If everything works out who's gonna be the donor?" Dan smirked up at Phil who was now nibbling on his ear.

"I think I should," Phil laughed as he tackled Dan on the bed.

"What makes you think that?" Dan asked as Phil pulled his shirt off.

"Well look who is dominating the bedroom tonight…" Phil smirked as he helped Dan out of his shirt. He placed gentle kisses on his collarbones before stopping at the nape of his neck and biting the soft skin.

Dan let out a breathy moan, tangling his fingers in Phil's hair.

"Just because," Dan started before he let out another moan. "…just because you're dominating tonight doesn't mean you should be the donor. Maybe we can play rock, paper, scissors?" Dan laughed as Phil trailed more kisses up Dan's neck before placing one on his lips.

"Rock, paper, scissors…for the chance to have genetic connection to the baby? You're a moron," Phil laughed. "But you're my moron and I love you."

Dan smiled, "Well it doesn't matter to me as long as we get a baby. Look at us, fighting over a baby we don't even have yet."

"Hopefully a year from now there will be a baby to fight over," Phil said as he pulled Dan's pants off. "And we can spoil him or her, and when they're asleep we can sneak into our room and do a little bit of this…" He winked as he pulled Dan's boxers down enough to reveal his manhood. "And if they start crying when that happens I'll be the one to get up with them because you don't have on any pants."

Phil leaned over and rummaged around in the drawers until he found what he wanted.

"I love you sweetheart," Dan paused. "…even though you're kind of a jerk."

After a long romp in the sheets both of them were spent. Phil snuggled into Dan's arms and the two fell asleep dreaming of what was to come.

"Good morning boys!" Madeline erupted into the room carrying two mugs of coffee. "Oh my….uh would one of you mind pulling up the duvet as I have now seen more ass this morning than I care to." She said turning around as Phil pulled the duvet up around he and Dan who seemed to still be asleep.

"Sorry, I guess we forgot our own rule…" Phil yawned. "Is that coffee?"

"Yes, just the way you guys told me you liked it." Madeline smiled. "My lawyer wants us at his office by 10am…he cleared his entire schedule for us."

"Well, alright…let us get ready." Phil said as Madeline walked out of the room.

Phil crawled out of bed, Dan still looking half asleep. He pulled on a pair of boxers from his drawer, watching as Dan quietly stirred.

"Good morning sweetie," Dan said with a raspy voice.

"Get some clothes on we have a meeting." Phil smiled at Dan's confused look. "You know the meeting with the lawyer?"

"Oh, right. I guess we have to look presentable then."

"Yes, you have a couple dress shirts in the closet. I think you can wear your jeans though if you like."

"Good because I'm gonna wear them," Dan said pulling his jeans on.

"Are you nervous?" Phil asked, staring at Dan who was sleepily pulling on a blue dress shirt.

"I'm barely awake right now; get back to me when I've had a little coffee."

"There's a mug for you on the table, Madeline walked in on us this morning. Apparently you were still fast asleep."

Phil pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt with a red tie, noticing just how much he looked like a lost member of My Chemical Romance. He looked over at Dan who was struggling to tie his black tie.

"Phil, baby please help me I can't get this stupid thing tied today." Dan whined as he threw the tie on the floor.

"You are such a little kid in the mornings, is that why any time before eleven is designated as snuggle time?"

"Yes, now please help." Dan asked as Phil stooped to pick up the discarded material.

"Think about it Dan, after today we could be on our way to being parents to a beautiful little girl."

"Or a boy, although I don't know how to parent a boy. Or a girl for that matter…I'm 22 fucking years old why am I talking about kids I should be out drinking with my friends and having the time of my life."

Phil did something he never would have done in a million years before that moment and slapped Dan square across the cheek.

"Dan, get a fucking grip. Yes you're 22 and I'm 26, are we ready for kids? No, probably not but I know you and I both want them. So what we're young?"

"We still have the rest of our lives though, we've only been married a month."

"Yes and we've been together a year as a couple, and over four as friends alone but dammit Dan I think we're ready."

"I'm sorry," Dan said as he slunk to the ground.

Phil stooped down to look him in the eye, seeing how upset he looked and noticing he'd left a little mark on his cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you for one thing, and I shouldn't be pushing this issue. Let's talk to the lawyer and see what he can do. If you decide that you're ready we'll start the next steps." Phil smiled and pecked Dan on the forehead. "Now come along sweetie, we have so much to do!"

Phil finished tying Dan's tie and left the room to see if Madeline was ready.

"Oh, hi Phil! Do you mind helping me zip this up?" She asked struggling to pull on her dress.

Phil walked in and pulled up the zipper, checking her out in her slightly too tight long sleeve dress.

"Are we going to see an ex-boyfriend you need to impress?" Phil laughed as Madeline pulled on her heels.

"Not exactly, you'll see though. Is Dan ready?" She asked as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"He's moping but otherwise yes he's ready. Let me get him and then we'll head out."

The trio left the apartment, Madeline leading the way as they walked to a nearby building.

"Boys, welcome to Alford and Sons." Madeline smiled and ushered them inside.

At the front desk was a frumpy older lady who smiled as Madeline walked inside.

"Sweetheart when did you get back home?" The older woman asked.

"Yesterday, I'm here to speak to daddy though."

"Of course Maddie, he's waiting for you in his office. Are these the boys you're staying with?"

"Oh yes mum, this is Dan and Phil Howell-Lester! I met them at my old job, they're super nice."

"Nice to meet you boys, I take it I won't have to worry about her bringing either one of you home."

"No ma'am, we just recently tied the knot."

"Well congratulations, now hurry back, you know how your father hates waiting." Mrs. Alford said rushing us down the hall.

As they headed towards the huge office, Phil whisper-yelled at Madeline, "Why didn't you tell us it was your dad?"

"Oh, well I figured you'd freak out. He's totally fine with this though, it's not like it's his grandchild or anything."

They opened the huge doors and walked into the office of Mr. Alford.

"Good morning daddy, how are you?" Madeline smiled; walking up to the chair which was facing the wall and wrapping her arms around what Dan and Phil assumed was her father.

"Good morning Maddie, and good morning boys." Mr. Alford said, finally turning around and facing them. He was a relatively thin man with graying hair that was just beginning to recede. Madeline favored him a lot from what they could tell. "My name is Gerald Alford but please call me Gerry." He said, extending a hand to both Dan and Phil. "Please, have a seat boys. Let me know a little about you."

Phil surprisingly spoke up first after taking a seat next to Madeline.

"Well my name is Phil Howell-Lester, to my left is my wonderful husband Dan. We both work for BBC Radio one as well as part time with YouTube."

"Wonderful and Maddie tells me you boys are looking into surrogacy as an option for children?" Gerry said, taking out a pad and paper and jotting notes down.

"Yes sir," Dan said finally speaking up. "We have been rejected from the adoption agencies because they said our income wasn't stable enough yet. We really want kids now rather than five years from now. I'm 22 and Phil is 26 and we really want to be able to enjoy our children while we are still young."

"Perfectly good response, now you said you work at BBC and are you part time or full?"

"Well…I guess part time. We run a radio show weekly but the paychecks are relatively substantial. And our YouTube paycheck is also rather nice as a bonus. We don't know if they rejected us more for money or for our sexuality."

"Well that is always a possibility. The law has only been around a couple years that allow homosexuals to adopt and the agencies are still adjusting and some are still prejudiced. You've come to the right place though. So do you boys know how the process works?"

"Not at all."

"Well, let me walk you through it. Well the first step is finding a surrogate, looks like you have part one covered though. Next, you decide if you will use a donor egg. Will you boys want this?"

"We actually like Madeline because she has Phil's eyes and my hair, so we would like to use her as our donor as well."

"Very well you get to skip that step," he said smiling at his daughter. "Now have you boys decided on who the sperm donor will be?"

"Not yet," Phil said shyly.

"Don't worry; you don't have to decide just yet anyway. After you decide though then you should start tracking your surrogate's menstrual cycle and when she is ovulating you either go the old-fashioned way and use a turkey baster or medical and do an IVF. Either way you do it you wait until she is pregnant, then you pay for her medical bills, wait for her to deliver the baby and then after she has delivered then you get to take the baby home. Still wanting to do this?"

Phil looked at Dan nervously, before Dan piped up with a smile on his face.

"I would want nothing more than to do this. Now how does the actual birth certificate work?"

"Well, in your case there's a paper Madeline, and yourselves will have to sign saying that you two are the legal parents and Maddie has no parental rights. However you do know the hospital policy on maternal rights and if Maddie decides she is allowed to keep the baby?"

"However you don't have to worry about that boys, I have no plans on taking a baby from you two."

"Well if you boys are still in it, and Maddie is ready we can start paperwork today." Gerry said as he looked at Dan and Phil's beaming smiles.

"Absolutely, where do we start?" Dan said with a huge grin.

Four hours of paperwork later and Dan and Phil were officially on their way to starting a family, with a little help.

Madeline led the way back home, as Dan and Phil were in their own little world still smiling.

When they opened the door they immediately flooded into the spare room down the hall from their own bedroom.

"Phil I know we're excited but shouldn't we wait until we actually impregnate her before we start celebrating?"

"Actually Dan, I think his enthusiasm is cute. Now my mum and I chatted a bit yesterday about the whole process and she has suggested we wait at least three months before attempting anything."

"Three months?" Dan asked.

"Well I've been on birth control the last four years…she said that it just helps to wait a little while after stopping to conceive. I just took my last pill today so by January we should be golden."

"Dan we have to be patient, babies don't just fall out of the sky." Phil said as he made his way back into the lounge.

Dan and Madeline followed behind him, watching as he flopped onto the sofa.

"Phil what's wrong?" Dan asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Nothing I'm tired, now let me sleep a little."

* * *

***3 months later***

Dan stirred in his sleep, trying to grab onto Phil for some early morning cuddling.

"Dan, I'm over here." Phil mumbled.

Dan rolled onto his other side, blindly hitting Phil by accident before wrapping him into his arms.

"Good morning darling." Dan whispered.

"You know today is the day," Phil said, clearly smiling even though Dan couldn't see his face.

"I know it is, I wonder if Madeline is-" Dan started before Madeline burst into the room.

"Good morning boys, I hope you rested well last night."

"I suppose you're trying to tell us you're ready to be impregnated?" Dan laughed before rising out of bed.

"Yes, I am…everything is ready I just need for one of you to…uh well…"

"I know what you meant, there's really no way to glamourize it." Dan laughed again, pulling on a shirt from the floor.

"So have you decided who is going to have the honors?" Madeline asked watching Dan and Phil move about their room.

"Well, after a round of rock, paper, scissors and some careful debate…we still haven't decided. I think since I was the one who tried to convince him initially I should."

"However, Dan as much as you want to I think since I'm the one who convinced you to finally realize what a good idea this was…and because I'm older…then I should."

"Well I'm at peak fertility, so hurry up with your decision."

* * *

***1 month later***

"Please tell me it's time…" Dan whined, sipping on his morning coffee.

"Dan you can't rush her," Phil whispered. "Madeline take your time; don't listen to the four year old."

"Four year old? I'm not the one who jumped on the bed this morning and yelled about babies at six in the morning."

"I'm excited, that's all…"

"Alright I'm done, now we wait fifteen minutes." Madeline said, opening the door. "Now please can I have some coffee?"

"Actually coffee is bad for a pregnant woman because of all the caffeine, so we made some decaf just for you."

"It's coffee either way I guess, I'll just add some sugar. Now please don't tell me I can't have that either?"

"No you're fine," Phil smiled. "What time is it?"

"You still have ten minutes Phil," Madeline laughed.

*10 minutes later*

"Are you ready?" Phil asked Dan as he bounced up and down.

"Not even close but we've already put sperm inside her so let's hope it's positive." Dan laughed as Madeline flipped the test over.

"Okay, well let's take a look…" she paused before her eyes lit up with happiness. "Boys, you're having a baby!"

Phil pulled Dan into a huge hug, both smiling widely and close to tears.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us Madeline…whatever you need for the next nine months is totally on us." Phil said pulling her into the hug.

"Well I'm pretty low maintenance, but don't hold me to that." She giggled.

They pulled away before Dan gave Phil a loving kiss, both out of happiness and because he didn't know what to say.

"I guess we can start preparing a room for the little guy…or girl." Dan smirked.

* * *

***3 months later***

"Dan maybe we should stick to neutral colors for the nursery. A little boy is not going to want pink frilly things everywhere." Phil said as they paced the aisles of the Babies R Us.

"Fine, then how about a zoo theme Phil? It's neutral and it has lions which is perfect considering we have thousands of lion plush." Dan laughed as Phil pouted. "What do you think Madeline?"

"It's your baby, and I'm just the uterus baking it." She said as she rubbed her growing tummy.

"Come on, can't you help us?" Dan pleaded. "We need that feminine touch."

"Judging by the noises I heard last night the last thing you need is a feminine touch." She laughed as Dan's eyes widened and Phil blushed. "I like the zoo theme, a little boy or girl would be ecstatic to see all the lions and llamas as well as a few zebra."

Phil picked up the zoo nursery décor and placed it into the cart.

"Is your mum still buying the crib?" Dan asked.

"As far as I know, she and dad have been arguing for weeks on whether to get a crib or a bassinet. She thinks us sleeping in a separate room from the baby is crazy."

"You're not going to keep a bassinet in your room?" Madeline asked.

"No, why?"

"Babies need the reassurance of a familiar voice, you can have a crib but you're more likely to get more sleep when they sleep in your room."

"Really? There's so much more to babies than I thought." Dan whined.

"Maybe I should have just adopted you as my baby," Phil chided while Dan pouted at the remark.

"Stop bickering and finish shopping, my feet are killing me."

"Just imagine when you're five more months along," Dan teased.

"Don't remind me, this baby is already so big and I'm so little."

"You'll be okay, and we're here to take care of you. Do you want to sit down outside while we finish?"

"Yeah, don't be too long though please it's starting to get really hot." She said, making her way outside.

"I hate to tell her she gets the worst parts of pregnancy in the heat of summer." Phil laughed. "Now what next?"

* * *

***2 months later***

"How ironic our birthdays are on the same day." Dan laughed. "Here's to twenty-three and twenty-four!"

"One year closer to thirty, sorry Phil." She laughed. "You've still got a few more years, don't worry."

"I figure I still have the heart of an eight year old so who cares."

Dan and Madeline blew out the candles on their shared birthday cake.

"Just imagine if we had started trying to conceive immediately after doing the paperwork that today might also be our son or daughter's birthday." Dan smiled, leaning down and touching Madeline's stomach. "I can't wait to meet you."

"Dan it's getting late, and Madeline looks exhausted. Let's eat our cake and retire to our rooms?" Phil chided, trying to send signals with his eyes as to where this was headed.

Realization flashed across Dan's face as he began cutting into the cake. He pushed a slice over to Madeline, then to Phil, finally cutting one for himself.

"Phil you really outdid yourself, this is really nice cake." Madeline mused as she put her plate back on the counter. "However, I think there are some activities that you guys are about to start that I want no part of so I'm going to bed. Goodnight boys!"

As Madeline waddled down the hall Phil took that as his cue and pulled Dan into a fierce kiss.

"I don't mind if we start fucking right here against the table but Phil you might want to put the dishes at least somewhere a little further away. I'd hate to have a hospital visit tonight because I cut myself on a broken dish."

"Fair enough, put the cake away and then we'll head down the hall." Phil said in a much less sexualized voice.

After setting the dishes in the sink and putting the cake in the fridge Phil pinned Dan back onto the table once again.

"Wait I thought we were going to our room?" Dan asked, trying to squirm out of Phil's grip.

"No I'm taking you right here at the table where I don't have to worry about waking Madeline."

Phil pulled on Dan's ever tightening pants, dropping them to the floor along with his boxers.

"Am I top or bottom tonight?"

"Sweetie it's your birthday and you're the only man I'd ever let top me." Phil winked while he dropped to his knees.

He teased the head of Dan's cock for a moment, sloppily taking the rest into his mouth for makeshift lubrication. He let go with an audible pop before switching their positions. Phil dropped his pants quickly, leaning against the table as Dan lined himself up to Phil's entrance.

Dan pushed in, hearing Phil's moans as he had forgotten to stretch him.

"I'm sorry Phil, I forgot." Dan whispered as Phil continued mewling beneath him.

"Do-on't worry about it I like feeling your cock stretch me." He sighed. "Now fuck me please."

Dan didn't have to be told twice as began plowing into Phil.

About the time both of them were close they heard a faint cry outside the hallway.

"Dan, Phil!" It was Madeline.

"Just finish, I'm sure she's just having a bad dream." Phil moaned.

Phil was about to finish when they heard it again but closer.

"Shit, Phil she might really need us put your dick away and come with me." Dan sighed as he tried to compose himself and opened the door to the kitchen.

When he opened it Madeline was standing there with tears in her eyes, holding her stomach.

"Dan," she managed before her knees buckled and she started to fall. Dan caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground.

"Phil call A and E, quickly!" Dan panicked as Phil called.

Dan pulled Madeline into his arms bridal style and walked into the lounge. He placed her on the couch, checking to see if she was breathing which she was.

"They're on the way Dan, is she going to be okay?" Phil asked.

"Do I look like a fucking doctor?" Dan half-yelled.

"Dan it'll be alright, I'm sure it's nothing too serious and the baby will be fine."

"I can't help but feel really guilty because this is our faults. We're terrible people." Dan said feeling tears prick his eyes.

Phil shook Dan, trying to pull him into reality.

"Dan, snap out of it. She's going to be okay, and so will the baby. Let's just stay here and see if she wakes up at all and wait for the ambulance."

"Alright," Dan said meekly.

Madeline was still breathing and her heartbeat was strong but she was completely unconscious. After less than ten minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Dan stay there," Phil said opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Lester, is this young lady Madeline?" The kind EMS man asked.

"Yes, Madeline Alford. She's twenty-four and her birthday is June eleventh."

"Thank you and it said in the paperwork she's pregnant. Approximately how far along?"

"Uh…" Phil stammered.

"She's around twenty five weeks," Dan finally managed.

"I see, well by checking her vitals there's nothing physically wrong. But we do need to do a pelvic exam since she's pregnant. How long has she been out?"

"A half-hour maybe?"

The man pulled a bag out of his pocket on his backpack and put it in front of Madeline's face.

Madeline slowly started opening her eyes and breathing at a much faster pace. Her face scrunched up in pain and she began crying again.

"Madeline, I need to do a pelvic exam just to check on the health of your baby is that okay?"

"Whatever you need just help me!" She screeched.

The man pulled a pair of gloves on as Madeline helped him pull her pajamas off. Dan and Phil stepped away to give her a little privacy.

"Dan, she's going to be okay. Worst case scenario we have three birthdays today and a new baby who will need a lot of extra help. Or nothing is wrong with the baby, and we just need to help Madeline."

"Boys you can come back in now," a voice called.

Phil wrapped an arm around Dan protectively as they walked back in.

"Madeline is fine, but just to be on the safe side with the baby we're taking her to the hospital. Are either of you young men the father of the baby?"

"We both are actually, Madeline is our surrogate."

"I see, well come with us we're going to be going to the hospital to check everything out there."

Madeline was put onto a stretcher and wheeled into an ambulance with Dan and Phil in tow. Madeline was still crying in pain and grabbed onto both boy's hands.

"Madeline everything is going to be okay…you're fine and our little munchkin is fine." Dan mustered up a smile.

"Really? If everything is fine why am I in so much pain?"

"They wouldn't say but they're gonna give you some morphine when we get to the hospital and all the nurses are going to take care of you."

After an agonizingly long ride to the emergency room they wheeled Madeline into a secluded room and set up several monitors.

"Hello lads, a little bird told me this young lady is your surrogate mother is that correct?" A nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am," Dan answered.

"Well let's check on this little baby, do you guys know the sex?"

"No we're keeping it a secret just let us know the baby is okay and Madeline is fine."

"Oh yes Madeline is fine, I guess they didn't tell you since you all look so young. What you're experiencing is Braxton-Hicks and they're the worst possible feeling ever. You're not going into labor but your body thought it was ready and started them. We're going to put you on very restricted bed rest for the remaining three months of your pregnancy." The lady chirped.

Dan sighed with relief as he saw Madeline beginning to relax.

"So bed rest does that mean I can't get out of bed at all?"

"Not quite," the lady said looking at the ultrasound monitor. "It just means that you're restricted to movement around the house for as little time as possible."

"Oh, well then what can I do?"

"Well you can do just about anything but try and take shorter showers if possible and absolutely no sexual intercourse."

"You don't have to worry about the last part…I don't remember the last time I had sex."

"Well, everything checks out. The baby is actually extremely healthy but apparently he tried to give you guys a little trouble. Looks like you have a dramatic child in your hands." She laughed. "If you need anything Madeline just tap this beeper, if an emergency occurs this button on the wall is your next best thing." She said before walking out.

"Well, I suppose that means you get to spend lots of quality time at home with us." Phil smirked as Madeline pulled a face.

"No sex for three months I'm going to die." She whined.

Dan chuckled and Phil smacked him.

"What she said it not me!"

"Keep it up and you don't get any for three months either."

* * *

***3 months later***

"Dan he's not going to do anything while he's asleep." Phil yawned, they'd been at the hospital for the last twenty four hours and he was getting tired.

"But what if he wakes up?"

"Dan it isn't like he's staying here. He's coming home with us tomorrow."

"Little bugger already has me wrapped around his finger," Dan chuckled. "I guess you're right Madeline needs to get some rest and so do we." He said as he looked over at Madeline who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Goodnight Madeline, we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight boys, I'll keep him safe." She said mustering up a smile.

Dan and Phil smiled as they walked out of the hospital.

"Can you believe it we're dads now." Phil murmured.

"I'm so glad you convinced me to do this. When I was holding him after he was born I never would have thought I'd have been the guy who cries. And then he looked up at me with those beautiful sky blue eyes that I know he got from you and I knew we made the right decision."

"I thought we weren't going to ponder who she chose as the father?" Phil asked.

Madeline had decided the only fair way was to let her make a blind decision. That way there was no bias and either way they were going to have a baby.

"Come on Phil, he has your eyes and those adorable lips." Dan said pecking Phil. "Not to mention the reddish brown curls."

"I guess you're right…although Madeline has blue eyes too so she could have influenced that too."

"That isn't the way genetics work, but nice try. I can't wait to take him home." Dan said as they boarded the train to take them back to their flat.

Phil sat down in a seat on the train while Dan formulated a tweet.

** danisnotonfire: well looks like it's official, I'm the proud daddy to a baby boy! I'll post some pics later rn it's time for papa and I to get some sleep ;D**

Phil laughed as he read the message, "Sounds pretty appropriate."

For the rest of the ride home they boasted about their new son, not stopping until they reached their bedroom and collapsed out of pure exhaustion.

The next morning they both got up early and got ready, putting the last minute touches on the nursery and getting the car-seat ready to take their son home.

When they arrived Madeline was feeding him again.

"Sorry we'll step out again." Dan blushed before Madeline stopped them.

"Boys, I'm pretty sure you're going to be seeing these a lot for at least the next few months. Just stay, you don't have to worry about it."

Phil laughed a bit as he came and sat next to her.

"How was last night?" He asked.

"Well, other than being woken up a few times to feed him it was nice. I actually slept last night which was new for me."

"We have a little drama king on our hands." Dan smirked. "Takes after his daddy already."

After a few hours of laughter and holding the new baby the doctors said they had been released, making Madeline squeal with happiness.

"Finally I can lie in my own bed!"

After finishing up the paperwork Dan and Phil put their newborn son in the baby carrier and helped wheel Madeline out of the building and into the taxi they had waiting for them.

It took no time to get home as they lived very close to the hospital. As soon as they walked into the building Madeline immediately plopped herself onto her bed.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep, wake me up if you need me." She said and pushed her door closed.

"Well we're alone with the baby now…what do we do?" Phil asked.

As if on cue they heard a little coo come from the carrier they'd sat on the table.

"He's up!" Dan said smiling and running over to him.

"Welcome home Connor," Phil said as Dan picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"I think we chose a great name…Connor Isaac Howell-Lester." Dan smirked.

"You're just happy you won the bet and got to name him." Phil chided him. "Let's go to the nursery and let him see his new surroundings."

Dan walked slowly down the hall and sat down in the rocking chair in the far corner.

"Look Connor, this is your room. I think you're going to like all the lions your papa put in here."

Phil followed him inside and felt a few tears prick his eyes as he looked at Dan cradling the infant in his arms.

"You're too cute."

"Hush, he's enjoying being with his daddy."

"I'm sure he is, I enjoy being with his daddy too." He said pecking Dan on the lips. "Mind if I have a turn?"

Dan shuffled around and put Connor into Phil's arms.

"Look at those sapphire blue eyes. He looks just like you Phil."

"I hope not…I wish she'd used you instead, your end of the gene pool is much more forgiving."

"Phil you are the most attractive person I've ever met, stop it. I'm glad he got your features as they're just as adorable on him as they are on you."

Phil sighed, "I love you. Connor is almost asleep though and we're going to value the quiet time while we can."

"Really, right now Phil?"

"Oh! No not like that I meant cuddling on the couch." Phil said putting Connor into the crib.

They both leaned over the crib and looked at their new son in awe before whispering almost in unison, "I love you."

* * *

**Welcome little Connor Isaac Howell-Lester to the world! I have had so much fun writing this chapter I don't think you guys even understand. Hopefully everyone likes the whole Madeline thing as she's going to be somewhat of a major character for a few more chapters (no spoilers though)! I don't know what else to say besides I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and please please please review as it means so much to me!**

**Side notes: I'm finally all moved into Florida which is kinda why this took a lot longer than it should have. I hope it won't take as long for the next part but who knows? Other side note: go follow me on Twitter M_Howell_Lester because you know you want to ;D (Tumblr is michealadanae btw...okay guys ily and hope to see all your lovely reviews!)**


	21. Chapter 20: First Night Alone

"Phil, it's your turn to get up this time." Dan said pushing his husband towards the edge of their bed.

"I got him this morning, let me sleep."

Dan sighed, knowing they'd go back and forth like this until he relented and got up anyway.

"Fine but you owe me later." He said leaning over and whispering in Phil's ear.

"I look forward to it," Phil said before he heard his snore.

Dan walked over to the bassinet at the edge of the room, noticing how it had gotten quiet once again.

"Connor, my beautiful son, why are you crying one minute and now you're just smiling?" Dan said smiling back at him. Connor cooed at the recognition of his name before Dan picked him up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He asked, not expecting a response before he noticed his son grabbing at his chest. "Oh I see…Madeline has spoiled you and now you think everyone produces milk. Sorry son, I don't have boobs." Dan laughed before putting him into the bouncy seat. "How about some formula instead?" He said as he put the bottle from the fridge into the bottle warmer on the counter.

He was startled when Madeline padded into the kitchen in her robe, not expecting any company.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything."

"Oh no, we have it under control in here. Isn't that right Connor?" Dan said tickling him, earning a cute little gurgling laughter. "However we really do need you to feed him formula from now on, we appreciate you trying to help us out but he's starting to think everyone makes milk."

Madeline laughed lightly, "I will keep that in mind. By the way, I'm going out tonight so I can't watch Connor tonight."

"You mean I'm going to be all alone with him tonight?" Dan gulped as the timer on the bottle warmer dinged.

She walked over to the machine, testing the milk on the back of her hand before handing it to Dan.

"Dan, you're his dad…well you and Phil. Eventually you knew this would happen."

"But I don't know the first thing about diapers and that milk thing you just did." Dan said holding the bottle up to Connor and tilting it.

"You will be fine, you have everything you need here and you know we'll still answer our phones. I haven't been on a proper date since you knocked me up nine months ago and Phil hasn't left your side in weeks. I need to get out and so does he. Oh Dan, be careful you're making a mess." Madeline said as he looked down to see Connor had fallen asleep again.

Dan sighed and placed the bottle on the counter behind him and then picked Connor up and began rocking him.

"If you say so, I mean he's pretty easy to deal with and it can't be that hard."

"You two will be fine, plus Dan you're great with him. I'd be more scared if it was Phil and not you." Madeline laughed, bringing a smile to Dan's face. "I'm gonna head back to bed."

Dan smiled down at Connor who looked so adorable with his little lips pursed already asleep. He carefully stood up and walked back to his and Phil's bedroom, which at the moment looked like a second nursery with all the toys and the bassinet in the corner.

Dan placed Connor in the bassinet, tucking him in before tip toeing back into bed with Phil.

He awoke what felt like only a few hours later to cuddle up to Phil before they got ready for the day. When he reached out he felt only an empty bed and panicked.

"Phil?" He whined.

"What?" Phil answered, standing in the doorway with a very awake baby. "I let you sleep in since you woke up with him really early this morning."

"What time is it?"

"Almost two in the afternoon. I'm glad you're up because I'm leaving for dinner with Amelia and her family in two hours."

Dan sighed, "Do you have to leave to have dinner with your ex?"

"Yes, she is married and so am I. Nothing will happen my love," he said coming over and pecking Dan on the lips and simultaneously handing over Connor. "Now he's had his morning nap and another bottle but he probably needs to be changed."

"He smells fine…" Dan countered as Phil began stripping in the middle of the room. "Wow thanks for traumatizing the poor child."

"He's seen more of you than he has me Mr. 'he's only a baby he'll never know if daddy and papa are having sex' so don't give me grief."

Dan rolled his eyes and got out of bed.

"I've still never changed a diaper before don't you want to help me?"

"Dan you will never learn that way. It's super easy, but just make sure you put it on the right way."

Dan walked down the hall into the nursery and put Connor onto the changing table.

"Alright, let's see if daddy can figure this out." Dan smiled down at Connor who looked really confused. "Let's start by getting a clean diaper shall we?" He said leaning down to grab one. He put it down on the table before undoing the tabs. "Why hasn't papa gotten you dressed today?" Dan said starting to go into baby talk mode. Without thinking Dan opened up the dirty diaper and immediately regretted it as Connor giggled and began peeing. "What the," Dan said as he pushed the diaper back on. "That was not very funny Connor." He said trying not to laugh too.

"What is all the commotion in here Dan?" Phil said running in fully dressed again. "Oh, I should have warned you. You're supposed to open then close immediately or else you're gonna regret it." Phil said laughing hysterically at Dan's flustered look.

"All I was trying to do was change his diaper I did not sign up for this."

"Here let me help you," Phil said strolling over.

In no time Phil had completed the task Dan had been trying to do for twice the amount of time.

"Is it really that easy?" Dan asked eyes wide.

"Yes it is…now we can get him dressed since I'm sure he's cold, its mid-December and he's only barely a month old."

"Well he was in clothes this morning," Dan argued accusatorily.

"Dan don't start, I was on my way in here when you woke up. He spit up on his pajamas so I took them off and put them in the wash and I was about to head in here to change him."

"Oh," Dan said. "Well I'm sorry then, so is there anything special I need to do outside of the house tonight while you're gone?"

"Nope, you should be fine for tonight. Now I have an extra hour to kill before I leave for the train…"

"Phil!" Dan yelped.

"I was talking about cuddling on the couch, _with_ the baby you moron." Phil said as he pulled out an outfit to put on Connor. "Perfect, he can rock another set of footie pajamas."

"I swear Madeline must think he lives in these. But I would rather he be warm than put him in something and have to wrap him in a blanket all the time."

Phil mumbled his agreement as he looked down at his son.

"Can you believe we helped make this?"

"Never in a million years would I have thought I'd end up with my best friend and raising a kid together. It's crazy you know?"

Phil gently pushed Dan over as he pulled the outfit onto Connor who was giggling at the two of them from the changing table.

"I love you Dan," Phil said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you more my little lion, now hurry and get ready your train now leaves in half an hour." Dan said as he scooped Connor into his arms. "As for you, I think it's about time for you to meet a few friends of ours."

Phil pulled on his dress clothes quickly, fixing his ruffled hair and then walking back out into the living room where Dan was busy setting up video equipment.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought I would introduce Connor to the fans tonight with a little video."

"Didn't we already show them a picture?"

"No, I posted a picture of you holding him but you couldn't see his face and his beautiful eyes. It's not going to take long and don't worry I won't say too much." Dan smiled.

"Well I'm headed out I think Madeline left a bit earlier. I'll see you when I get home okay sweetheart?" Phil said planting a kiss on Dan's lips and then kneeling on the floor and placing a kiss on his son's forehead. "Be good for daddy please, papa doesn't need to have two crying babies when he gets home." Phil teased before kissing Dan again and then leaving.

Dan finished setting up before picking up Connor from the play area he had set up.

He adjusted so that Connor was comfortably resting in his arms before turning the camera on.

"Hello again Internet, it's been a while. I guess you could say the reason might be in my arms though. I know we told you at the end of the month about our new son but he hasn't been properly introduced and I thought you all would like to see him." Dan said holding Connor up and bouncing him gently before cradling him in his arms again. "So yes this is mine and Phil's son Connor and as you can see he's the most gorgeous baby ever. I still can't believe we have a baby now like do you see him he's literally so fragile I'm always so scared I'm going to drop him. But, uh well I don't really have anything else to say and it looks like Connor is sleepy and I promised Phil not to keep him up during his nap time so say bye Connor." Dan smiled as he watched his son start clapping and gurgling. Dan leaned over and turned off the camera before getting up and putting Connor in the bouncy swing to nap.

"You are too cute you know that, you are going to be a lady killer…or man killer? I won't judge you whatever happens. But if you're with the ladies then I'm not really going to be of much assistance. Neither will your papa for that matter." Dan chuckled as he turned back to the camera. "Should I edit this? I don't feel like editing this." He said as he hooked the camera up to his laptop. "A four minute video with no editing…it works I've made shorter ones. Plus they're all probably foaming at the mouth since we kind of fell off the face of the Internet for a while."

He hit the upload button and left the living room. He walked into his bedroom and saw a list sitting on the table next to Phil's side of the bed.

"_Phil doesn't trust me not to screw up tonight…"_ he thought as he read the instructions. _"I'm no idiot I know how to take care of our son._"

Before Dan could angrily text Phil about his note he heard Connor's cries and ran back down the hall to check on him.

"What's wrong?" He asked not expecting an answer. "Fuck what do I do…oh Phil would kill me if he had heard me swear in front of him. I know I'll call my mum." Dan panicked picking up Connor and bouncing him a little before picking up his phone and ringing his mum.

"Hello? Dan what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Mum I don't know what to do with Connor he's just wailing and he was napping but I don't know what's wrong."

"Dan calm down, okay do you know the last time he was fed?"

"Around noon, I think I wasn't awake yet."

"Okay go into the kitchen and heat up a bottle he may be hungry. You know these things why are you panicking now?"

"I guess because I'm all alone. I don't know how to deal with him by myself."

"Dan, sweetheart you're going to be fine. Is he still crying?"

"No, he's…Connor you're smiling?"

"He may have had a bad dream or maybe he opened his eyes and saw he was alone and panicked. Babies need constant care Dan, and you can't just leave him even if it's just nap time."

"I…yes mum thank you. I'll probably go ahead and feed him again since it's five though. I'll talk to you later mum, love you."

"I love you too sweetie, send my love to Phil and give Connor a kiss from his nana."

Dan hung up and began warming a bottle up.

"Connor you scared the hell out of me, don't do that again." Dan said as he lay him down in the playpen they had set up in the corner. "Oh I can't be mad at your adorable little face. You're definitely papa's son you have his gorgeous eyes. Now let's see if we can't get you some food." Dan said picking him back up after grabbing the bottle and walking into the lounge.

He turned on the television, casually turning on the cooking channel and sitting down with Connor. Before long Connor had settled down, eyes looking heavy as he finished his bottle.

"Maybe it's time for both of us to go to bed." Dan smiled as he left the room and walked to his bedroom. He put Connor down in his bassinet and then walked over to his bed to crawl in before he heard Connor whimper. "Is this going to be a new thing for you? You can't be alone so you whine until someone comes to your rescue? Only because papa isn't home you can sleep in our bed I guess." He laughed and picked up Connor who cooed again as Dan placed him on the bed, carefully surrounding him with pillows and then crawling in.

"Goodnight my sweet boy," Dan said as he turned off the light.

A few hours later Phil walked in the door, hearing the television going he called out.

"Dan? Where are you?" He looked in the lounge and saw the empty bottle and the TV running but left it to find Dan. Madeline still wasn't home he noticed as her door was still open. He peered inside his bedroom and looked at Dan who was snuggled into bed sleeping next to Connor who was surrounded by pillows and asleep.

"_Must have been a rough night, best not wake them." _Phil said smiling as he changed into pajamas quietly and made his way into the lounge. He curled up on the sofa and fell asleep; he couldn't wait to tell Dan the good news.

* * *

**Okay hi guys, so I have to apologize for this taking so long...I've said I have job working for Disney and I literally work 5 days a week and when I don't work I have things to do and I've just been uber stressed lately. I know this really isn't my best work but please don't leave yet I'm going to try and have another much better chapter up soon. But let me ask this question. I had thought of just doing my planned few chapters in this story and then ending it but would you guys like if I did a domestic Phanfic with these characters instead? Let me know in your review or something. Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you don't hate it too much but uh please leave me a review and that's all I've got for now! :)**


End file.
